Magician's Spade
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: AU Mikado thought his life couldn't get any worse, but that changes one day when he meets a mysterious merchant that sells him four mysterious cards that have the power to grant any wish. Full summary inside. Mikado/Masomi Shizuo/Izaya and others
1. Prologue: Dark Beginning

**Magician's Spade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their owners.**

**Summary: AU Mikado Ryugamine is living a nightmare. His parents have huge expectations for him, he is bullied by his peers, the teachers don't like him and he has few friends. The only friend he has not only is far away from him but is a complete dooshbag. Mikado doesn't think he'll catch a break anytime soon, until one night when he's out shopping for groceries; he meets a mysterious merchant that sells him an incomplete set of solitaire cards. These cards are unique though because on the back side, there is a tarot card behind it and each is different. These are said to have mysterious powers. Sure enough, when Mikado gets back home, the four cards he has, turns into supernatural beings that have the power to change his life if he wills it.**

**Pairing: Mikado/Masomi, Shizuo/Izaya, Celty/Shinra, Walker/Erika and more to come**

**Rated: M (for Mature)**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort with some Humor**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**This might as well be my first Durarara fic and alternate universe one as well. Before I forget, I'll just say this. In the summary, I said four people; there are actually three because Masomi is split into two people that represent his façade that he gives off to the world and his true personality when he's in Yellow Scarves. I hope, this goes well, let's start.**

**Prologue: Dark Beginning**

**

* * *

**

It was happening again but it was to be expected. They were extremely powerful and when used by the wrong person that attempted to go back against his or her word, they would lose themselves to the darkness.

Gold eyes were shining in the dark room. He could only stare at his current master going insane from betraying their trust. It always happened though. The merchant that gave them hope would sell them to a man or women with the potential of releasing them. They would make a pact with that person but then as time went on they would forget the deal and would lose themselves. The result to such treachery was death. He wasn't the one that would deal it though. No, his tarot card wouldn't allow him to harm his master. They had to rely on the Grim Reaper to take their master away.

Their master was withering in pain. Masomi Kida could never get use to the sight of their master rotting away into nothing. At best, the headless knight known as Celty Sturlson to finish the job. She never liked doing the dirty work of the group, but because she represented death, she had no saying.

"I'm sorry…" Their master muttered to the spirits in front of him. "Please forgive me…I was…tricked…"

They heard that before too. The excuse before death was that they lost the path they believed in or that one of them tricked the poor soul into giving into the darkness. While the latter is true, they were not allowed to accuse each other until the contract was lost.

Celty didn't finish the job this time around; Masomi and the others were forced to watch him turn into a pile of flesh that sunk into the floor.

"Celty-san, why didn't you do anything?"

The voice belonged to a girl named Anri Sonohara, one of Masomi's few friends that was still alive. She had short hair and emotionless brown eyes. They showed no sense of guilt seeing their master dead but she was still puzzled to why the Grim Reaper didn't just slice his head off and send his soul to hell like the rest of them.

Celty was different from them. She couldn't speak normally because she was the only one that had no head. The thought would scare a normal person but none of them were far from ordinary. Despite having no head, her four other senses have improved compared to a human being and the spirits in general. She could still see, hear, smell and touch. Communication wise, she had to rely on a modern technology tool known as a PDA. Learning how to type on it took her time, but eventually she was able to type as fast as a normal person could speak.

_**I thought it would be better if he died this way instead of facing my scythe.**_

"That's no good; you could have just ended it with one swing."

They all glared at that voice. Izaya Orihara, the spirit that represented the Devil of the arcana cards. Whenever something went wrong with their owner, chances are that it was his fault that they strayed from their path. The problem with this is that Izaya didn't seem to care whether or not their master lived a happy life or lived one of misery. He just wanted to mess with their minds and it always worked.

_**You shouldn't be talking! Because of you, we'll going to have to start all over!**_

Izaya shook his head at the Dullahan. "Now Celty, you know this time it wasn't my fault. This man was planning to use his powers to get back at his ex-wife anyway."

Smoke radiated from her body as she continued typing. _**I know what you mean when he was going to use our powers to kill, but that's not right to tempt him into giving into his desires!**_

"I'm the Devil, Celty. What do you expect me to do?"

"How about not being such an asshole?"

Izaya just laughed at Masomi's suggestion. "Now, now Spade-kun, this will be a good thing. The merchant will come and collect us and then he'll sell us to some other sucker. Maybe if we're lucky, this person might use his powers for the good of humanity and we can all be human again."

"With you messing everything up, I highly doubt that." The blonde replied darkly.

"I'm hurt Spade-kun. Heart-kun, tell your other self to not be so blunt."

"He has a point."

An hour later, the merchant Izaya spoke of appeared in the room. He was wearing a black cloak over his head so no one can see his face. He just grumbled at the five spirits in the room.

"And another failed attempt at coming back to life," the merchant taunted as he gathered their cards up in the room, "looks like you guys will be starting from step one again in a different order. Of course, that means another one of you spirits will be dead the next time this game starts."

Masomi did not like the merchant that took care of the cards they were sealed in. He thought of them as toys for his amusement. The blonde thought that Izaya was bad enough to deal with but this man was the worst.

Every time the current owner died without fulfilling his or her promise, one of them would pay for the consequences. The price was being erased from existence. All spirits feared being removed from reality forever. Not when they still had a chance to start life all over again from square one.

"I think I'll choose this card to be erased forever." The merchant said with a laugh as he burned the king of spades. "You spirits are lucky it wasn't any of you. Your demonstration of teamwork was terrible. If you guys keep this up, you can say good-bye to the normal life of the mortals."

Masomi thought it was funny how the merchant spoke lowly of humans despite being one himself. Again, Izaya may be egotistical but he wasn't as open about it as this jerk was.

"Celty, I don't understand why you didn't end it faster." The merchant stated. "Beheading these insects is better than just watching them turn to flesh and bone."

I didn't want to get my hands dirty.

"Says you, now I'll have to separate you after all the hard work this man has put in bringing you four together."

Izaya just laughed bitterly. "Funny, I could have sworn that you sold us all as a five pack."

The merchant paid no heed to him as he shuffled the cards randomly. This merchant had supernatural powers that made him look like a magician from a circus. However, he truly could see the spirits and could bend them to his will. Masomi prayed that one day, if he ever became a human again, he would be able to punch the guy once.

"I decided the next pair to sell." He finally said picking four cards instead of five. The four cards were the upright Magician, upside down Magician, the Devil and Strength. Izaya frowned when he saw the Strength card. "When I find the next victim, you will be working together."

The young teenager sighed when he saw the Strength. Now he knew that they were doomed from the start.

"Are you trying to spite me?" Izaya asked in a dark tone despite smiling. "You know I hate Shizu-chan with a passion but you just had to pick him."

"The cards do the talking." He said simply. "Now I enforce you all back into these cards."

There was no escape. They had to go back into the card where they would sleep until they got the next owner. That's how it's been for as long as Masomi could remember. The cycle wouldn't break no matter what with humanity submitting to their darkest desires.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 1780 words. That's it for the prologue. Again, "Heart" is the happy go lucky Masomi and "Spade" is the cynical one. I plan to go into detail about the spirits in later chapters. For now, I'll stop here and work on Mikado's chapter next. Reviews help me update faster or at least get me more motivated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their owners. Oh, I own Zepher though.**

**Summary: Mikado's just starting his hellish everyday routine. No sympathy from his parents, no respect from his peers and no concern from his only friend. As punishment for not doing 'well' on his test, he has to go out and buy groceries later on that night. That's when he encounters the mysterious merchant…**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Alright! Second chapter is underway. I spent nights trying to figure out what should happen in this chapter and make it realistic as possible. Also, I mentioned that Kuroshitsuji would be mentioned in this story. Judging from the characters from that series, I think you'll know who Mikado's only friend will be. Additionally, if you guys have read my Lux Pain stories, you should be aware on whom Zepher is (and yes there is Lux Pain reference). Well, I'll stop talking and just start the story.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to my Life**

**

* * *

**

**Mikado's POV**

The alarm clock rang in my room again. The time read 7:00 AM. School started at 8:30 in the morning, but I didn't feel like going to school on a Saturday. This was Japan though where they had school six times a week. American students were lucky that they didn't have to go more times then they needed to.

I slowly rolled out of bed to turn off my alarm. Glancing at the window, I could tell it wasn't going to be a good day. In fact, there was no day that I would call great. That sounds depressing but it's true.

My name is Mikado Ryugamine and my life is a living hell. For sixteen years, I've been living life at its lowest. No, I do not take drugs or that type of stuff. If I did that, I would be living worse than I already am now. Some people would complain that I'm wangsting over something so small but if they were in my shoes, they would understand my feelings.

I was just an ordinary fifteen year old student with parents that had too high of an expectation and peers that looked down upon me. On the surface, everyone thinks I take their crap but then again, I don't want to reveal my true personality to those who will take advantage of it.

School was probably the worse time of day for me and it lasted for eight hours. I always try to find an excuse to not go to school but my parents will always force me otherwise. Sighing at this, I made my way to the shower.

At least the shower worked. If I was an unlucky kid, I probably wouldn't be showering now, but sometimes having certain items that a poor person didn't have could be a curse instead of a blessing. Yes, I'm speaking of my parents again. Most kids that lost their parents would die to take my place. However abusive are worse than having no parents at all.

I only take ten minutes in the shower because I wanted to get online before I leave for school. There was this one website that I go on after school to calm my nerves. The website was called the Dollars as in one dollar. The name sounds common but there was a saying that four means death…not like anyone looks into it. Anyway, on this website, I log in to see if anyone is online. I usually chat with random people that have the same problems as me or at least claim to sympathize with me. I only talk to them a few times before I decide if they could be trusted; then I never chat with them again when I find a flaw in their stories.

There was only one person on this website I could trust. He goes by the user name Queen's Watchdog and I'll admit right now that he's a jerkass most of the time. Why do I speak to him? Because we can actually sympathize with each other; he may be cynical with me three-fourths of the time but that other twenty-five percent, I realize that we aren't so different.

Truth be told, I started talking to them about a year ago but I already felt the connection. Queen's Watchdog might not think that but I guess he's the only one that can help me get through an entire day.

I frowned when I realized he wasn't on at the moment. Usually, he was up at this time but I guess he was sleeping in this time. I'm pretty good at judging the age of the person online just by speaking to them. Queen's Watchdog seems to be someone way older than me, but he slipped just one time and I realized that he was at least in middle school. That was if he went to school at all judging as he's always online even when I'm at school. I just assumed he was home schooled which is better than going to an actual academy with stupid teachers and bullies.

As I put my school uniform on, I could hear the door slamming. My dad was a business man of some automobile company. Obsessed with time, he hated being a minute late and chances are that he was running late today. My mom probably didn't wake him up in time and he probably took his anger out on her while I was in the shower. I'm only assuming though since I never see or hear them actually fight when I'm around. I won't hear the end of it from him if I don't do well on the test today.

My mom was still asleep despite all the noise. She worked night shifts at the karaoke bar in Ikebukuro but half the time, she worked daytime shifts as well. My mom was capable of working at better, well paid jobs like my dad but she was lazy when it came to money. I might have gotten that trait from her but regardless, she was still fixated on me getting the top grades of the class.

I slowly crept down the stairs of the house to see what was there to eat for breakfast. My mom never fixes us breakfast when she should. Talk about a useless mother…

There was nothing to eat in the fridge as usual so I had to settle with simple toast that needed to go into the toaster. As I started the toaster, I had to look around the kitchen to see if anything was misplaced. Dishes were still in the sink ready to be washed, the table hadn't been wiped last night and there was a note on the refrigerator again telling me what I had to do when I got back from home. I never looked at those notes. They were just a list of chores that my mom should do.

The toast was done but one of the bread slices got stuck again. I simply pushed the handle down again and cancelled it to get the bread before it could get stuck again. We seriously needed to get a new toaster…

I took my food upstairs into my room, the computer screen flashed. I couldn't but smile knowing that Queen's Watchdog was on. I quickly sat down in front of my computer and started chatting.

**Tanaka Taro: Good morning.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Hey…**

**Tanaka Taro: You don't sound well.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Gee, as if it wasn't obvious. My swordmanship teacher was late today and it screwed up my schedule. I missed an important meeting today because of him, so not only I have to meet my client during one of my free days, but I was so angry that I wasn't able to sleep.**

**Tanaka Taro: You should fire him. In my school you get kicked out if you're late too often.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Sucks to be you.**

**Tanaka Taro: Gee thanks…are you going to be doing anything interesting today?**

**Queen's Watchdog: Not really. After another week, I think I'll be able to pay a visit to Ikebukuro.**

My mood lightened up.

**Tanaka Taro: Really? What are you going to be doing?**

**Queen's Watchdog: Business related stuff. Not something you'd be interested in. Oh, let me guess, you want me to come visit you if I'm in the area?**

**Tanaka Taro: Uh…**

**Queen's Watchdog: I'll see you if I have the time, I am a very busy person. Beside, I still don't trust you.**

**Tanaka Taro: Ouch…it's not like I'm some pedophile or anything. Plus, your butler would probably kick my ass if I look the part.**

**Queen's Watchdog: True, but if it's true and you are a high school student, I might change my mind about you. Just tell me what to look for in that area.**

**Tanaka Taro: Well…there's nothing special that I have. I just wear a Raira Academy uniform.**

I sent the message before I realized that there might be something he could recognize.

**Tanaka Taro: Oh, you might see me being picked on that day!**

**Queen's Watchdog: Well that's going to be useful.**

**Tanaka Taro: Sorry, if I was in a gang, I could simply say I was wearing a yellow scarf or a bandana but I stay away from those types of gangs.**

**Queen's Watchdog: You should. I hate people like that, they cause me nothing but trouble. If I don't see you, you'll probably find me with a tall man in a butler outfit… he grins like an idiot most of time.**

**Tanaka Taro: Okay, look for a spoiled kid with a fancy butler.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Oh, well thank you, bullied high school student…**

**Tanaka Taro: Oh! I got to leave now or I'll be late!**

**Queen's Watchdog: ….. I love how you ignored my comment.**

**Tanaka Taro: I'm sorry but I got to go, bye!**

**Queen's Watchdog: Have a good day… And try to come back early, I still have to win back my honor by beating you in Chess**

Tanaka Taro has signed off.

I couldn't help but grin at the screen as I finished eating. This might have been the first time in life that I had been excited. I hated the boring, depressing life. Maybe meeting Queen's Watchdog will brighten my life.

I left the plate where it was and headed to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth quickly before I got my bag and left. I didn't say good-bye to my mom because it wasn't worth it.

* * *

I took my time heading to school. I hated school with a passion and if I had a choice, I would skip and wait for an opportunity to drop out. However, my parents forced me to be an honor student. I get the top grades of my class but it's not worth it. Not when you have the scorn from the whole class and the hate seething from the teachers. They're just waiting for me to mess up once so they could rub it in my face.

The first class of the day was always history class. My seat was close to the window. Very convenient because most anime characters sit in that location so they could glance out the window and zone out the teacher. Ironically, I did what those characters did and just look out the window hoping something would happen in this boring life. Maybe a notebook dropping out of the sky or a fight outside the classroom; anything would do as long as I didn't have to pay attention to the teacher.

There was something written on the desk again. I sat down but didn't bother reading it. They were simply bad comments written about me. They would tell me that I sucked, go home because no one wanted me and to just die. It's funny how teachers in Japan don't stop students from bullying others.

Speak of the devil, here come the bullies now…

"Hey Mikado-sempai where were you after school yesterday?"

Aoba Kuronuma, my underclassmen and the biggest fake I've ever met. He seems innocent by appearance but behind that innocent smile is a psycho that loves to pull on the strings of people like they were puppets. It was obvious from the three people he hung out with. Then again, only two of them helped with his harassments. The fourth person in their group was Zepher Sakura. He transferred from a place called Kisaragi. Sounds foreign to me and to be honest, no one really knew where Kisaragi was except it was an island of some sort that was connected to a single monorail that connected it to Tokyo.

But back to Aoba, who was the biggest threat of the four, I usually chose to ignore him but I had a harder time this time. Yesterday, he wanted me to meet him after school so he and his thugs could beat me up. I'm not stupid like other people want me to be. I chose to go home and do my everyday life. Aoba didn't take it that well though.

"I got a call from my parents." I lied. "They told me to go home right away."

"That sounds like you Mikado-sempai, doing everything your parents tell you to do. Even getting the top grades so you can be on top. I wouldn't be surprised if they told you to be the class rep so it would look good for them."

A normal person would respond to anger for insulting their parents. I had a strong dislike for my parents however so I ended up setting my bag down.

"Yeah, that sounds like them." I replied in a monotone.

"Oh, he's admitting it!" One of his thugs announced. "You admit you have stuck up parents!"

"I thought that was obvious."

"I feel sorry for you Mikado-sempai," Aoba told me but it was obvious he was being sarcastic. That little son of a bitch. "Maybe if you had people like us, then you wouldn't be so alone."

"You should be heading to class now Kuronuma-kun." I responded. "You don't want your not so good attendance to be even more tarnished then it already is."

I think I got him there. His response though was to be expected. He ordered the more muscular of his two main loyal thugs to kick my chair. I fell over as expected since I couldn't keep my balance. They laughed seeing me on the floor. Aoba simply kicked me in the side of the stomach. At this point, you would accept someone to call the teacher or step in to help me, but none of that. Either the good hearted students were in the classroom at the moment or they were enjoying seeing me suffer. After all, this wasn't happening to them so they were fine with just being onlookers.

"Hey, I wonder what's in your bag today." The skinnier of the two thugs began as he seized my bag from the desk and emptied it out over me. There was nothing but my lunch in it. He seemed disappointed that I didn't bring my books like I should have. "Oh, all you have is mom's homemade leftovers." He sniffed at it. "It smells good."

I rolled my eyes as I tried to stand up again. Aoba only kicked me in the knee as a result.

"I think you know where this is going Mikado-sempai." My underclassmen laughed as Zepher reluctantly opened the window. "Chuck that and his bag."

I could only watch as they threw my bag with my lunch outside the window. I knew I shouldn't have had responded by going over to the window and looking to see where it landed. Oh, why did it have to land on some unfortunate student that responded by stepping on my lunch and hurling my bag in the garbage?

"Have fun getting it back sucker!" The two thugs mocked as they left the room with Aoba. Zepher was the only one who looked at me with a pitiful look as he took his seat in the middle of the classroom.

The onlookers were giggling behind my back as I slowly stood up and put my chair back in its normal position. If I had the power, I would make them all shut up. This is what I had to put up with before school.

Luckily all I needed today was a pen today since we're taking tests the rest of the day. Sometimes, I wished I would have taken this ballpoint pen and jab it in Aoba's hand. In a lot of anime shows, they make pen stabbing be badass. I might consider it…

Class started five minutes later. I decided not to get my bag until after school. I wasn't going to haul my ass outside and get it. Hopefully the janitor doesn't empty the trash before I had a chance to go through it.

The history teacher was a dick. Wait, most of the teacher's in this school were lame but he gets points marked off for checking for kanji grammar on tests.

He passed back the test and of course I had the highest grade of the glass. Then again, because he was so obsessed with perfect grammar (he should be the literacy teacher if he was this crazy), I got a ninety-five instead of a perfect score. I didn't even bother asking him to change it. There was no point…

"Again, Ryugamine has the highest score again." The history teacher announced rudely. Like he had to be so pompous about it…

"That's not fair!" One of the students announced. "He was the only one that studied!"

The class thought it was amusing and laughed at me. I just glared at that stupid girl that said that. Oh, she was there when I was harassed this morning but then had to rub it in that I had stuck up parents. Oh, if I had the guts, I would make her eat those words.

"Now, now, while that may be true, the class average will keep dropping if you students don't put your heart and soul into this. Now, we'll be taking the second portion of the test about World War I, please take out a pen or pencil and I'll start the test.

I stuffed my test in my pocket. My parents were going to kill me for not getting a hundred…

* * *

School went by fast today and that was only because there was a test in every class. Lunch was terrible today though because I had nothing to eat. After school, I quickly took another alternate route to avoid Aoba and his thugs and searched for my bag. Someone of high rank must have cared because my bag was still there…amongst the finished food, chewed gum and torn up tests. God, I hated the smell of the trash but I fished out my bag and headed home. It would need to be washed.

Looking at the outside of my house but it felt more like a rundown apartment than anything else, I could see my dad's worn out car. He was home early…and that wasn't a good thing. Now not only do I have to put up with my mom's scolding but my dad will probably hit me at least once for not getting a perfect score.

I sighed as I entered the house and sure enough, the two were yelling. So much for a simple "I'm home".

I desperately tried to go back to my room quietly but my dad must have caught me. Dammit.

"Son, how well did you do on your test?" He questioned. I could tell he was trying to hold back his anger but it was failing him.

"I did well." I said quickly as I tried to rush up the stairs.

"Show us your test score dear." My mom ordered me despite her sweet tone.

If I had a perfect, it would have made their day but knowing that I had no escape, I was forced to take the crumbled test out of my pocket. I was shivering as I gave the test to my dad. I could see the disappointment on my mother's face when she saw the score. My dad however…

"You were this close to getting a hundred and you deliberately messed up on this kanji so you can spite me?"

He was pissed. I took a step back.

"Hunny, you shouldn't take your anger out on-" She was silenced immediately.

"Instead of studying like you should have, you were on that damn website again!"

The fear in my heart suddenly turned into anger. He was accusing the Dollars website _**again**_!

"I warned you multiple times not to go on that website because your grades will slip! And I was right!"

"Dad, I-"

"That does it! Unless you get all hundreds on your tests this week, I will make sure you don't go on that website!"

Bastard, he knew that I went on that website to talk to one of my only friends and now he was cutting me off from Queen's Watchdog. My anger was becoming apparent with my fists clenching. If I had the courage, I would call the old man out…but I couldn't do it again.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not done with you Mikado!"

"I am and I'm tired." Mikado replied darkly as he went up the stairs despite his father's yelling. The minute he closed the door, he could hear glass shatter in the kitchen. I guess he was taking his anger out on his wife now.

Speaking of mom, she didn't clean up my room like she normally does. I groaned as I quickly made my bed and turned on the computer. I turned to the Dollars website again but Queen's Watchdog was not on. I heard my dad coming upstairs and I quickly signed off. He was delaying his entrance into my room so I did what a normal smartass would do and delete the history of all the times I've been on the Dollars website. My dad wasn't good with technology so I could get away with certain things. Heck, if he was good with it, he would put the parental controls on this computer.

My dad barged into my room uninvited as he slammed some cash on my desk.

"As your punishment for your disobedience, you'll be buying yourself dinner tonight."

Whatever happened to the fish dinner? Oh wait, he just canceled it just now.

"Is that it?" I asked him as I took out my history book and began reading it.

"Make yourself useful and buy me a pair of cigarettes and beer as well!"

With that, he slammed the door in my face. I sighed; I hope I didn't become as spiteful as him in the future.

* * *

To spite my dad further, I waited until around 9:00 PM to leave. He was still complaining but at this point, my mom was already done. He probably used the last wine bottle to drink and then was hallucinating that someone was listening to him.

As I walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, I couldn't help but stare in awe on how bright it becomes at night. It's lonely though when you have no one to walk with. I wished to walk with someone one day. Maybe, Queen's Watchdog and I will hang out after our first encounter…maybe…

I passed by the grocery store. I didn't feel like buying cigarettes, and it's not like they would sell wine to minors anyway. Going to the seven day store, I used the yen my dad gave me to buy the supplies I would need for the weekend. Water, some potato chips and two cup of noodles. I only have had 400 yen when I was done. Not enough for the cigars that my dad usually bought, but I didn't really care.

My night was at its worse when I saw Aoba and his thugs hanging out. Did they really want to beat me up that badly? Sheesh, I had to take another alternate route home. Hopefully, I didn't attract gang member's attentions. I really didn't want to attract the attention of the two main gangs that terrorized Ikebukuro: The Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares.

"Hey kid, want to buy something?"

I stopped in my tracked and turned my head slightly to the right side. There was a man in a black cloak. He looked like that merchant from Resident Evil 4 but who was I kidding. If you asked me, he looked more like a drug dealer than anything else.

"What are you selling?" I just had to ask slightly interested that this man could blend in with the surroundings.

The merchant chuckled as he held out four cards in front of me. They looked like solitaire cards at first, but then he turned them around and they had tarot cards on the back of them.

"I have these four cards," he began, "they may seem normal at first glance but these types of cards are rare."

"I can tell."

It was the truth. Solitaire cards with tarot cards on the back were extremely rare. Whoever made them was created because in fortune telling, they could tell so much about a person.

"These cards are unique though," he continued, "If given to certain people, they can grant the wishes of anyone who calls upon them."

That sounded so farfetched…but I found myself believing him.

"If you want, these cards could give you anything you wanted. They are bound to their master and cannot refuse a wish."

I seriously doubted that but I found myself walking closer to him and questioning him about the price.

"Oh, for 400 yen, they could be yours."

Now how did he know I had exactly that amount? Well, I wasn't going to buy my dad whatever he wanted so I nodded my head. The merchant was smirking underneath the hood as we swapped the money for the cards.

"You made the right choice. Farewell."

The minute I blinked, he was gone. I looked around for the guy but he was nowhere to be seen. Was I just imaging him? No, I had the four cards in my hand. I was starting to wonder if these cards had some sort of power in them. But I was the type of person that believed in the supernatural things of the world. Maybe, just maybe…my life would take a turn for the better…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5213 words. Took me four hours to finish this one chapter today. My eyes hurt but I don't care. I had fun writing it because I felt like I was venting my anger about school coming up. So I'll clear some things up.**

**1. You should know who Mikado is talking to if you watched Kuroshitsuji.**

**2. Yeah, I portrayed Aoba as the bully mainly because that's how I see him in the actual series. Now the difference is that he doesn't hang out with a group of people but heck. All the bullies have good reputations. -rolls eyes- **

**3. Mikado will be portrayed more darker than what people are usually use to seeing. No Moekado (Cute) in this story. It will be mainly Mootkado and Bosskado (Dominate). So if you hadn't noticed, he exaggerates on how bad his relationship is with his parents. Whether or not his dad is abusive is up to you at the moment but he thinks lowly of both of them regardless. He sticks to the firm WOMAN STAY IN THE KITCHEN attitude as of now. **

**4. I noticed how in a lot of anime that are gory, characters never do anything to stop bullying. Have you seen School Days? Yeah, when no one decides to step in, blood spills. And that's why in Cross Days, the protagonist Yuki is going to step in and tell Makoto to stop. **

**5. 400 yen is equivalent to $4.92 in USD.**

**6. The gangs that Mikado mentioned will play a roll in the story later. However, since Masomi is a spirit, it should be obvious who the leader of Yellow Squares is and if you read the novel, it will spoil who the leader of Blue Squares is. **

**7. Kisaragi is a fictional city in Lux Pain which is why no one seems to know about it. While the city doesn't tell the exact location on the map, I assume because it's surrounded by water, that it's an island connected to the single monorail. I think it's obvious that's the only place to enter and leave in a few chapters because people tend to gather there or escape from there.**

**8. Also, Mikado will be older in this story. He'll be 16 (along with Masomi, Anri and the others) keeping Aoba at 15. So he's in his second year of high school.**

**I think that's it to clear up in this chapter. Reviews help me update faster. Ja ne! **


	3. Chapter 2: Impressions are Important

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their owners. I only own Zepher and the merchant.**

**Summary: Mikado doesn't know what to believe when he first bought the cards. Shortly after arriving at home to make his dinner, he suddenly inputs the power that the merchant speaks of inside the cards. At first, he thinks it's just a dream until the next day where he finds four spirits hovering over him. His day off might turn out better than expected…**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Chapter 2 is underway. It's funny how the last chapter I was talking about Mikado's family issues and just recently, my family keeps raising their voice at me. Oh did I connect with Mikado at that moment. –sigh- Alright, I'll try to explain about the basics of the spirits in this chapter because using these powers are like a card game only lives are at stake (Not like Izaya is going to mentioned that though because he doesn't see it as a game surprisingly). Well, that's basically it so enjoy. **

**Zelina56: Don't worry girl. No one noticed that there's a time difference between England and Ikebukuro. LOL Mikado doesn't know where Ciel lives so he could think that he's from anywhere. **

**Bold means that someone is talking in English.**

**Italics mean personal thoughts (but since this is in first person, there will probably be less of these).**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions are Always Important**

* * *

**Mikado's POV**

After taking an alternate route, I finally made it all. As I suspected, my dad had passed out on the couch with beer bottle in hand. At least I knew he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Knowing that my dad was a heavy sleeper when he was drunk, I made it to the kitchen and turned on the sink. Putting a little bit of water in the cup of noodles, I then put it in the microwave and warmed it up for three minutes. That might seem long but I had plenty of time.

Again my mom didn't bother with the kitchen when I went to my room. At least she cleaned up the glass that shattered. Sometimes I wondered why my mom would even stay with my father. He became aggressive over something as small as a test with a few grammar mistakes. He must have had a bad day at work. If I'm right, then the Queen's Watchdog might have something to do with it. He mentioned having multiple companies (but he never specified what type of companies he owned) and I had a hunch that he might have gotten to my dad's company and did something with it. While I admit it's a guilty pleasure to see my parent's suffering, I still need them to have a job to pay for my school supplies. Scratch that, I need them in order to keep my computer functioning and food at the very least. I could find school supplies in the lost and found or maybe if someone forgot their pencil or pen, I'd take it from their desk and they'd never see it again.

Once my cup of noodles was done, I quickly closed the microwave and rushed upstairs. I stopped at the top hearing my father grumbling curse words under his intoxicated breathe.

I closed the door behind me as I turned on my computer again. I couldn't help but be addicted to the Dollars website. However, Queen's Watchdog was not on again. I kept depending on him for counsel that I keep forgetting that he has a life too. So I ended up opening another window and taking the cards out. Going on Google, I typed _in Solitaire Cards with Tarot Cards on the Back_. Of course, none of the results were accurate. They would mention solitaire cards or tarots cards but not cards that have both designs on them.

Speaking of design, I needed to know what the numbers were on the card. I always thought that the higher the card, the more it was worth. Then again, I only spent 400 yen on them which would probably be a cheap price for something so rare…how generous of that merchant…

The first card I took a look at was the Joker. Now there were originally fifty-two cards in a single deck with two jokers in them. One was black and the other was red. This card was the black joker, and when I flipped it around, the arcana on the back was the Devil in the upright position. Instantly, I knew that this card would bring bad luck just by looking at it. I didn't know much about tarot card readings but I knew that the three cards that people wanted to avoid the most was Death, Devil and the Tower with the Devil being the worse of all three of them. The Devil card usually represented the seven sins and was bad luck no matter if it was face up or face down. If this card had magic like the merchant said, I would have to avoid using this at all cost.

The second card I picked up was the King of Hearts. The King was the second highest of all the cards unless you count the ace as a one, and then it would be the highest. The King was always the card everyone goes for in many family games. Turning the card around, it had the arcana of Strength. You can tell it was the strength card by the lion on the card. A lion symbolized strength whether it was physical or spiritual. I think I could rely on the card to take on those bullies if it concerned by power.

The third and fourth cards were nearly identical. Bother cards had a two on it. One was the two of hearts and the other was two of spades. They weren't very special numbers but turning the card around I saw that the arcana was the Magician. The two of hearts card had the Magician in the upright position while the two of spades had the Magician facing upside down. This caught my attention because I felt like these two cards were one and the same. I decided to type in _Tarot Card Magician_ to see what traits this card had. Fortunately, there were many websites that had one the card represented. Skipping Wikipedia for the info, I went to the next page to see more results. The eighth link caught my eye and I clicked on it. There, it listed the entire arcana cards with the positive and negative traits. As my mouse reached the Magician section, I had to click out of the stupid pop-ups before reading the traits. The one ideal trait that the Magician card had was confidence. Something I lacked. In reverse, it became lack of confidence which matched me. I looked at the upside down Magician card and couldn't help but smile. Already digging information and I felt connection with this card. I wonder what this card would bring me.

A familiar noise rang and I knew that Queen's Watchdog was on. I knew that there was a time difference at the very least so I'm pretty sure he's at least two hours ahead of me.

**Tanaka Taro: Good evening.**

**Queen's Watchdog:…**

**Tanaka Taro: What's wrong?**

**Queen's Watchdog: It's late, yet I find myself on this website talking to you again.**

**Tanaka Taro: It's addicting, I know.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Curse technology and I curse the person who made this website.**

I couldn't help but chuckle at that statement.

**Tanaka Taro: LOL **

**Queen's Watchdog: Fine, laugh at me you bullied student. How was your day?**

**Tanaka Taro: As crappy as always. Got a 95 on my test and my dad threw a fit. **

**Queen's Watchdog: That's-**

**Tanaka Taro: Stupid I know. I just ignored him and he broke something. I'm guessing he had a bad day at work. **

**Queen's Watchdog: You sound like you dislike your father.**

**Tanaka Taro: Oh I do. Both of them are lame ass parents. I know there are kids that don't have any but I'll say it right now, having independence is better than having parents that make your life miserable.**

I notice that Queen's Watchdog stopped replying right away after I said that. I might have hit an unnecessary nerve.

**Tanaka Taro: Uh…Queen's Watchdog…kun?**

**Queen's Watchdog: It's nothing. My dog was distracting me.**

**Tanaka Taro: Oh, I see! Anyway, I met this mysterious merchant tonight and he sold me these rare cards.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Are they Pokémon cards? Tanaka Taro, I thought you were better than that. **

**Tanaka Taro: Hey, there's nothing wrong with Pokémon! You are never too old to watch or play that series! **

**Queen's Watchdog: Right...-_-**

**Tanaka Taro: Anyways, have you ever encountered solitaire cards with tarot cards on the back of them?**

**Queen's Watchdog: O_O Those cards still exist?**

**Tanaka Taro: You've seen them before?**

**Queen's Watchdog: My butler has…and I think I might have a card like that.**

**Tanaka Taro: Really? Do they really have magic?**

**Queen's Watchdog: Nope. **

I felt his mood drop when he wrote that.

**Queen's Watchdog: Or I'm not the Chosen One like that bastard of a merchant told me.**

**Tanaka Taro: He did say only a chosen one could use them.**

**Queen's Watchdog: And now it's just sitting in the room.**

**Tanaka Taro: I hate to ask, but what type of card is it?**

**Queen's Watchdog: Upside down Priestess. Why?**

**Tanaka Taro: Oh…nothing…he sold me four cards for 400 yen.**

**Queen's Watchdog: You serious?**

**Tanaka Taro: Yeah, why?**

**Queen's Watchdog: Bastard ripped me off! I had to buy it for $50.00 Euro! **

I had to open the calculator tool to see how much it was for that one card. My eyes widened in horror when I saw the price.

**Tanaka Taro: $63.93 in USD and 5377 in yen…**

**Queen's Watchdog: It was the only thing that was on me at the time but…**

**Tanaka Taro: Heh heh…I guess I got lucky. You're rich so you don't have to worry about money problems.**

**Queen's Watchdog: You're an asshole, you know that?**

**Tanaka Taro: That's my line. Anyway, if your card shows any signs of reacting to magic, can you let me know?**

**Queen's Watchdog: I can't believe you believe in magic, but yeah. If anything, I'll tell you. I got to go. My butler is grinning like an idiot again.**

**Tanaka Taro: I thought you told me he was always like that.**

**Queen's Watchdog: I guess I did. See you.**

**Tanaka Taro: Ja ne!**

Queen's Watchdog has signed off.

Tanaka Taro has signed off.

I couldn't help but sigh when I turned off his computer. In the end, I didn't know if these cards really were magical. I might have been duped for less money than Queen's Watchdog though...

After finishing my food, I decided against using the bathroom. I was too tired to go across my room and sit on that toilet. I took the two of hearts into the bed with me. I didn't know why I chose that card instead of the two of spades. Maybe it was because red was a more positive color than black…if you don't think red is a dangerous color anyway. Feeling my eyes get heavy, I drifted off into dream land. Unknown to me was that my hand began glowing and the card I was holding was being affected by the glow.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The minute Mikado fell asleep was when the spirits decided to show themselves.

"Great, that bastard decided to sell us to a kid." The spirit known as Shizuo complained as he took out a cigarette and began to light it.

"I think we're dead from the get go." Izaya agreed for once.

"Hey, that's not right! You should give this boy a chance!"

Izaya could only sigh as he looked at Masomi. "You're so optimistic Heart-kun. I doubt Spade-kun thinks the same way."

"I don't. I think we're going to die much faster now."

"Oh, you guys are so cruel!"

With that said, the blonde disappeared. Izaya could only chuckle. "Only time can tell, right Shizu-chan?"

"Don't call me that flea, or I'll kill you." He murmured dangerously.

"I would kill you too, but we're both spirits so that's impossible. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll be human again."

"If that's the case, then I can finally kill you with my own hands."

* * *

**Mikado's POV**

It was Sunday…the day where I always slept in. Nothing could wake me up, not even my parent's screaming. Unless they threw the covers off me or kicked me off my bed, then I would have to wake up. Today felt different though.

I remember waking up a little early due to something else. At first I thought it was because of season's sunshine (since it was spring, there would be more light) but when I turned my body around I didn't see the side of the wall like I normally would. I saw something else entirely.

At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but then when I blinked again, I knew there was something beside of me. My eyes widened when I saw that it was a human body. A male human body…no a naked male human body, and with that knowledge I let out a shriek.

If my parents cared, they would have barged in and demanded to know what happened. But you know what? They were either too tired or suffering from a headache from last night to go see if their only son was okay. Maybe it was a good thing though.

"Hey, don't shout so early in the morning." The male voice told me as he sat up from my bed.

I fell out of the bed the minute I screamed. On the floor, I could get a better image of the boy. He was a young male, probably around my age with short blonde hair and gold eyes. There was nothing else to describe unless I wanted to go into extreme detail about his body which wasn't going to happen in a million years.

"W-W-Who are you? What are you doing in my bed?" I managed to stutter out.

The blonde male looked at me and then gave me a cheeky grin. "You summoned me here so now I have to do your bidding."

I was confused as hell. What was he talking about? The card…

"Ah, you're wondering where that card you were sleeping with was. Well, it's right here." The blonde said this with a smile as he took the two hearted card and held it in front of me.

"D-Don't tell me that you're…"

"Yep, I'm the spirit of the Magician arcana!"

"Half a portion sadly…"

Suddenly, another spirit appeared in front of me. He looked exactly identical to the naked boy that was in my bed. The major difference was that he was actually wearing clothes (in that case, he was wearing a black hoodie with a yellow bandana tied around his neck) and was scowling compared to the other's obnoxious smile.

"Heart…put some clothes on." He continued. "Or are you trying to get laid?"

"Oh you're so cruel Spade! I just wanted to introduce myself in the friendliest way possible! Oh, but it was a disappointment that he isn't a lovely lady."

"Suit yourself." He glanced to the side. "Orihara, Heiwajima, I think you two can come out now."

When he said that, two more spirits appeared before me. One was a tall man at around 6.2 feet with blonde hair. I couldn't see his eye color because of the sunglasses he was wearing but he wore a bartender outfit that wasn't out of date surprisingly. The other was a slightly shorter but slim man with black hair and crimson colored eyes. He wore all black with a furry coat. He was the one that sent shivers down my spine when he made eye contact with me.

"I was going to come out anyway Spade-kun," the red eyed spirit stated. "I have to do the introduction again since no one here is capable of such a task."

"Izayyyyaaaaa-kuuuuunnn!" The taller male began as he looked ready to punch him in the face.

"Down Shizu-chan," the red eyed spirit taunted, "we don't want to wake Daddy up."

"And we don't need a hole in the wall on the first day." The one called Spade-kun added.

The bartender spirit seemed to have calmed down but he still continued to glare daggers at the raven haired spirit's back. He obviously ignored it as he looked at me.

"Ryugamine Mikado correct?" He asked with a sly smile.

I nodded my head slowly as he continued.

"Son of Ryugamine Ryuga who is the underdog of an automobile cooperation, and Ryugamine Hiromi, the lazy bum who works at the karaoke bar in Ikebukuro."

How did this spirit know my parents? Is he a stalker?

"I'm sure you're wondering how I got that information. I think it's obvious that I'm an information dealer…when I was still alive that is."

That explained my question, but…

"Who are you guys?"

The red eyed spirit just smirked. "Orihara Izaya of the Devil arcana; that monster behind me is Heiwajima Shizuo of the Strength arcana but everyone calls him Shizu-chan."

"You stupid flea!" Shizuo cursed the minute Izaya used that nickname. Once his tempered flared, Izaya ended up turning his attention toward the taller blonde.

The naked boy in my bed jumped out though and I found him on top of me. I felt my cheeks change color but I didn't know if they were blue in horror or they were bright pink but I panicked. I tried to push him off and that resulted in his look alike pulling him back.

"You act like you haven't seen a naked teenager before." The cynical look alike told me. I found myself glaring at him when he said that.

"Tell your brother to put some clothes on…" I mumbled.

"He's not my brother." He retaliated.

The happy go lucky one seemed unaffected by comment as he introduced himself. "I'm Kida Masomi! This handsome devil right next to me is Kida Masomi! The two of us together are called Kida Masomi of the Magician arcana!"

Nice introduction. Now put some clothes on you freak.

"To tell them apart," Izaya continued as he finished with whatever he was doing with Shizuo, "we call the gay one Heart-kun and the emo one Spade-kun."

"I'm not gay!" Heart announced. "I just wanted to express my gratitude!"

"And I'm not emo…" Spade mumbled dangerously. "You shouldn't even use those words to describe people diagnosis with depression…"

Well now I knew what to call the two idiots. To tell you the truth, I was already annoyed by these spirits. I wonder if I should just give them to Queen's Watchdog for money…

"So why are you spirits here?" I asked in an irritated tone. "I don't think I have the power to call upon spirits."

Izaya only chucked at my question. "That's a good question. Why did you summon us?"

Oh, so we're playing that game huh? Two can play at that game.

"I don't know. I remember asking you that because you seem more intelligent than I am."

That would get his ego going since he seemed like an egotistical person by appearance.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Ryugamine-kun." He said in a teasing tone. "But since you know that I'm smarter than you, I guess I'll give you some info."

Great, now hurry up. You're driving my patients you prick.

"If you haven't noticed, we're spirits. We're different from the one's you read in books but we'll the same altogether. We live in the card that we are assigned to and we haunt the person that calls upon us. From there, we must obey the orders of whoever summoned us."

"Like a genie…"

"Precisely!" Heart exclaimed. "Only we're better than genies! We actually have legs!"

"For the last time, put some clothes on!" I ended up shouting as I took my pajama pants that was shattered on the floor and threw it at him. Since he was a spirit, it went right through him but he got the point and ended up sighing as a result. He disappeared and then reappeared wearing an identical outfit that Spade was wearing but all white.

"Like my design?" He asked as he gave me a wink.

I rolled my eyes as I turned toward the Devil spirit. "Whatever. You can continue."

"Anyways, that merchant always sells a set of four cards to whoever he deems worthy of them. Once he gives them to you, you can do whatever you want with us, but I advice that you don't throw us away." He smirked when he said that.

"And what happens if I did?"

"You don't want to know."

I had a bad feeling about what he just said. So much for that idea…however, I looked at his facial expression and he said that, I noticed something. He was lying about that last sentence because I seriously doubt something bad would happen to me. Something bad might happen to them though, but I chose not to mention this for my safety.

"About the wishes, what will you grant?" I asked getting to the point.

"Anything you could ask for." Izaya answered. "It could be money, power or fame. The only thing we cannot do is bring someone back from the dead."

That sounded simple enough.

"Oh, and if you become more power hungry, we have the right to kill you." Izaya added as if it weren't important.

"That means, if you stray from your original goals and intentions and fall into the darkness," Spade continued, "you'll be brutally slaughtered."

"Oh my other self," Heart began, "must you use big vocabulary like that?"

"That's the truth. He'll need to remember this if he thinks he'll get away with abusing our powers."

I think I understood the basics of the spirits at the moment. I wanted to make sure that they really would obey my wishes.

I froze when I suddenly heard my father coming to my room. He was cursing a storm about how he had a bad headache and he needed a cigarette. Like a cigarette would stop a hangover.

"Uh…you guys said you would obey me right?" I asked again just to make sure.

"Of course!"

Heart was so loud that I thought I would have to wish for ear plugs first. Instead I ignored his outburst and stated my wish. "I wish for a pair of cigarettes."

"Now you're talking." I heard Shizuo say as he granted the wish. In a matter of seconds, the item was in front of my face and landed in my lap. "I'm taking one when no one is looking."

"But don't you already have an infinite supply of those things anyway?" Izaya questioned him. "I don't see why you need to take a man made cigarette over the spirit made one."

"You don't smoke, so you won't know the difference, flea."

Even though their fighting escalated again, my dad, still in his pajamas which included not wearing a shirt and boxers, barged into my room uninvited demanding for his cigarettes and beer.

"Dad, you know they don't sell alcohol to minors, right?"

Being a smart aleck was not a good thing especially when your dad could retaliate by punching you in the face. He growled as he noticed the cigarettes were in my hand.

"So you did get them after all." He said simply as he yanked the item of his wanting from my hands and then slammed the door behind me.

"Well, you guys saved me from a serious beating in the morning." I began in a sarcastic tone. "I guess I should thank you guys."

"**You're welcome!**"

Great, he was speaking in English now. I'm not all the way there in that subject…

"You didn't do anything." Spade reminded his other self.

"Ah, why do you always have to shoot me down?"

"I'm your foil Heart. That's my job to point out all your faults."

Shizuo didn't seem to hear my word of thanks since he was too busy dealing with Izaya…luckily the two disappeared so my room wouldn't be trashed if they became violent. I needed to keep them away from each other in the near future.

But now that I had these spirits, I knew I could do whatever I wanted. The question is would I listen to their warnings? I didn't know at that moment but I think I wouldn't…

"Hey, where are you going Mikado?" Heart asked me.

Already on the first name bias?

"I'm going to get change and get out of here. I have to study today and I'm doing it at the library."

"Great, we'll come with you!" Heart announced as he pointed to him and Spade.

Spade didn't seem all that happy and I wasn't thrilled either, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring them along. After all, they would be invisible to the human eye, right? I would decide what to do after I finished getting ready.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 4934 words. I was going to post this yesterday but my computer died out on me so I had to finish it today. Why is so hot and summer is like over for me next week? Anyway, here are some things I needed to mention.**

**1. I researched the name's of Mikado's parents, and I'm taking the Durarara Wiki to account. **

**2. The researching section, if you actually go to the second page of Google and go to the eighth link, you should get what Mikado sees. It has a blue background.**

**3. Don't wake Daddy...remember that game? That game pissed me off. Wait, most board games did, so this one isn't any different. **

**4. Why aren't Shizuo and Izaya fighting like they should? It's because they're spirits. If Shizuo were to actually fight him like he would in the series, then people WOULD get hurt and the problem is no one can see spirits except Mikado at the moment. **

**5. You guys are probably wondering why there are two Masomi's. I'll explain that in due time but it's a plot point. **

**I think that's it for the questions. I'll update...next chapter...soon...my eyes are giving out on me...again...ja ne...**


	4. Chapter 3: To Become a Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their owners. I only own Zepher, the merchant, Nodoka, Takuto and Myojin. **

**Summary: Mikado takes Heart and Spade out shortly after summoning them. At first, he is peeved by both of them but eventually after they demonstratr what they are capable of, Mikado starts liking the idea of having them around…**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Bold means that someone is talking in English.**

**Italics mean personal thoughts (but since this is in first person, there will probably be less of these).**

**Chapter 3 is on its way! Hope you guys are happy with this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: To Become a Human…**

**Mikado's POV**

**

* * *

**

I didn't know why I felt more excited today. Maybe it was because I was actually going to be hanging out with someone for a change. Of course, they were spirits so everyone else would think I'm crazy.

I didn't have that many good clothes to choose from since my wardrobe was limited to mainly my school uniform. I only had three pairs that included the top and bottom and a few pajamas and that was practically it. I wanted to go shopping with my parents at least once but because they're so busy, they would send their son to school wearing the same thing every day.

Looking into my room again, I only took the necessities. That included my bag with my textbooks, my favorite pen, some paper and the two Magician cards.

"I'm leaving you two here." I told the Devil and Strength arcana. "I want to test these two cards right now."

"You sure?" Izaya asked with another cocky grin. "You won't regret it?"

I sure hope I wouldn't. I think it would be better for these two to be left at home. I don't want them causing problems outside of my house…

"You two ready?" I asked.

The two still wore their identical outfits. Heart looked ready to go while Spade didn't seem to want to go into the spring sunshine.

"**Let's go on the adventure of a lifetime!**" Heart declared in English.

Ignoring him, I proceeded to go downstairs. My mom was still asleep but my dad was walking around trying to get a cup of coffee. Didn't my dad read that coffee couldn't get rid of a hangover either?

"I'm going to the library now." I told my dad as I reached the door.

"This early? That's unlike you." My dad commented. "You usually cramped in that room on that stupid website until noon."

I clenched my fist again when he insulted the Dollars website but my response was. "I just have an urge to study."

I quickly left the house before my dad could ask another question.

* * *

The morning air didn't suit me at all. I had to shut my eyes as the sun looked down upon me, shining its bright rays in my direction.

Heart acted like it was his first time out in the open. The minute we were a couple of blocks away from my house, he was already floating in the air and swirling in joy yelling more English words that I wasn't able to make out. I admit it was kind of cute but very childish.

Spade on the other hand didn't look so happy. He looked like he just wanted to go back inside my house and hide.

"This is incredible Mikado!" He exclaimed. "I hadn't felt this good in a while!"

"You make it seem like you haven't seen the sun before."

"When you're kept underground, it's understandable." Spade told me.

I was rather shocked by this information. Did their previous masters not let them out for sunshine?

"Hey Mikado, wish for us to be visible to humans!" Heart begged. "I want to feel the sun on me!"

I was going to say no but then I saw the pleading gold eyes. I was not use to people giving me the puppy dog looked. I avoided eye contact with him only to see that Spade was also giving me the look. His looked different from Heart's anticipated one. Spade's looked more desperate…

"…I wish for you two to be visible to the human eye." I wished.

Heart cheered as a small gust of wind blew. With the wind, his body seemed to become more visible but I couldn't tell because I could see him. The same thing happened to Spade. Now, there weren't any bystanders nearby, so they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"This is great! Thank you Mikado!" Heart thanked as he hugged me tightly.

"Y-Your welcome. Now get off!"

I was surprised by my strength when I was able to force him off of me. I couldn't even do something as simple as that when Aoba and his thugs harassed me. Maybe it was because he was a spirit and light as a feather.

"So, where is the library you speak of?" Heart questioned.

"From here, it will take half an hour." I told him. "I usually take the bus, but I'm fine with walking today."

Truth be told, I ran out of extra change so I couldn't take the bus even if I wanted to. Heart didn't seem to catch on but Spade did.

"Alright, let's go that way!"

As Heart walked in front of us, waving his arms in the air like he didn't care, I noticed a little tug on my sleeve from Spade.

"Thank you…" He managed to stutter.

I felt my cheeks getting hot for a second before I turned away. "I-It's nothing. Heart-kun wouldn't shut up if I didn't do it."

* * *

It felt different walking through the streets of Ikebukuro with someone. I was so use to being alone that I never experienced this feeling that I'm feeling right now.

Because of Heart, people actually noticed us. I was surprised that people looked at me and remembered me as the quiet honor student. Now with Masomi around, they took one glance at me before ignoring me.

"Hey, what's that place?" He asked pointing to a huge restaurant.

"That's the Russian Sushi." I told him. "It's not that popular sadly. The owner has been trying to recruit someone to give flyers out outside of the restaurant but everyone always bails out when they find out they have to do that for the entire day."

Heart kept on grinning. "This place would be perfect for Simon!"

"Simon?"

"He's the Hierophant spirit. If you use our powers wisely, you'll be able to find more of us by coincidence and then you can make him human and then he'll make many people happy!"

He was getting ahead of himself. I didn't know who had the endurance to stand outside of a restaurant and hand flyers all day.

The minute we got far away from the restaurant though, I wanted to turn tail and run. In front of us were Aoba and his gang of thugs. They just happen to spot me…

"Oh look, it's Mikado-sempai!"

Spade gave me a quick glance. "Is he your friend?"

"Hardly. Let's take an alternate route and-"

It was too late. They were already in my face and surrounding me. Aoba already had his arm around my shoulder like we were best buddies

"I don't see you around these parts in the morning. Where are you heading?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"Ah, come on. You can tell your friends Mikado-sempai. Especially me."

His other two friends were laughing at me as they waited for an answer. Luckily for me, Heart made himself known, as he seemed to be the type that didn't like to be ignored.

"Hey Mikado! Who are these people?"

They took notice of the two blondes and the nice act disappeared instantly.

"And who are these two?" Aoba asked still keeping his smile.

"These two are my…" I stopped mid sentence. I didn't know what to label them as.

"We're Mikado's friends!" Heart exclaimed. "I'm Kida Masomi! And that beautiful look alike over there is Kida Masomi. Together, we are both Kida Masomi!"

"He's Heart, I'm Spade." Spade corrected as had to stop Heart from flapping his arms in the air and hitting someone with them.

Aoba didn't seem pleased when they addressed themselves as my friends. "I see...how long do you know Mikado-sempai?"

"Today!" Heart declared.

I officially declare Heart a dumb blonde.

Aoba's two thugs looked at Heart and then back at me and just laughed like the hyenas they were.

"Oh, that's a good one!" The muscular thug began as he kept eye contact with Heart. "How are we supposed to believe that you're not lying?"

"I'm not." Heart continued to grin like the idiot he was. I don't think he could understand the serious of this situation.

"What's the proof?"

"We met in front of the Russian Sushi." Spade answered. "I think that's all we need to tell you since you three don't appear to be Mikado-sama's friends."

I froze. What was with the _sama_?

Now it was Aoba's turn to giggle. "Sama huh? Damn Mikado-sempai, your family already ordered a servant? Can I join and at what price?"

"It's priceless." I growled. "Now can you do us a favor and leave?"

"Now why would I do that Mikado-sempai? My favorite passing time is being around you."

That sounded creepy in context. I would have stepped back but I was paying more attention to the two other thugs. They were a bigger threat than Aoba was in my opinion. I especially didn't like the thinner thug who was licking his lips when he took a glance at Spade.

"Hey," he began with a purr, "Why are people like you hanging out with this loser? We can show you the highlights of this city."

Both spirits were not amused.

"I would go with you guys," Heart began, "but there is not hot babe with you, so I'll have to decline sadly."

"Why would I hang out with jerks like you?" Spade asked him darkly.

Spade was being a little too honest. The bigger thug didn't take that response well.

"You think you two are too good for us."

Aoba glared at his muscular friend. "Stand down."

This was great. Aoba didn't have control of his friends this time. I shouldn't be happy though because the muscular thug laid a punch on Heart. My first reaction was to cover my eyes but I didn't. To my surprise, Heart simply moved his neck slightly to avoid the blow. His eyes drooped though as he kept his focus on the muscular thug.

"Violence isn't a good thing." Heart reminded him as he laid his own punch on the thug. It sent him flying into the streets. Bystanders turned our direction seeing someone who was twice Heart's side being punched into the street.

I was stunned. Even if he didn't look like it, Heart had the strength to back up his idiot nature.

That could not be said the same for Spade though. He shrieked when the thinner man seized his arm.

"Are you going to punch me into the street to?"

Heart was going to slug the thinner man too but I didn't expect Aoba to go over to him and catch his arm.

"My, you sure are strong, friend of Mikado-sempai."

"That's Kida Masomi to you." His voice became a little deeper. "Now let go of Spade."

My focus was on Spade too. Why wasn't he fighting back? He was a spirit so he could probably best him like Heart did to the muscular one. Checking his expression, I saw a familiar expression that I saw on people that were harassed by Aoba. Fear.

I should have wished for either of them to get rid of these jerks. I couldn't bring myself to use a wish for a petty reason. Instead, I did something I thought I wouldn't be able to do. I laid a blow on the thinner guy's face. For a second, I thought my knuckles would crack but the rime I heard must have been his face. He released Spade and unconsciously I caught him in my arms. Let's just say, Aoba was…surprised.

"I don't care what you guys do to me," I preached, "but don't drag my friends into this!"

Aoba was stunned that I stood up to him after all of these years. He glared at me and then back at Heart who was preparing to use his left fist to punch him. He then looked at his thinner friend who was glaring daggers at me and his muscular friend that was still recovering from the blow.

"Takuto, Myojin, we're leaving."

"But Aoba."

"Now!"

The big guy Myojin didn't need to be told twice before he was at Aoba's side. The thinner one Takuto, had a slower reaction time.

"Don't think this is the last time." He snarled. "I'll get back at you and blackie over there."

Normally, I would be freaked out by now. His tone of voice made him sound like a predator, but I decided to stand my ground. "I'd like to see you try it."

Aoba had to drag Takuto away before causing a bigger fuss. For the first time, I had managed to chase Aoba away without getting injured.

"Yeah, you better run! Mikado and I will kick your butts any day!" Heart yelled despite them being out of hearing range. He turned to his other self and only sighed. "Why didn't you follow my lead?"

"…I froze up…"

"Obviously! If you let that happen again, you might have a red mark on that beautiful face of yours. And since you have my face, I don't want to see it tarnished."

"…Sorry…"

Now I was starting to feel bad for Spade. Heart was going too far with his lecture but there might have been a reason why he did not fight back. I wasn't going to pry now though. Not in the open streets where people were still watching us.

"The library is a few more blocks from here." I interrupted the two. "Let's go there and talk."

The two spirits had no choice but to comply to my consent. It was silent the rest of the way because of that.

* * *

Finally making it to the library, the first thing I did was look for the librarian assistant. She always had a spot reserved for me because I was a regular.

"Unami-san, are you here today?" I asked calling out to her.

The lady at the counter eyed me as she told me to shush.

"Unami Nodoka will come to your aid soon. Oh, here she is now."

The librarian's assistant made her appearance. I could see Heart was drooling over her but I couldn't blame him. She was a unique girl with medium length hair and blue eyes. Her overall figure was slim and her breast size was small compared to other woman I've seen. From experience, I'll tell you not to comment on her chest size. She's very sensitive about her buxom. Unami was a girl that never smiled. She always seemed to be looking in the distance even when arranging the books in the library or helping out children.

"Did anyone tell you that your hair is as dazzling as the ocean?"

Already Heart was hitting on the librarian. His comment about her hair was dead on. Unami was unique because she had blue hair. Now, she never told anyone why her hair was an unnatural blue but I think she bleached it despite her saying one time that it was indeed natural. I couldn't believe that though.

"I am not interested in kids."

Oh, rejected in ten seconds flat. Spade was cackling at Heart's failure as he crouched behind me and sulked.

"Are you studying again Ryugamine Mikado?"

Did I mention that she has a tendency to speak like a robot? I wonder why she's practically emotionless unless it came to reading really good books.

"Ah yes…"

"The middle table in the back is available." Unami told us as she went back to the fiction to rearrange the book…and removing a series called Twilight off the shelf and putting it in the trash can that was labeled **BOOKS TO BURN**.

Spade and I went over to the back. We both had to drag Heart from the hood to stop him from hitting on another girl.

"This can't be…how could a beautiful woman like her reject a handsome bishounen like me?"

"Because you're underage." Spade said rather harshly as he helped me get my books out. "And you're not that attracted."

"Oh, how could you say that when we share the same face?"

"Because we have different personalities and you act like a kidanova."

Wow, that was actually a good word. Combine Kida with Casanova…

"My cruel self is just so cruel…"

"To be fair Heart, Unami hasn't had a date for twenty-four years." I began explaining.

"That's why she's perfect-"

My face must have been serious because both of them had different expressions…

"They said seven years ago that the person she had feelings for died."

Spade turned to Nodoka who had her back turned to us. He gave her a sympathetic look. Heart on the other hand had other ideas.

"They say that a second love can heal the broken heart."

"…You're missing the point." I didn't like to gossip but this story was all over the news seven years ago and is still in the old newspapers that my dad used to get. "They never found the body of him and his friends. Because of that, they couldn't give them a proper burial or a final farewell…"

I swear that Heart had the inability to feel sadness because this information seems to bounce off his head. However, Spade was taking in the information. I soon remembered that the two were one person. Maybe one of them was incapable of taking in negative emotions while the other one held everything in. If I thought about it this way, it would make since why Heart wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I think Nodoka-chan needs a little sunshine in her life." The blonde grinned. "And that sunshine will be me."

I could only watch as Heart left the table to try and hit on her again. I was planning to get up and bring him back so he wouldn't cause a scene.

"Don't worry about him. After a few more rejections, he'll come back and complain."

Spade knew what he was talking about, so I decided to open my books and start studying.

* * *

We ended up spending six hours at the library. Normally, I would stay until closing time to avoid speaking to my parents or starting a conversation with random people on the streets. Reading the same text over and over allowed me to understand the material completely. The reason I do so well is because I didn't have anyone to interact with. If I was confused, I would ask Unami for help. She apparently was the smartest student at Raira Academy during her years there. Her best subject was math and as a result, she understood how to do every problem.

This time though, I couldn't ask for her help because Heart was too busy hitting on her. She was not pleased with the attention she was receiving from the blonde. The bluenette ended up avoiding my table entirely and focused on work.

Spade was helpful though. No, I did not wish for him to help me out with studying. I learned that if you want something, you're going to have to do it yourself and this is one of those things. However, that didn't stop Spade from helping me out. I learned that he was really good at language assignments but he did horrible in history. He didn't seem to grasp the concept of World War II (which by the way was our next topic of the year). I had to remind him that our country was messed up back then and took over the Asian nations back then. Heck, Japan attacked China while it was in a civil war with itself. Judging from Spade's reaction, he must have thought we were America or something...

Anyways, I packed my books up early. Spade seemed interested in checking out shounen manga though. Luckily I had my library card on me so I let him check out a book as a reward for helping me out…even though it would be easier to wish for the desired manga.

I had to monitor what he was checking out though…and of course I should have predicted that he check out the ecchi series Negima. Every guy's dreams is inside the book. Choose one of the thirty-one plus girls that will be the one you jack off to and then go find hentai doushinji about them. Very effective method that I should try one day…

"My friend Yumasaki showed me this book during the time when we were both together," Spade began, "I got into the series…but I could not get to volume five because that master when crazy…and we got separated. I don't think he or his friends have seen the light of day ever since that master was dead…"

He was talking about another one of the spirits. I wonder what arcana he was supposed to be. In the end, I had to wish for Heart to come with us because he tried again to persuade Nodoka to go out with him. I wonder if this was what he was alike when he was still alive.

I was tired of studying per say and even when I studied for so long, I knew I wouldn't do well for the upcoming test or at least meet my parent's standards. Being exhausted resulted in me forgetting that Heart and Spade were still visible to the human eye, so when we got back home, I was greeted by both of my parents who were stunned that I brought someone home. If only it was a girl would I get more respect...

"And who is this?" My father asks glaring at both blondes. I guess from the human eye, they were twins.

Heart grinned as he was going to introduce himself again. "I'm Kida Masomi. The handsome devil behind me is Kida Masomi. Together, we are both Kida Masomi!"

"It's just Heart and Spade." Spade murmured.

"Tell them to go home." My father ended up responded. God, he was such a jerk to the guests.

"Father…they have nowhere to go…" I tried to make up a story. Maybe if I played my cards right, he would give them sympathy points and let them stay for a while. "They've been living in a worn out apartment for a while with no parents…and they really need a place to stay."

"There's no room." This jackass is making it harder than it is.

Spade stayed quiet like he should but Heart didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, the apartment is filled with horrible rats and a leaking roof. Could you spare us a room with Mikado? I don't think my beautiful self could tolerate an environment like that."

Heart was pushing it. I was about to say that I would handle it but Spade tugged on my sleeve.

"It will be okay…he's the spirit of persuasion." Spade told me.

Persuasion huh? So far, I've seen him do anything but persuade…

Then, I felt the atmosphere in the room lighting up. So he was using his powers to get my dad to agree.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you stay? This is the first time I have ever heard of my son having any friends because he doesn't have any."

Best father in the world indeed.

"Because we're poor souls that will die if you don't let us stay here; our lives are now in your hands."

My dad grumbled. Heart gave him the bad conscious speech. If he didn't let them stay, he'll regret it. I saw my mother was already heading upstairs. She was still getting ready for work after all. Finally, my dad let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I'll give you one week to stay here and then you're out of here."

I didn't realize that I was smiling but my father must have caught it and continued.

"Just this once I'll let you have these street rats over. You need someone in your life…"

"T-Thank you..."

That was probably the first time I had ever thanked by father and I don't think it will be the last. Heart cheered as he led me up to my room. Spade followed closely behind me. Maybe today was a good day after all because all the things I couldn't do before, I finally did. I wonder if things will go this smoothly at school tomorrow…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 4792 words. Sorry it took a while but school is actually starting out hard for me...heh heh...here are things to know or pay attention to.**

**1. Take note to how Spade reacts compared to Heart. **

**2. Nodoka may seem weird but her role is actually important. I won't say anything about her or who her friend was. But the seven year incident is very important and will be brought up frequently. **

**3. Now Masomi, Izaya and Shizuo all have a unique trait about them. Masomi is known for persuading people with his powers. Izaya causes fear within people because of how crafty he is and Shizuo can make most items seem like poltergeist which is a different type of fear. These abilities need to be kept an eye on as it affects who can grant what wish to Mikado if it's a powerful wish. **

**4. Don't ask me about the Negima thing...because I look at the hentai doushinji for Kaede. -guilty pleasure- **

**5. Best dad in the world. Watch Umineko and you'll get the joke only replace dad with mom or grandfather. LOL**

**That's it. Reviews make me update faster but I'll be busy with school and I'm starting pre collage the week after. Ja ne! **


	5. Chapter 4: Respect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their owners. I only own Zepher, the merchant, Nodoka, Takuto and Myojin.**

**Summary: Mikado doesn't think it will be a good idea to enroll Heart and Spade in Raira Academy but he really doesn't have a choice now that they're living with him in human form temporary. Of course, enrolling them into the same class has actually gotten him some friends now and new respect that he thought he'd never get.**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Bold means that someone is talking in English.**

**Italics mean personal thoughts (but since this is in first person, there will probably be less of these).**

**So here comes chapter 4. I'm not sure if I'll portray certain characters correctly because I know I ain't in the RP I'm doing with my friend but I'll keep trying. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Respect (Finally)**

**

* * *

**

**Mikado's POV**

The entire night for me was actually pretty good. It was like having a slumber party…but guys don't have sleepovers so I won't call it that. Heart was too loud for his own good. He didn't have to brag about how he could easily convince my dad to stay. Heart announced that if he used more of his energy, he would be able to stay for an unlimited amount of time…personally I didn't want them taking up space in my room.

Speaking of room…the place was trashed. Everything except my bed and my computer were unharmed. Something told me that the Devil and the Strength cards really did duke it out in my room in the quietest way possible. I'm impressed that my mother didn't come in here and scream but then again, they don't seem to check my room for anything. I am a big boy after all.

"Orihara-san...Heiwajima-san...where are my pajamas?"

They both appeared on opposite sides of me. The bartender looked ready to kill the other again. Izaya just laughed.

"Who knows what happened to them."

"…I wish for a clean pair of my pajamas back."

He was still smirking when he snapped his fingers and my pajamas were back in my hands.

"And I wish for my room to be the same as it was when I woke up."

Now Izaya was being a dick. Sure he granted the wish within a few seconds but he made sure my bed was unfixed and all my crap was on the floor.

"You said exactly how it was this morning."

I rolled my eyes as I turned to Heart who was bouncing on my bed like it was a trampoline. It was like I was at a playground with immature kids.

"Stop bouncing on my bed Heart!"

He bounced off the bed and into my lap. Did this guy heard of something called personal bubble?

"You're no fun Mikado!"

Yep, this guy was too close for comfort. I had to slowly push him off of me before dragging myself to my computer.

"Ah, you're going to zone us out by going online?" Izaya asked as he hovered over my computer.

"That's the plan. Oh, I wish for Chinese take outs for dinner."

Izaya ended up granting the wish again. It was a random dish he ended up taking and surprisingly, there were for three people. Wait...how did he know that I liked the orange chicken and not the sweet and sour?

"I'm an informant." He answered. "I know everything about our master."

Great, this guy was a stalker and a mind-reader. Reminds me of that vampire from Twilight…and girls digged this kind of thing in America apparently.

"I would appreciate it if you guys left me alone or at least avoided looking at my computer screen." I began to speak. "I don't want you guys reading on my conversation."

Izaya was going to say something but Shizuo ended up pulling him away and then disappearing with him. Something told me they were going to go for another round…and I'm not talking about that.

As I logged onto the Dollars chat section, I saw that Queen's Watchdog was on again. It was late where he was apparently. Maybe I should tell him that kid's need their beauty sleep…

**Tanaka Taro: Good evening.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Good evening. Get any studying done?**

**Tanaka Taro: More so than before. I have to tell you that those cards do have magic.**

**Queen's Watchdog: O rly?**

**Tanaka Taro: There's no reason to lie about that. They all take the form of a human and they seriously do grant wishes.**

**Queen's Watchdog: ****…Go on.**

**Tanaka Taro: Well, they said that can grant most wishes except bringing someone back from the dead. They are a lively bunch…**

"Mikado, who are you talking to?"

Dammit, why couldn't Heart just mind his own business?

"No one…"

Heart ended up looking at the chat and grinned. I couldn't read what Queen's Watchdog wrote but I found myself fighting him for control over the keyboard.

**Tanaka Taro: ajsklodjaksfhjalsdhjk! I'm in love with u!**

He didn't replyed to this…I finally pushed Heart into Spade who ended up punching Heart in the gut. I groaned as I turned back to my computer screen.

**Tanaka Taro: Sorry, it was Heart…one of the spirits inside the card…the Magician one to be precise.**

**Queen's Watchdog: ****…I thought you were on crack for a second. Don't even dare to scare me like that again.**

**Tanaka Taro: Thought about taking crack once… ****but decided against it when I saw how fucked the hobos on the street are. But do you believe me now?**

**Queen's Watchdog: I guess. I'll still have to see you in person to confirm it.**

**Tanaka Taro: Wait…you mean…**

**Queen's Watchdog: I think I will visit you but that's only because your father owes me money.**

I chuckled nervously as I decided to ask him a question.

**Tanaka Taro: Are you a loan shark?**

**Queen's Watchdog: No, his boss noticed that your father stole money from the company and want me to retrieve it. I have a huge influence after all.**

**Tanaka Taro: I doubt my dad will take you seriously. He's a child hater.**

**Queen's Watchdog: I got my butler so I'll be fine.**

**Tanaka Taro: You talk about your butler a lot. Don't you have other servants?**

**Queen's Watchdog: Yes but they are incompetent and useless most of the time. My butler does the work for them.**

**Tanaka Taro: That sounds like one hell of a butler.**

**Queen's Watchdog: ****… Heh, you wouldn't believe me but, that's exactly, word for word, how he describes himself…**

I couldn't help but laugh softly to myself. I guess I was right about one thing and that was his butler was not human if he could do all the things Queen's Watchdog claims he could.

**Tanaka Taro: Well, I got to get off now. I have to go eat…and stop Heart from messing up with my room…the other two spirits…did that when I went to study.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Finally.**

**Tanaka Taro: Cruel…hey, I need a first name so I know who to look for next week.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Now why would I give you my name? How do I know you're not a pedophile?**

**Tanaka Taro: Uh…you're butler would kill me if I was.**

**Queen's Watchdog:…..**

**Tanaka Taro: Uh…**

**Queen's Watchdog: It's Ciel Phantomhive and you best remember it.**

I gasped. That name was famous in Europe…hoo boy…what has my dad gotten himself into?

**Tanaka Taro: Mikado Ryugamine.**

**Queen's Watchdog: That sounds like someone famous.**

**Tanaka Taro: It's not…anyway…got to go…good night.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Good night.**

The minute I logged off, I turn my gaze to Heart who kept laughing at me. I stared at him for like three minutes until he finally noticed that my eyes were on him.

"I know I'm handsome but it's rude to stare." He teased.

"Heart, I just realized I made a fool out of myself. The kid I've been talking to this entire time is well known in Europe…"

Heart did not see my distressed face and cheered. "That's good!"

"That's bad…you confessed my fake feelings to him."

"Well friends tell each other that they love one another. Unless, you see him more than a friend…"

"Heart…I haven't even met him in person. How could I love someone over the website?"

"Well...long distance relationship!"

This was getting ridiculous. "If you two are done eating, go to sleep. I have to take you to school tomorrow."

Spade didn't seem that happy about it but Heart cheered. "Alright! There are more erotic babes at the school!"

"I thought you liked Unami…"

"I can give my body to anyone Mikado but my heart and soul is dedicated only to the lovely mermaid."

Spade decided to end this useless conversation by throwing a pillow at his energetic self.

"Shut up. We're going to have to ask Izaya to fill in the form for us."

"…He can do that?"

Spade nodded his head. "You just have to wish for a form about a student transferring and then he'll fill it up with gibberish stuff…it usually works."

I wasn't so sure about that. Fake information could you in trouble by the law. Then again, these are spirits that didn't have a family so it would make since to make up stuff along the way.

"Orihara-san, are you still here?"

Izaya appeared again with a black eye. He was not happy but I was seeing his irritated expression. "What do you want?"

"I wish for the school forms."

Red eyes rolled when he snapped his fingers and two forms appeared in front of me. I then handed it out to him.

"Fill them out for me, will you?"

"Is that an order?"

"Not really. It's more of a request that you must do."

"Same thing…this will be sent to the school for you, don't worry about it…now…"

Izaya disappeared before I could ask anything else. Heart burst out laughing since he was obviously holding it in.

"Oh my god, Shizuo actually laid a punch on him! New record!"

Spade cracked a small smile before frowning again. "Now that that's done, you can disappear now Heart."

"What? Why just me?"

"Because you're annoying." We both ended up telling the happy blonde.

The now sad blonde started to cry fake tears as he disappeared. He'll be back tomorrow…but at least it would be quiet for the night.

"Am I dismissed?"

"No, I think it will be better if you stay outside of the world you guys come from."

I didn't know what I was saying. I guess I wanted to tell him that I wanted at least one person to sleep in the room so I knew I would wake up to a friendly face. Well, his face was far from friendly when you think about it because he was always frowning compared to Heart that always had that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Whatever you say Mikado-sama."

I felt my cheeks lighting up again. Why did he have to call me _sama_?

"Umm…can you drop the honorifics?" I asked nervously. "You can just call me Mikado like Heart."

"Not going to happen." He said quickly. "If I didn't add something after your name, you would think it was him talking…"

I never thought about it like that but…

"You two may have the same voice but he's too chirpy. I'll recognize him easily."

Masomi seemed upset with this answer. I don't know what I said to make him scowl at me but he ended up snapping his fingers. A mattress appeared below my bed.

"What time does school start?"

"8:30 in the morning…"

"Unlike Heart, I'm a heavy sleeper." He replied before I could ask him why. He disappeared for a few seconds and then came back in yellow pajamas. Yellow was a good color on him…but when he kept moping around, then no. "You might want to use force to wake me up."

I hope that wasn't the case. He lies under the mattress and soon fell asleep. I couldn't help but be upset with myself. I don't know why but I think Spade doesn't like being compared to Heart. There's nothing to compare him to really. After all, when it comes down to it, they're the same person…

I soon found myself changing my pajamas and later turning off the light. Brushing my teeth can wait for tomorrow. I didn't want to face my parents. Slowly, I went over to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Mikado is so cruel!" Heart complained to Izaya who was busy filling out the forms. "He doesn't want to wake up to see my beautiful face but then he let's Spade stay in his room! It's not fair!

"Maybe if you weren't annoying, then you both would have been in the room." Izaya told him. It was hard for him to concentrate when one's vision was blurry because of a black eye caused by your worst enemy. "Besides, you have the same face. What's the difference?"

"It's a huge difference! Mikado wants to wake up to someone with a wonderful smile on his face. Spade doesn't know how to smile!"

"You would be surprised…" The informant murmured as he finished the two sheets. He then handed them to Heart. "Make yourself useful and slip this in the school. I'll get Shizu-chan to give you customized uniforms."

Heart continued to whine before he disappeared. He would be back in the next five minutes but that was enough time for Izaya to curse at Shizuo for damaging his eye good.

"Bastard…" He cursed under his breath as he used his powers to make the school bags for both blondes. Seriously, he wasn't a babysitter for these two idiots that could make the bag themselves.

"Hey Shizu-chan, I know you're there. Do us all a favor and make them Raira uniforms."

The bartender grunted as he appeared behind Izaya. He had many cuts on his ruined uniform and he was not pleased to be ordered by the Devil arcana.

"You make it. I won the battle."

"Hardly _you jackass…_"

"If we weren't spirits I would kill you right now."

"Funny, I thought the same thing, now make them their uniform. I'm not doing all the work."

Shizuo growled like a wild animal. He looked ready to lay another fist on the informant but Masomi appeared before the two still whining about their master's cruelty. The kid alone wore them both out so he ended up reluctantly complying with the Devil card's wishes. Needless to say, Shizuo still rubbed in the fact that he clearly beat him up.

Heart loved his uniform. Despite both uniforms being an identical shade of sky blue, it had a hood on the back of the uniform. Something that most Japanese students weren't allowed to wear but who cares about the rules anyway when you're a spirit?

"Thank you Shizuo! I thought you would be a jerkass like Izaya! Yay! Now I can hit on the sexy babes with this!"

Izaya felt insulted but heck, his battery will die in a few minutes, and then the two could get some quiet time…glaring at each other. They can only hope that their master decides to leave them at home. They don't want to put up with his yapping all day.

* * *

**Mikado's POV**

I wasn't use to waking up with someone next to me. Granted, even though Spade was sleeping on the floor, I open my eyes and he's in the same spot that Heart was yesterday. Luckily, he wasn't naked but that didn't change the fact that my body temperature was heating up.

Spade wasn't like Heart. He was more modest and reserved. Maybe that's why I tolerated him. He was always frowning at something but he always directed it at Heart. However, seeing his sleepy figure, he no longer had to frown. His scowl was gone from his face and replaced with a small smile. I wonder what dreams he was having…

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I slowly tried to get out of the bed. I froze when his arms wrapped around me. What was I? Some sort of teddy bear? Even with those thoughts, my cheeks were still bright red. I wasn't use to close contact like this. I didn't know how to react.

"Spade…please wake up…" I try to tell him as I made multiple failed attempts to get him off me. He just tightened his grip on me. If he was Heart, then I would be squished. I felt my face turning blue and my body becoming numb. I paled when I looked at the ceiling to see three spirits looking down on me. Two of them had the most terrifying faces I have ever seen and the third looked ready to kill me. I couldn't take it anymore and screamed.

I got a reaction from Spade this time at least. He let go and his eyes snapped open. While I may have fallen off the bed, my scream made him disappear temporary. Heart and Izaya were laughing at us.

"What the hell?"

"Now you see why Ryugamine-kun didn't want to sleep with you in the room." The informant said. He was enjoying my embarrassment.

Heart's eyes widened like he didn't suspect this. "I didn't think Spade was this bold! Bonzai!"

Spade appeared behind Heart and back handed him in the neck causing the other to cry out in pain.

"I…y-you know I have nightmares! You know I crawl in bed whenever they appear!"

Spirits have nightmares? That's new.

Heart shook his head. "I see right through you. You wanted to sleep with Mikado. I want to be in your shoes too! The idea of two bodies touching and having a passionate embrace."

There were footsteps coming to my room. Great, I was being too loud. I shooed both Izaya and Shizuo away and forced the other two to remain in human form. Heart was already ready for school though. He must have used his powers to get ready on his own.

"What's with the racket?" My father asked me as he barged into my room without knocking. How rude…

Heart just grinned at my father in response. "Nothing happened at all. Mikado and Spade were just having a zealous night with-"

This time, Spade through a pillow at him. "Shut up! You're just making stuff up!"

My dad eyed me suspiciously. I frowned as I got off from my bed and started to push him out of my room. "It's nothing dad. I just screamed from a nightmare I had. Nothing more…so I'm going to get ready now; go to work please."

He was still glaring daggers at me as I shut the door. Chances were he was still standing at the door. I asked Izaya to check if he was still waiting for me to say something. The informant went through the wall and came back ten minutes later when my dad left. He was so persistent!

"Heart, what were you implying?" I asked. My temper was threatening to flare up.

"Isn't it obvious? You two were having a wonderful-"

I closed my eyes shut when Spade kneed him in the private parts. I thought spirits couldn't feel pain but I guess I was wrong. Heart was screaming again and this time, he disappeared from sight.

"That will give us some quiet." Spade muttered half heartedly as he snapped his fingers to get the uniform that Shizuo made for both him and Heart. "You should get ready too. Also, don't think much about what Heart said."

"Don't worry I know." I told him. My cheeks were still bright red though at what he was implying. You can't skip to the final step in a relationship when you are someone who hasn't had a girlfriend in sixteen years because they think you're a dork.

It would be too suspicious if I asked Spade to dress me up so I had to do everything by hand…except getting the food. I just asked for a simple toast that I was too lazy to put in the toaster. Shizuo grumbled about how teenagers these days were slackers but still complied with my wish.

* * *

We ended up leaving fifteen minutes early. I couldn't deal with my father because of this morning. Heart loved making everything more awkward for me, but it always worked out somehow.

Heart's face was colored a pastel color. I guess Spade kicked him really hard but I guess that's an understatement. He was quiet the entire way…and Spade was smiling because of the silence.

It felt weird coming to school with Masomi. They stood out for many reasons. The first reason was because they were with me, the loser of all people. Second was that they weren't wearing the professional school uniform. Since it was made by Shizuo with his wish, it made the outfit seem more gangster like. Finally, Heart had recovered from the low blow and was hitting on almost every girl he saw with his lame pickup lines. While many of the girls giggled at his jokes or at least his attempts to look cool, they all ended up rejecting him.

Since the papers were turned in, Heart and Spade were allowed to come to class with me. They got their schedule…and they had the same classes as me. I don't know if I should be happy or affronted. It all depends on if they humiliate me in class.

Despite the first bell ringing, Aoba and his thugs came to my class…and the history teacher allowed it if they could torture me. They didn't expect both Heart and Spade to be in the same classroom as me.

"Alright class, we have two new transfer students." He said as he called them both to the front of the class. "Introduce yourself to the class."

His tone was harsher than usual. Guess he didn't like the fact that I had a friend or two.

Heart grinned. Instantly, I felt myself sinking deeper into my chair as his voice rang through everyone's ears.

"Nice to meet you everyone! Especially the beautiful ladies in this class!"

Already the girls seem to like him.

"I'm Kida Masomi! My wonderful twin is also named Kida Masomi!"

Before he could say their name a third time, Spade interrupted him. "He likes to be called Heart. Just call me Spade."

He tried to smile but it was so fake that everyone could tell that he was the twin that was always moody.

"We're just two lovely country bumpkins that are looking for true love in the city. We have fragile hearts but bright souls!"

He says this all with a confident smile on his face. At the end of his speech, the girls loved him. Spade just rolled his eyes as he continued to gaze at me. Images of what happened this morning crossed my mind and I my heart was beating again. If the Magician arcana meant to have a high influence on the brain, then I want this influence gone.

The nice atmosphere in the room disappeared when Takuto had to speak.

"Oh, it's the freaks from yesterday. Find anything to eat yet?"

I wanted to stand up and yell at the upperclassmen for making such a remark. Heart beat me to it.

"Oh, your face is still bruised from yesterday. Does Mikado need to throw another punch at your not so beautiful face?"

Great…he brought me into this again. Both Takuto and Myojin glared daggers at me and back to Masomi. Aoba didn't seem interested in interfering today. No, he wasn't paying attention at the moment. He and Zepher were talking about something in private so he didn't bother looking at his lackeys.

The class turned in my direction not believing what he said. I shook my head as I waved my hands in front of me like I was trying to shield everyone's eyes away.

"This loser got lucky. It won't happen again."

I felt a drip of sweat fall from my forehead as Takuto went over to me. There would be no second punch. I turn to Heart for help but he just grinned. And that's when I realized that I packed the other two cards with me in case something terrible happened. I smirked.

_I wished for a little bit of strength._ I wished. Shizuo could hear my thoughts and he just had an evil smile on his face. Power surged through me. I bet Shizuo gave me the power he had been using temporary. So when Takuto grabbed by hair, I pushed him away. Strength was a dangerous thing though. Instead of just getting enough strength to push him out of my personal space, he was sent flying across the classroom. He hit the chalkboard forcing Masomi to split. The teacher gawked when there was a crack in the board. I was going to have to pay for that damage…but my parents wouldn't believe me that I did that.

A few students screamed at the power I demonstrated. Aoba looked up from his conversation and gawked. He should have seen the look on his face because I felt it satisfying to see that same face again.

"T-Takuto!" Myojin shouted as he went over to the skinny male and helped him up.

Heart just laughed at the scene in front of him. "See? Didn't I tell you Mikado is the boss!"

Boss huh? That was something that I didn't hear every day. I liked it.

"You!"

The teacher was still staring at the board and then back to me. He ended up shifting his glasses up. "I'm sorry but you two need to go back to your classroom. If you guys don't leave now, I'm calling security on all of you!"

He was freaking out. Perfect; I loved seeing my hated teacher squirm. Aoba stood up from his crouched position and glared at the two.

"Idiots, we're leaving."

"But-"

"You fools are stupid enough to cause a scene and lose? You two are retarded."

The shark boy turned his attention to me and gave me a smile that sent shivers down my spines. "Well Mikado-sempai, I'm taking a liking to you more than I ever had before."

That sounded like a confession. I'm glad there were no yaoi fangirls in the classroom or they would have interpreted that the wrong way. Aoba left the classroom forcing the other two to leave. Once the door slammed, instead of the silence I was expecting, there were cheers coming from everyone but the teacher who ended up leaving his classroom because he felt sick.

"That was so cool!" One of the guys shouted in the class.

"You show those bullies whose boss!" Another girl cheered.

"We were wrong to think you were a loser!" Another guy announced.

My entire face was red. This was the first time the class recognized me as a student that was part of the class and not the smart geek who isolated himself from his peers. This was too cliché. Get into a fight and people love you the next day and see you in a different light. I looked at Heart who gave me thumbs up and Spade who nodded his head in approval. Glancing toward Shizuo, he just lit a cigarette and avoided eye contact with me. Izaya on the other hand continued to show the Cheshire grin that I was used to seeing…and it's only been one day.

Heart and Spade made it back to me as they decided where they were going to sit in the class which happened to be behind (Spade) and to the side of me (Heart). That was when two students approached us after starting to talk amongst themselves.

"You were cool."

I looked up to see a girl with short black hair and black eyes. She had a faint smile on her face as she grinned at us. Behind her was a tall male with short brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't seem all that happy to be starting a conversation with me but…

"I didn't do much." I told her. Now what was her name again?

She sat on my desk to my surprise. This was the first time a girl my age spoke to me and was so close.

"I'm Mikajima Saki." She introduced. "This handsome here is Yagiri Seiji."

He continued to give me a cold stare and didn't bother to speak.

"We both sit in the front." Saki continued to chat as she pointed to the two closest seats close to the door. "We were planning to add another person to our group but we didn't find anyone worthy."

Worthy huh…that was just…

"That was just a fluke?" Saki finished my sentence. "I don't think it was. I think you were just holding it in. I mean, when everyone treats you like dirt for so long, you have to hold back your true self, right?"

"Exactly!" Heart continued as I felt him pushing me out of the way so he could hit on the raven haired teen. "I may have just met Mikado yesterday but even I notice something as tragic as that. Once he met me, all doubts have melted away. I'm that good!"

He didn't need to brag. I was about to protest but Saki giggled at Heart's comment.

"You're funny." She said continuing to smile.

For the first time, I saw Heart blush madly. He looked away from her but shrugged it off by laughing.

"Funny and obnoxious." Seiji spoke.

Now that was when Spade and I joined in the laughter.

"Hey, why is everyone picking on me? I'm the hero!"

We were caught up in the laughter that we didn't realize that the teacher came in trying to start class again. Ten full minutes was wasted from just getting the class back on track. It didn't matter though. This class will be the most memorable for me, the teacher and my classmates. With just one wish, I changed the way people saw me at school. And that was enough for me though. After all, not only did I have spirits that I guess could be considered my friends, but I made two human friends.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5922 words.**

**Sorry it took a while. For one thing, collage started for me. That means I have to keep up. Second of all, I was playing Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. Beat it last week but now I'm trying to get pregnant. LOL Finally, homework…I said that. Notes!**

**The conversation with Ciel and Mikado was put for my beta reader's sake. Ciel will make an appearance later on in the story (probably next chapter) but I was trying to decide if I should put a hidden message in the random text or just write something stupid like "YOU LOST THE GAME". I decided with a love confession since…well…you know Ciel.**

**Yes, Mikado's first human friends are Saki and Seiji. Since its AU, Saki isn't in the hospital. Also, Seiji is perfectly sane in this story…for a time because Celty's head is…somewhere that isn't in the hands of his family. Plus, Mika is nowhere to be found in this story…at the moment. I noticed how hard it is to write Saki despite watching the anime a second time…I feel like she really does have no personality…so I'll make it up along the way.**

**Mikado might get his little harem of admirers now. LOL Now, if that happened, then he would be THE BOSS! But enough with the jokes…I don't know when the next update will be. Probably when I'm not so busy. I LOVE SLEEPING EARLY! ****Anyway, ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 5: Yellow Scarves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their owners. I only own Zepher, the merchant, Nodoka, Takuto and Myojin.**

**Summary: After a successful week at school, Mikado is finally able to meet the mysterious Queen's Watchdog that he's been chanting it for a while. However, unknown to him, a gang that everyone knows well is making a move in the big city. **

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Bold means that someone is talking in English.**

**Italics mean personal thoughts (but since this is in first person, there will probably be less of these).**

**I seriously need to focus on school. –sigh- I'm not doing as well as I want to in any of my classes and it annoys me. Writing this chapter was hard because of that. Enjoy though and I doubt my mood will affect the quality of the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Yellow Scarves **

**

* * *

Mikado's POV**

Never in my life did I have a good week at school. I was so used to being ignored or bullied that I kind of gave up on school. If my parents weren't so strict, I would have dropped out of school. You've seen it in animes where smart students were isolated and then depending on if the series was idealistic or cynical depended on if on that character's fate. Some series had him or her befriend the whole class and others had him or her snap, forcing that character to transfer.

Now, my life had gone from a hellhole to a normal life. I had friends at school now. Sure Saki and Seiji were on the weird side but they didn't see me as a loser. I had to thank Shizuo for that. Heart and Spade kept me sane at home…or did they drive me insane by their voices? I didn't know but I was smiling more. Heart told me that I should keep the smile on my face but I was just happy that life was going right for me.

While I arose to a normal person, I couldn't say the same for Aoba's thugs. I didn't feel sorry for them that they were now the laughing stock of the school for losing to the so called loser. Aoba pretty much abandoned them and seemed to hang out with Zepher a lot. His harassment stopped and it went to teasing. However, I still didn't trust myself around him.

The teachers seem to take notice of me well and the history teacher had a grudging respect, but that didn't stop him from trying to embarrass me in front of the class. It was least affective now which was good for me and bad for him.

And to think it would take one wish for a little bit of strength.

What was even better was that I would meet Queen's Watchdog in person. This made me more excited than usual because Ciel was my first friend of some sort and after years of talking online, we will finally meet.

Sunday finally came and I decided to wear something different. I asked Spade to make me a simple green sweatshirt. During the entire week I spent with the arcana spirits, I think they finally picked up on my taste. I don't stand out with something like this but if I was with Heart and Spade when we went out, it wouldn't matter.

Before Sunday came though, I asked Ciel where we should meet up. Of course he would have to choose a place where my dad might see us together. That had to be in front of the office building…

I decided to take Izaya and Shizuo with me to have more proof that magic existed. However, I decided against making them human because I feared they would cause destruction in their wake. Shizuo didn't seem to mind but Izaya kept bugging me to do so. I wasn't going to let up on that though.

Once we left the house, we headed toward downtown Ikebukuro. Thankfully, we didn't have to take a bus or the monorail to my dad's work. While not in walking distance, exercise and seeing the sights were important especially for these spirits.

However something caught all of our eyes though. There were many people wearing yellow scarves around their necks the deeper we headed into Ikebukuro. Heart and Spade seemed interested enough.

"What's with everyone wearing all yellow?" Spade asked. "It's like they're some part of a gang."

"They are." I explained. "They're all part of the Yellow Scarves."

"Yellow Scarves?" Heart questioned. He thought for a moment which was unusual for him before shaking his head. "Who are they?"

"They're a color coded gang that causes nothing but trouble in Ikebukuro. Their rival gang is the Blue Squares and you can tell by them wearing blue accessories."

"Blue Squares…" Heart mumbled.

"And then there is the Dollars." I continued. "They are a colorless gang that formed online. They don't do much."

"How come?"

"Because they don't have a leader. Dollars is an independent group…"

"That's that website you're always chatting on…" Spade mumbled under his breath.

"I like that website." I stated. "That's where I met Queen's…Ciel-kun. In fact, when I'm lonely, I always go on that website hoping to find someone with my problems."

"Yet this Ciel Phantomhive doesn't share your problems." Izaya told me. "You two seem to have opposite personalities."

"You would be surprised…"

"When did the Dollars website first appear?" Heart asked.

"Since when have you been interested in gangs recently?"

Heart grinned. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"That's a wonderful thing to ask. If I was in a gang, chicks would dig me more. After all, I look great in yellow!"

"Seven years ago…" I interrupted since I didn't want to hear him rant about woman. "That's when the website started running. I didn't talk to Ciel-kun until recently though…"

I didn't understand why Heart was suddenly interested in something like color gangs. I would rather stay out of any fighting whatsoever. I don't think I would be able to win…

"Anyway...you guys should stay away from the gangs." I warned. "They're getting more and more vicious with each passing day."

They gave me a peculiar look but I ignored them. We were almost to our destination anyway. On the way, we passed by this beautiful woman with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. Heart couldn't take her eyes off her, so Spade had to drag him by the ear. I noticed that Izaya was also staring at her. His eyes for a second changed to one of those of longing. Shizuo grunted which snapped him out of his gaze. Seriously, some guys were distracted by the sexy easily.

* * *

We arrived at my dad's work and for once, I'm glad that we didn't have to wait in the parking area. I didn't want to see my dad's car parked in a crooked fashion near the work.

I must have reached our destination first because I didn't see a small boy with a butler anywhere. I decided that it would be best to wait by the door. Heart began chirping away about the first week of school and Saki but I ignored him. No matter where I looked, there were so many members of the Yellow Scarves recently. They won't beat anyone up until sundown but they glared at anyone who looked at them the wrong way. I looked down at my phone to check the time. It was exactly 1:00 PM. When I looked up, I thought a group of those thugs were looking straight at us but it must have been my imagination because they kept walking.

"I think your little friend is here."

Izaya was cackling when he said that. I turned my head to where the informant was pointing and I felt a smile make its way on my face.

I could tell instantly that the person walking toward me was Ciel Phantomhive. First of all, he was short. I was right that he was younger than me. Second of all, he wore clothes that didn't match the era. His top hat and black suit were over the top and seemed to be clothes from the 1900s. Finally, there was a tall butler wearing all black was walking beside him. He had glowing red eyes that seemed similar to Izaya's. Red eyes were always a sign that that person was dangerous. I'm pretty sure Izaya is hazardous but so did this butler.

First impressions are important. I keep telling myself this but the first thing I did when I saw him was laugh. The spirits looked at me like I was crazy. Ciel wasn't pleased.

"**Don't tell me… that you're Tanaka Taro…**" Was the first thing he questioned when he saw me.

I continued to laugh but I stopped when I noticed his butler was looking down at me. I quickly went back to my meek persona and bowed. "Yes, that's me."

It then occurred to me that he didn't understand Japanese unlike me who could understand some English. His butler translated what I just said and he frowned.

"**Great…I thought you were more professional than that.**"

"**Hey, don't mock me!**" I turned to Heart and Spade. "I wish that Ciel-kun could understand Japanese."

They both granted my wish. Whatever Heart was saying during our conversation, he could understand the language.

"…What did you do?"

"I asked them to learn our language. I don't like having the idea of your butler translating for me."

His butler just continued to have a sinister Cheshire smile on his face. It scared me because it was just as bad as Izaya's. I checked to see what he was doing and he was giving the same look back. And I thought a staring contest was bad enough.

"…Are you going to introduce me to him?"

"This is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." He introduced. "And your spirits are?"

"I'm Kida Masomi!" Heart started again but this time I was ready.

"The annoying one is Heart. The quiet one is Spade."

"**How rude!**"

Spade gave a low bow as a response. Ciel however was looking beyond them to Shizuo and Izaya.

"And they are?"

I was rather surprised. He can see them? Well…I knew the butler wasn't normal if he could keep his gaze at Izaya but…

"Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo." I finished.

Both of them didn't respond to me; Ciel didn't care though.

"Orihara Izaya…"

The informant looked at him. "That's me!"

He glared at him. "I heard that name before."

"My name gets around a lot." He responded in a sarcastic tone. "And so does Shizu-chan's."

"Izaya-kun-"

Ciel inspected them both before agreeing to something. "So they really do exist."

"…I thought your reaction would be different."

"I'm use to these superstitions existing."

He says this as he looks at his butler who continued to smirk. I looked at Heart who was still rambling about stuff. I glanced back at the little boy.

"Do you have…that card?"

"Nope."

I was quiet…

"…What?"

"You're an idiot if you think I would bring that card."

I felt my eyebrow twitched. Izaya ended up laughing at my stupidity. I realized that I've been duped…

"I…"

"You are too trusting. What happens if I wasn't Ciel Phantomhive and some pedophile or some dealer that just wanted you or your card? What would you do then?"

I never thought about it like that. To be honest, I put my trust in Ciel because it was a gut feeling.

"And what if you were not who you said you were. I'm a famous person who spawns a lot of hate. You could be a kidnapper or an assassin."

He was over thinking this. I must have shown that thought or something because he persisted on his argument.

"It may be over the top but when you grow old, you'll realize that the world is a cruel place."

I stared at him in confusion. How old was he?

"I'm thirteen." He finished.

_Right…_

"Hey Mikado, I'm hungry!"

Leave it to Heart to ruin my train of thoughts. I let out a huge sigh. "You two are dismissed. You can go wherever you like and I'll summon you two when we're done talking."

Heart squealed as he took Spade by the arm and dashed off in the other direction. He must have been bored.

"You two can also go."

Shizuo was already gone before I gave the order. Izaya chuckled to himself as he waved at Sebastian before disappearing.

"He reminds me of a cat."

The butler spoke and I felt my whole body freeze. Ciel sighed as he told his butler to go somewhere else.

"**Yes, my lord.**" He said in perfect English as he vanished from my line of sight.

"Is this okay?"

"You're an idiot but I won't make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, about that card…my servants are watching over it…" He paused for a second before he shook his head. "That card should be fine…I think…"

"You think?"

"I already told you, except Sebastian, all of my other servants are incompetent of doing a simple task. They're just there to make my place seem more like a mansion."

He didn't give his servants any slack.

"…But the card is the Priestess." He reminded me. "And even though I'm good at handling the supernatural, this card won't respond to me."

"!"

"…You're father is almost here."

I felt my skin turning as white as snow when my father made his way out of the door trying to look as professional as ever. He spotted me and instantly scowled.

"What are you doing here boy? And who's your friend?"

I eyed Ciel and laughed nervously.

"I'm the one who called you out here. I'm Phantomhive Ciel."

Thank god that my wish was still in effect. What came out as perfect English was perfect Japanese to everyone else's ears. This made Ciel look better though…

My father was stumbling now realizing that he was being rude to his superior.

"Oh…! My apologies!"

"Let's just make this fast." Ciel was already getting down to business. "Your boss is not happy how you're doing things and unless you take your job seriously, not only will you fire your lazy ass but his company will merge with my company. I already own a candy and toy industry, I don't see why I wouldn't need a car industry as well."

My father had fallen into silence. His fists were shaking; I was worried that he would blow up on the English boy.

"That is all. Also, treat your son with respect. He has a bright future ahead of him."

That was nice, he was telling my dad off and he praised me…wait…

"WHAT?"

Ciel bowed as he urged me to follow him wherever. I turned to my dad who was still gawking at me before I left with the young blue eyed boy.

* * *

We moved deeper into Ikebukuro leaving my dad in the dust. I really wasn't an athletic person so trying to keep up with Ciel and I was already worn out. He smirked when I asked him to wait so I could catch my breath.

"You didn't have to say those things about me…"

"You said your father was a child hater. Even if what I told him isn't true, he still took a blow to his pride."

I wish he didn't have to take that back…wait…not wish…

"But I haven't lied to you." He said simply. "There's no point in lying."

I rolled my eyes as I turned toward the window. My eyes widened when I saw this cute polar bear in the window. Even though I tried to zone him out, I heard Heart talking about wanting a polar bear plushie that he could sleep with. Spade tried to remind him that I wouldn't let him sleep in my room in fear of finding him in my bed again (like he should talk) but he insisted on wanting that plushie. If I remember correctly, it made him feel like a Canadian…and he lost me right there.

I looked at the price and I wanted to bang my head against the glass right there. It was over 5000 yen. Why was it that much?

"What are you looking at?"

I faced Ciel again. "I-It's nothing."

Ciel needed to stop giving me a mocking look. "Are you interested in that toy in the window by any chance?"

"Not me, Heart is but I don't have the money to get it."

"You said in our chat room that you could wish for money and you can buy it."

It was true that I could have asked Izaya to give me some money…but for some strange reason, I felt like it would be better to buy it with money you earned instead of just wishing for everything. Sounded stupid I know, but that was what I was feeling at the time.

"You owe me for this."

I didn't know what he meant by that of course…

* * *

Five minutes later, he bought me the polar bear plushie for a huge discount when the clerk figured out that he was the Ciel Phantomhive. He handed me the bag with the plushie in it. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Heart was going to like this when the day was over.

"So what do you want from me?"

"Not much. When you find more of these spirits, I want you to inform me." It sounded like an order coming from a stuck up brat. "I may not know why the Priestess card won't respond to me but other cards might."

"…Why do you want these cards?"

"Not want per say. You said they can grant any wish as long as it doesn't include reviving someone from the dead. I only need one wish to track down a group of people and then I have fulfilled my mission."

Mission? A group of people to track down? This was only our first meeting together but Ciel has imposed many questions for me. He stared off into the distance when he was speaking. For a second, I thought I saw a hurt look in his eyes. What happened to this kid to make him so cynical?

I wanted to pop the question. I didn't have the chance though because his butler appeared in front of both of us like a ninja. It freaked me out and I ended up backing up a bit.

"Pardon the intrusion my lord, but I have something important to tell you."

He seemed to have a serious look on his face. Ciel's expression changed for a bit before going back to the emotionless face.

"What is it?"

Just then, my cell phone started vibrating. I stared at the collar ID and it seemed to be Spade's number. During the past week, I managed to add four new numbers to my phone instead of having two which were my mother and father's number. Slowly, I opened the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

It was silent on the other line before a sinister laugh was heard on the other side. My first thought that it was Shion from Higurashi because only in horror animes do the crazy people laugh over the phone before hanging up. However, the laugh was that of a man…or maybe it was a young male but the voice was all too familiar.

"Hello Ryugamine Mikado, the loser of the school."

It was Takuto Takayuki. How did this bastard get my number…wait…this was Spade's phone so…

"You!"

"Thought that I was your boyfriend? Hardly, I'm just going to let you know something. Anyone who humiliates me is going to get hurt. So I'll let you on a little secret."

The phone was quiet on the other line before I heard another voice.

"Mikado…sama…"

"SPADE?"

I noticed that Ciel and Sebastian were eyeing me when I yelled into the phone. Another laugh penetrated my ears as he continued.

"Since I don't want another fist to the jaw, I'll take my anger out on this cutie pie here. Oh, don't worry; I'll give him back to you, but not in one piece. Kehkehkeh…"

"Spade! You bastard! What did you do to him? If you lay one finger on him, I'll kill you!"

Takuto's laugh continues to ring in my ear as he hung up.

"Is everything…alright?" Ciel began to ask.

He sounded a little worried. I wonder if it had to do with the expression on my face but I didn't care. Takuto thought he could get back at me by kidnapping Spade? Well…I know one thing and one thing only.

This means war.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 4355 words. Oh lord! I typed half of this in math class and it was funny! He didn't notice my laptop until the end of class and asked if I was doing anything school related. I would have responded with, "Not after you finished the lecture." I just closed the computer though. The guy sitting next to me thought it was funny and everyone else rolled their eyes. Heh heh…**

**I just tried to give a brief introduction to the Yellow Scarves, Blue Squares and Dollars from Mikado's knowledge instead of Masomi's. HOWEVER, as you know, Mikado is still the leader of Dollars hence why he stands up for the website so much when his dad bashes it. Of course, I'll hint at it for the other characters in the next view chapters until the reveal. Now I'll just say this, you should already know the leader of Blue Squares if you read the novel. However, the leader of Yellow Scarves is Horada since Heart and Spade are spirits hence why Mikado stated that the Yellow Scarves causing nothing but trouble. From the dialogue though, Takuto is also from Yellow Scarves. **

**I don't know much about cars but I know they have offices for filling out paper work and stuff. **

**There are some spoilers for Kuroshitsuji II in this chapter and will be throughout the story. It will be vaguely hinted. However, I already gave you hints with why Ciel dresses like in the 1900s instead of to 2000 century. Anything Ciel says though can count as a hint though.**

**YES! The polar bear plushie is the bear that is hanging around Canada from Hetalia! Canada, WHY SO MOE?**

**Li: Who?**

…

**5000 Yen is equivalent to $46.77 in USD and 35.55 Euro. That's a lot for a plushie but you would be surprised how much Anime Conventions charges plushie items.**

**The best scene of laughing over the phone is from Higurashi. You can use that joke in any anime. It's better than asking someone over the phone, "Have you checked the children?"**

**Also, since Sebastian can do ANYTHING in the series, he can speak English, Japanese and any other language. LOL  
**

**Now you're probably wondering what happened to Heart? That will be explained in the next chapter (and it has to do with what Sebastian has to say obviously). Also, PAY ATTENTION TO THAT WOMAN I JUST DESCRIBED! I am vaguely hinting at Izaya's past and I plan to bring it up later. Of course, Zelina56 knows who I'm referring to of course. (LOL I RP her in the Apostle RP and she's like, the main fighter of the group.)**

**And what will Mikado do in the next chapter? Probably something badass but you'll have to wait until next time. ****Reviews make me update faster. Ja ne! **


	7. Chapter 6: This so Called Loser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their owners. I only own Zepher, the merchant, Nodoka, Takuto and Myojin.**

**Summary: Mikado already takes initiative after Takuto attacks Heart and kidnaps Spade in the process. This so called loser is going to show the Yellow Scarves what happens if you get on his bad side…**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Bold means that someone is talking in English.**

**Italics mean personal thoughts (but since this is in first person, there will probably be less of these).**

**So like, I'm going to update much slower now because I'm trying to focus in my math class. I'm ahead in Chemistry, I don't care about Graphic Design unless it concerns computer graphics and I love Japanese and I spend more time on that then anything else. Enjoy this chapter…and say hello to Bosskado! Oh, and multiple POVs will be in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: This so Called Loser**

**

* * *

**

**Mikado's POV**

I always isolated myself from everybody ever since I was a kid. I never had any friends for sixteen years because of it. While I excelled in grades, but I wasn't perfect, so I didn't get along with my parents either. I was always a nuisance to everyone around me…

And then I bought these four cards and they changed my life. I was somebody now because of them. In one week, I was a normal student at Raira Academy, the bullying stopped and I had real friends that I was getting to know. While my relationship with my family wasn't improving, there was still time.

They were important to me…they truly were. Even if Izaya was on the creepy side, Shizuo had the shortest temper ever known to man, Heart was annoying and Spade…was comforting…I needed them all. That's why, if anyone hurt them, I would use the power that I have to save them.

Takuto Takayuki had cross the line…no more mister nice guy.

"Sebastian, what were you going to say?" Ciel questioned his butler.

"Apparently, Ryugamine-kun already knows but Heart-kun and Spade-kun were attacked by a group of men wearing yellow scarves. They took Spade-kun away after knocking him out."

"Where is Heart?"

"He disappeared after getting beaten up."

When he said that, Izaya appeared behind me. "When we spirits get beaten up with real bodies, we disappear. It'll take us a couple of hours to heal…but kidnapping is a different story, especially when we're too far away from our masters."

"So Heart is…okay?"

"Yeah. Give him four hours to regenerate and he'll be as good as new."

Izaya made it sound like Heart had died in his body and needed time to recover. I wonder how bad the injuries that the blonde suffered were...those bastards…

"What are you going to do Ryugamine?"

I stared at my phone. I bet if I wished for Spade to come back to me, everything will be fine…but I don't want people finding out that Spade is not human and knowing Takuto, if he saw Spade disappear and end back at me, he would accuse me of being a monster…and I might go back to being the loser again…

"I'm going to find him." I began. "And when I find those bastards…I'll make them pay…"

Ciel probably thought I was joking…but I was dead serious. I still had two cards at my disposal and I will use them to take my revenge in a way where I won't receive a terrible penalty.

"Please don't interfere."

The boy stared at me with disbelief. "No one orders me-"

Sebastian stopped him from saying anything else and looked at me with that devilish grin. "Please do what you will."

When he said that, I thanked Ciel for the plushie and ran the other direction. I had no idea where the Yellow Scarves hideout was, but I would find it one way or another.

_Spade, wait for me. I'll save you!_

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

At the same time this was happening, Aoba was having hell of a hard time fending off against some members of the Yellow Scarves. They were getting more aggressive by the day and by aggressive, they kept walking around asking people if they were members of the group Dollars. God help them if they wore any blue clothing. That meant that they were in Blue Squares and you were easy picking.

Blue was his favorite color and it happened to be a day he was meeting with someone. They told him to wear a blue scarf to be able to be identified. Aoba didn't want to do of course, but the guy he spoke to told him that it wouldn't take him that wrong to find the location.

One hour later, he was no longer waiting in the designated spot because he was being chased by those punks with yellow bandanas that flashed along. He should have brought a weapon to defend himself, but for the sake of the innocent child image, he left it in Zepher's position. Now it was coming back to bite him in the butt.

They cornered him in an alleyway and they made sure to block the only way out. None of the members looked like the leader though. Of course, this pathetic leader wouldn't monitor these members.

"You're in Blue Squares." They said simply as they got their lead pipes and pocket knives ready to attack him. "Time to show you losers your place in life!"

_This is ridiculous._ Aoba told himself as he tried to back up further into the wall. He came in contact with hard bricks._ I should have stayed at home._

Pulling his scarf over his mouth, he continued to glare at them. Was there any way he could talk himself out of this situation?

As he continued to think, they stepped closer to him. Before one of them could raise their lead pipe at him, he was already knocked out by some invisible force…or so the thugs around him thought.

"W-Who did that?"

Aoba couldn't tell who was lending a helping hand. They didn't respond as they continued to lead the silent assault. In almost no time at all, the thugs were on the ground, bleeding but not dead.

"You were lucky I was passing by."

Aoba looked up. He still couldn't see the face of his savior.

"They will pay…"

As the person walked away, Aoba tried to move his legs, but the whole experience tired him out. However, the person dropped a wallet of some sort during the fight. Slowly, he went over and picked it up. As he opened the wallet, he gasped when he saw the ID of the person.

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

Mikado Ryugamine was an interesting human. Here he claimed that he hated bullies, yet here he was saving one of them from the Yellow Scarves. Any other human would have left him for dead, but not him. He didn't wish for death on these thugs but instead, ask for a silent one hit moves. Shizu-chan granted him power. Even with his deadly strength, all he did was knock them out at worse.

"You surprise me Mikado-kun. I thought you were angered by these humans."

He shook his head. His eyes were still a radiate blue, but they were no longer the big eyes we saw when we were first introducing ourselves to him. Anticipating filled my entire body whenever he did something that I don't predict.

"He'll owe me in the future." He replied simply as he stopped walking down the streets. "And there is no point in using the power you two give me to kill them. Death will fall upon them with my hands using my own strength…but I don't have the power now, so their lives will be spared…but only this time."

Shizu-chan grunted as he let the nicotine on the cigar fall onto the street. I can tell that he wanted to let loose his strength, but we can't have that, Shizu-chan.

"You two will get your time to shine in due time. Today though, I'm going to show them what happens when you mess with the quiet one. Can both of you use teleportation powers?"

"Why of course. As long as it's not bringing someone back from the dead, we can grant any wish."

"…Then I wish for you two to teleport me to the entrance of the Yellow Scarves hideout. The one where they're keeping Spade…"

We didn't obey just yet. I still wanted to know what thing.

"What will you do when you get there?"

"…Give me a baseball bat and a lighter while you're at it. Those are the only weapons I'll use against them."

This was interesting. It was only one high school student against how many adult humans. I wonder how long he'll last without our help.

"Granted; give me the lighter when you're done using it." Shizu-chan responded.

He didn't even get a chance to blink when we teleported away.

* * *

**Spade's POV**

I knew it was a bad idea to leave Mikado-sama's side. Heart would not listen to me though. He just took my arm and ran the other direction. I hate it when he doesn't think of the consequences…and I'm the one that has to pay for it…always.

Heart really wanted to investigate that color gang Yellow Scarves. I hope his memory wasn't coming back…not like it will because…

Stupid idiot had to walk up to a group of them and ask if they were the Yellow Scarves and if they were causing trouble? They took him to an alleyway and beat the crap out of him. Now, he had that coming but regardless I tried to help him. What good did that do? In my human body, I was weak compared to Heart who could endure many hits as well as dish out some damage of his own. I couldn't do that because I was the brains of the two. Brains over brawn usually one but not when you were surrounded and backed into an alleyway where no one would come help you.

Heart took a bad blow to the head. I tried to wake him up but then they hit me in the back with a pole. My vision was already blurry and I could tell that Heart was going to fade out the minute they left the area. Mikado-sama wasn't going to be happy with our defeat.

If that wasn't bad enough though, I could still hear a familiar voice from the school. It was that creeper Takuto. He told his men something and then I felt my body being thrown into a bag of some sort? Who did they think I was? Some tennis racket? I hate how my body managed to fit perfectly into the bag. They picked me up and carried me away. That was when I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out but unlike Heart who probably turned back into a spirit, I was still in human form. My first reaction when I woke up with my arms chained to the ceiling, I felt like panicking. Why was I the only one that didn't turn into a spirit? Was it because I was too far away from Mikado-sama?

"Hey, he's waking up."

Those punks from the Yellow Scarves were smirking at my weak form. If I could move my hands, I would give them a piece of my mind…

"So the prince is finally awake."

Takuto was looking down at me with a triumphant look. So picking on the transfer students made you all high and mighty you bastard?

"You…"

He laughed and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm going to get back at that loser and I'm going to use you to do it."

I continued to glare at him as his men laughed with him. I could do nothing when he took my phone from my pocket and dialed Mikado-sama. He forced me to cooperate and speak through the phone. Mikado-sama seemed so worried about me…he should be more worried about Heart though…

After he hung up on my master, he turned to the rest of the group.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" They asked.

"We want to rile that loser up of course when he gets here!" Takuto declared. "That's if he knows where to go."

They seemed to like that idea but then everyone was silent when someone else entered the room. It was some ugly guy with a bandage on his face. He looked to be the leader of this pathetic group.

"What are you doing ordering my men around Takayuki?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm getting back at that loser for what he did to me. Out of all of his friends, he seems to like this one the most."

I seriously doubt that.

My body was prone to freezing at the wrong time. Their leader walked over to me to examine my face.

"If only he was a woman would I help you with your revenge," he said with a sigh, "don't fuck up with this base or I'll have to find another one."

"Horada-san, don't worry about it. This plan is fool proof."

"Tch."

Their leader drugged his ugly ass out of the base. I thought it was a good thing, but the minute he left, Takuto stopped his polite speech.

"Now, what makes you tick?"

Why couldn't I do anything against them? I struggled with the chains but they wouldn't budge. If I was Heart, I would be able to break them with relative ease. So why can't I…

I let out a small gasp when he pulled my shirt up.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're already reacting to physical contact? This was easier than I thought."

I shrieked when I felt his cold hand on my stomach. He was enjoying this so he continued to trail his cold fingers from my belly to my belt. I tried to kick him but my legs were also tied. If they lifted the rope, they could spread them apart…oh no…

"Are you getting hard already?"

I shut my eyes shut as a response. He continued to chortle and pretty soon, the rest of the members that were assisting him joined in.

"He's a fag!"

"He's asking for it!"

They were soon chanting for Takuto to take my pants off. I tried to shout...but nothing would come out.

He pulled my pants down before trying to pull down my boxers. I forcibly pushed my knees together trying to resist at least a bit. I already hated his laugh and took out a knife to cut them down. I hated being exposed like this but I couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Why are you so scared showing off your body? Unless…you're a fag…"

Wouldn't that make you happy…

He turned to one of his friends who were near this lever. He gave them the signal to turn it. I felt my legs breaking when they started turning it. I tried to fight the ropes that were pulling my legs off the ground but it was futile. They could see everything and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop them.

Takuto just laughed as he zipped his pants down. Don't tell me he's going to…

"I wonder how tight it will be in there."

He positioned himself in front of me. I closed my eyes expecting the worse, but no pain came ever came. I didn't want to know what happened but at the same time, I wanted to know what was taking him so long. Slowly, I peaked to see that he was no longer facing my direction. He was shaking in fury.

"Mikado…sama…" I managed to croak out before I felt myself losing consciousness.

* * *

**Mikado's POV**

I was prepared for anything that the Yellow Scarves were going to show me. When I was in front of the door, I batched it away with the baseball bat. The door was relatively old so I ended up making a bigger entrance than anticipated. When I looked on, I saw many members of the Yellow Scarves. All were looking in my direction with shock. Takuto was in front of my eyes, getting ready to get it on with Spade. I glanced at the ceiling to see that the rope was tied to the blonde's arms and legs. There was a lever nearby. When it was pulled, he would be stretched to a certain extent. I wonder if they knew that if you continued to pull, the bones in his body would break. Spirits couldn't die though…

"It's you! You got here too fast!" Takuto stated the obvious. "How did you know where this base was?"

My smirk must have been vicious because he was shaking in his pants. He needed to sip them up because the first thing I plan on setting ablaze was his dick.

"I have my resources."

It was easy to bluff my way through especially when your opponent was a coward that resorted to kidnapping.

"G-Get him!"

"Heiwajima-san, Orihara-san, sit back and watch what I'm capable of."

They both didn't need to be told twice. In fact, the informant seems to have a bag of popcorn that he must have taken from the spirit world that they disappeared to.

At first the Yellow Scarves didn't take me seriously. There was only one of me and only five of them attacked me first. Their movements were sluggish in my eyes. Stepping out of the way of their swings, it only took one hit to the forehead with the baseball bat to knock them down on the ground.

"Head on, apply directly to the forehead." I heard Izaya joke to Shizuo. "It always works."

They came in groups of six. They tried to surround me and they almost succeeded. Luckily, I picked up a few moves from watching too many action series to know how to counter this. When one of them grabbed me by the neck, I headbutted him in the chin and then whacked him in the stomach with the bat. The guy that was prepared to punch me missed when I ducked. I quickly tripped him and then smacked him with the bat in the face…hard. There were a few teeth that flew out of his mouth but I didn't care.

"W-What are you doing? There's only one of him and he's the loser that's been pushed around all these years!"

The Yellow Scarves were a dumb gang. I kept moving forward knocking them away with the baseball bat.

"Take them out!"

I felt like Izaya was having a little too much watching this battle. Shizuo was just waiting for me to be done so he could get his lighter back.

Takuto had already zipped his fly up. Lucky for him because that was where I was going to aim. He was trembling at the sight of me. I had the blood of all these thugs on me taking only a few blows to the face. In panic, he swung his fist at me. I swiveled from the attack and then twirled back at him. The baseball bat hit him in the rib cage head on. He fell to the ground, but I wasn't done with him.

"D-Don't hurt me!"

I chuckled to myself. This is what happens to bullies when they push someone's buttons. Raising the bat up to my head, I whacked him in the arm. After a few swings, I could hear his bones crack. I made sure to hit everywhere except the face and prevented myself from dealing the final blow.

"Stay there while I get Spade out." Was the only thing I told him as I looked at the unconscious blonde; Spade's clothes were gone…they probably threw it away somewhere, but I'd wish for new clothes for him. There was a knife on the ground next to his feet. Picking it up and swinging, I cut the rope. Spade's body fell limp into my arms. "You'll safe now."

"Mikado…sama…"

Even though he was still asleep, my cheeks were getting hot again. "I thought I told you it was okay to call me Mikado."

I couldn't enjoy my victory yet because I saw Takuto grabbing something from his pocket and slowly trying to crawl away. He was persistent in getting out alive.

"I'm not done with you."

He shrieked like a little girl as he tried to move his broken legs. I wish there was some gasoline so I could kill him instantly. Instead, I pulled the lighter and then walked over to his leg. It felt so good to have so much power over those arrogant people.

"This is what you get for underestimating this so called loser."

His eyes were on the flame of the lighter. I wonder what face he saw when I threw the lighter onto his back. I watched as the flame danced onto his clothes and was getting all over him. His screams weren't music to my ears sadly as he was trying to do the stop, drop and roll process. It wasn't working. I just laughed as I looked where he use to be. I noticed another card on the floor.

"He had one of them." Izaya stated as he appeared next to me. "It's the Hanged Man. Looks like the good old doctor is back."

So this was another arcana card? Picking it up, I noticed that on the back, it was the jack of clovers. I wonder who was in this card…

Turning my attention back to Spade, I lifted him off the floor (where I placed him when I went to set Takuto on fire) and carried him out with my arms. Shizuo took the lighter from the floor as we left the hideout. His voice was still ringing in my ear, but I surely didn't care.

As we walked away from the alley way, I heard Izaya tell me something important.

"You past the first test."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 4423 words.**

**Holy hell! It was hard to write in Izaya's POV! I don't know how everyone does it! I mean, he's such a complicated character that it's hard to get his thoughts in character. Notes…**

**So yeah…Heart got his ass kicked and he disappeared. He'll be fine in the next chapter but this chapter; he missed out on the action because of it. ****This will happen a lot since spirits can't die.**

**After reading a certain chapter in the novel, I felt like I needed to add more Aoba to the story. So instead of him just being a bully to Mikado, he'll have a bigger role later.**

**Everything that Mikado thinks is technically anything Higurashi related from the phone call to how to handle the Yellow Scarves Keiichi style. Be happy he wasn't using a cleaver. Now that would suck for his opponents. And personally, I think Mikado is faking the fact that he can't fight. I'm serious…if he ends up fighting in volume 9 of the novel, I'm going to say "I CALLED IT!"**

**What Spade was talking about Heart having no memories, you'll find out much later. Having no memories however is kind of the reason why the two…are the way they are.**

**Shinra is the Hanged Man if you didn't get the obvious hints. And the reason is because in the Trust Me ending, he's hanging upside down and then in the fortune cookie he got in the only episode he narrates in, told him that his relationship will end in failure. The Hang Man is reprehensive by extreme hardships that might be futile in the end. I think Mikado already explained what the Magician, Devil and the Strength are but yeah.**

**So Mikado is going back to Ciel in the next chapter. Oh yeah, Takuto isn't dead. Mikado stated that he wouldn't kill them for whatever reason, but that's basically it for this chapter. Starting in the next chapter though, Mikado is going to have his little harem. ****LOL Reviews make me update faster. Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Different Perceptive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their owners. I only own Zepher, the merchant, Nodoka, Mira, Takuto and Myojin.**

**Summary: Too many unexpected things are happening today. First there's meeting Queen's Watchdog whose real identity is Ciel Phantomhive, then there's taking on a group of people called the Yellow Scarves. Finally, after coming home you're met with two things you wouldn't suspect. One is your family standing up for you when you're about to get arrested and the other is a late night visit from your rival. **

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Bold means that someone is talking in English.**

**Italics mean personal thoughts (but since this is in first person, there will probably be less of these).**

**This isn't good. I feel like I do not understand the math I'm doing at all…maybe I should lay off the story…nah...this…relieves my stress. Alright, now I'll stop wangsting and get with the chapter. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 7: A Different Perceptive **

**

* * *

****Mikado's POV**

I wonder if it was weird carrying a boy your age on your shoulders. I might have sent the wrong message to people walking down the street. I was heading back to where Ciel should be instead of going home and placing Spade on my bed. The last thing I need is to get on Ciel's bad side and that kid has proven to me what he's capable of.

"Oh Mikado-kun, I just wanted you to know that since you past the test, I'll erase the evidence of you being in a fight."

Izaya kept rambling on about a test I completed. Was this something that merchant told him to do whenever I satisfied them?

I was glad that Ciel wasn't far from my house…actually…that was nothing to be happy about. He knew where I live and he could come by wherever and demand something.

"I'm glad you rescued your friend." Was the first thing he said, "You look like you weren't in a fight at all."

"They weren't that hard to beat," I began, "just one blow to the head was all it took. Oh, and I set that bastard on fire."

I was expecting a surprised reaction and instead I was greeted by two devilish smirks from both him and his butler. Did they enjoy violence?

"I'm glad you resorted to tactics like those." Ciel began. "If you weren't in school, I would ask you to work at my place."

"I'll decline." I said quickly. "You already have those servants."

"But most of the time, they're useless."

I noticed how he said most of the time. "What about the other time?"

"They are very capable when the situation calls it." He answered but then frowned shortly afterwards, "and that's rarely since Sebastian does everything for them."

Sebastian was a curious person. Here Ciel was talking lowly of almost everyone but spoke about Sebastian as if they were on equal terms. There was more to their relationship then just a boy and his butler one.

"It's getting late my lord." Sebastian interrupted. "The plane to London will be here in an hour."

"I know we got to leave now."

Ciel turned to me and handed me back the polar bear plushie. "Be happy I didn't throw this in the dumpster. I hate walking around with cute things like this."

"It suits you well though-" I cut myself off when he shot me a glare. His butler's grin widened though as if he was agreeing with me. "Anyway, thank you for holding on to it for me. And I'm sorry that I left you in a hurry."

"No, it's okay. We'll meet in person again very soon."

He said it as if we were destined to meet again. He then gave me a slip of paper with something on it.

"My phone number…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Oh, giving someone your number is rare of you."

"Shut up. Sometimes it's easier to just give me a call or text me about the information instead of just waiting on the Dollars website for a message."

He had a point, but the Dollars was my favorite website though…

"Don't get me wrong, I'll still be on the same website but that's only because that website is addicting."

I thought so.

"See you later."

Sebastian took a bow as he and the little boy walked away. Izaya appeared behind me when they were out of our sight.

"I like that butler." He said with a laugh.

"It's probably because he's a cat lover." Shizuo muttered in an irritated.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

They didn't respond to me so I had to make do with getting no answer and walk home.

* * *

My parents were home when I made it back. I guess my father left worked early so we could have a talk about Ciel.

The first thing that came out of his mouth was, "How did you know Phantomhive-sama?"

Was there a need for the sama? I didn't think so but I chose to reply. "I met him on the Dollars website?"

Why did I think mentioning that website would do me any good? He snapped again.

"You've been talking to him this entire time when you should have been doing homework and studying? What have you two been talking about this entire time? You weren't talking trash about me have you?"

He was badgering me with too many questions. I suddenly felt tired after carrying Spade. I'm not surprised that he didn't ask about the blonde. Then again, Spade looked like he was asleep…I'm glad I wished for new clothes.

"Not now dad…I'm tired…"

"This is important! If you said something about me, I'm going to lose my job!"

"…You won't lose it…" I mumbled as I walked up the stairs. I made sure to close the door behind me. "God, he's so annoying."

"He's persistent." Izaya said with a laugh. "Oh and speaking of annoying…"

The informant disappeared and came back with Heart in his grip who was struggling to break free.

"Let me go you jerk!"

"Hey, because of me, you recovered faster than normal,"

"I could have waited two more hours! Oh, those bastards! They hit my handsome face! They touched my beautiful body! I want revenge and I want it now!"

"I already took revenge for you." I told him calmly. If he was any louder, my dad would come in and ask when the hell did Heart get back?

He calmed down instantly. "I see. How was it? Did you punch them in the face? Did you kick them in the family jewels?"

I should have done that second idea to Takuto. I might have felt better knowing that he wouldn't be able to use his dick to rape anyone anymore or to even jack off.

"I hit them all in the head with a baseball bat," I began, "and then I set Takuto on fire."

"That's amazing!" Heart declared. "I wish I could have seen him burn to ashes!"

I stared at him, horrified at what he just said. For a second, I thought there was a psychotic look on his face but it must have been my imagination because neither Izaya nor Shizuo noticed it.

"Enough about me, is Spade going to be okay?" I asked Masomi's other self.

"I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure if you sit on his face though, he'll wake up."

"…I don't think he needs that."

"Nope, this is without a doubt what he needs."

I don't know why I didn't stop Heart from going up to Spade in the bed and then hovering his ass over him. Maybe I took the guilty pleasure of watching something inappropriate…I mean…yaoi fangirls would enjoy this type of thing…

"Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it!"

Did I remind you guys that Izaya had a terrible singing voice? It sent shivers down my spines when I realized that he supports this type of sexual harassment.

A few pats did do the trick but the result was Spade lifting his leg up to try and hit Heart in the face. He couldn't stretch his leg that far even if he was a spirit. Heart giggled when his other self woke up but stopped when Spade pushed him off the bed.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"You know that you enjoyed it."

"Yes Heart, I support being humped by myself."

"It's called masturbation…" I mumbled to myself more than them.

I caught Spade glaring at me. Gee, he didn't take sarcasm well…

"Are you okay Spade? They didn't do anything to you…did they?"

I wonder why I was hesitating with the question. Then again, anyone would be nervous to ask your friend if they were okay after a near rape experience.

"I'm fine…if you were a minute slower…then…" His voice trailed off and that ended the conversation.

There wasn't anything to say to that. I wanted to do more than just ask him. I wanted to show him that everything was okay…but then again, Spade didn't seem that bothered by the whole thing. This was only on the outside of course. On the inside, he might be screaming bloody murder.

"So, Mikado-kun, when are you going to release Shinra-kun out of his slumber?"

The card…of course…

I took the Hanged Man card from out of my pocket and examined it. I wonder what this card was capable of. Granted, all of the spirits seem to fulfill any type of wish but I started to pick up that depending on the type of arcana depended on how well they can perform a wish. When it concerned strength, Shizuo could benefit me the most, but if I asked Izaya for the same thing, I wouldn't receive as much strength as to what Shizuo would give me. Then again, it might have to do with the personalities of the spirits too.

I didn't know the first thing to activating the card. Everyone came to life when I was still asleep. Did I have to take a nap before I can use his powers? Or did I have to do something else entirely?

"The longer you take, the madder he'll get." Izaya said with a laugh.

"Don't rush me…"

Before I had a chance to do anything though, I heard screaming coming from downstairs. It sounded like his parents were in a bickering match with someone but I thought it didn't concern me.

That was if those people didn't storm up the stairs and barge open the door. I'm so glad that Izaya and Shizuo were invisible to the normal eye or something bad might have happened.

I felt my heart come to a stop. These people that came into the room were the cops. Well, one of them looked more like a traffic cop than the one's that came knocking at your door. The other woman, who had orange (or was it strawberry blonde) beside him looked more like a detective since she was wearing all black.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that I can't stop anyone from calling the police if they see you?" Izaya said in a matter of fact tone. That son of a bitch…

"C-Can I help you?" I asked. My voice is trembling but anyone would be shaking in their knees when the police were in your room.

Suddenly, another couple appeared behind the police. They looked very similar to Takuto in appearance…and I just realized that I was busted.

"That's him!" Takuto's mother shouted. "He's the one who hurt my baby!"

Oh please? That asshole a baby? His parents must be very blind to not see his son was a wannabe rapist. I noticed that Heart was hiding underneath my bed and Spade under the covers. Gee, aren't they the best of friends?

My parents were screaming at the other couple. I couldn't make out what they were telling them but it wasn't pleasant things. The male cop ignored them and showed him his ID.

"Kuzuhara Kinnosuke," he introduced. "I'm just here from an emergency call. This couple said that you beat up their son and sent him to the hospital with a bunch of his pals. I don't know how much of it I want to believe but they claim that it was you. Looking at you now, you don't look like a person to be mixed up with any gangs."

"What are you saying? Are you saying that we're lying?" Takuto's mother questioned. Her voice threatened to piece everyone's ears. "My son called me and said that it was him. We saw him make a clean getaway too."

My expression darkens; I can't help but feel a little angry inside. I could talk my way out of this because the cop didn't seem that focused on his job.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said simply. "I was hanging out with my friends today."

"Bullshit!" Takuto's father cursed. "You weren't hanging out with your friends! You were too busy setting our son on fire! I demand that this brat be thrown behind bars!"

"Kuzuhara-sempai," the woman in black began, "with all due respect, I don't think they're lying."

"Enough with the honorifics Mira-chan…" He says this while scratching the back of his helmet. It was more of a gesture than anything else though. "Now why would you say that?"

"Reports say that there was a fight going on of the location of the fire; the culprit or culprits fled the scene and they are the only witnesses."

The cop known as Kinnosuke didn't believe his partner's stories. He glanced at me and examined me from head to toe. I had no outside injuries and I left no traces of being at the scene of the crime. He sighed. "I don't think this is the one."

"How could you say that? This is the one! Don't you believe the witnesses?"

"Now you need to shut up and stop accusing my son!"

I wonder how far my mouth would drop.

"You think you two can just come into my damn house and start making accusations about my son?"

My dad was angry...but that's not what stunned me. I was surprised that he was standing up for me…and I felt an emotion I haven't felt before…

My mom soon gained the courage to defend me as well.

"That's right! My boy wouldn't do any such thing! He is an honor student that would never get mixed up with local gangs! I can't believe you won't take one look at him and see that he's the type that wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"They have a point." Kinnosuke muttered to his partner.

"Point taken…" She added but didn't seem happy.

"However, I'm not concerned about you being the culprit. The two Raira students that were beaten up…" He turns to Heart and Spade who peaked their heads out of their hiding spots. "I'm more interested in your roommates."

My eyes widened in horror when I realized something. They both still had visible injuries on them. While they may no longer be hurting from the bruises they received, they still had purple marks around their arms and neck.

"Where did you two get those injuries?"

"From Takuto and the Yellow Scarves."

I wanted to strangle Heart right there. Could he for once, not tell the truth?

"So you two are the culprits?"

Takuto's parents needed to put the blame on someone. If not me, they were going to accuse Masomi…

Mira eyed them suspiciously still not convinced with all the information the witnesses and the suspects were feeding her.

"Bullshit, you're probably just covering for the real culprit, and it's that boy right there!"

My dad looked ready to punch Takuto's dad. There really was no need for violence in this small room. I thought I heard something coming from Izaya. I turned around to see that he and Shizuo were gone. Spade on the other hand, was covering his eyes. Confused I let my hand trace over to his face only to find that there was something wet falling off of it.

_Tears…_

"And now he's using crocodile tears to convince you cops-"

Why was Spade crying all of a sudden? Was it because he was recalling the near rape incident or was it something else? I wasn't going to let them bring Spade down though. I stood up and gave my best glare I could muster at them. My parents weren't expecting that look coming from their son but neither did Takuto's parents or even the cops.

"For your information **Mr. and Mrs.** Takayuki, they were the ones attacked by your son. They have injuries to prove it. Now why wouldn't they report your son? Because he's not worth shit! But, if you knew what your son was planning to do to Spade, you wouldn't be at my door way to my room now."

"Mikado-sama don't…"

He was begging me not to tell the police but this might get them off my back for a while and land Takuto in prison.

"Did you know that your son has an obsession with Spade? Did you know what he was planning to have his way with him?"

"You're lying!" His mother spat.

"It's the truth. I confess that I was at the scene of the crime, but I did not do those thugs there any harm. I was outside when the arsonist brought Spade out just in time. He told me what happened and to not report him for his good deeds."

"What did he look like?" Mira asked. I perked her interest.

Everything was coming to mind fast and I decided to just make up somebody's physical description.

"He was a tall male with red hair and brown eyes. He looked to be in his mid-twenties."

"Case closed."

I was quiet when the female cop said that. She turned to her superior and groaned.

"I should have known it was that idiot."

"I guess that means he won't be charged for arson if he saved someone…"

Who were they talking about? I noticed that Izaya appeared beside me again, confused by the description I gave.

"At least now I can harass him." Mira said as he glared at Takuto's parents. "How dare you lie to the cops!"

"W-We're not lying! He's the liar!"

"Get out of my house!" My dad was at his limit now to the point where he grabbed Takuto's father's shoulder and hurled him out of my room. The two cops did nothing to stop it. If that wasn't bad enough, my mom did the same thing. Sheesh, my parents could be awesome when they want to be.

Kinnosuke excused himself while Mira apologized for intruding before leaving my room. I waited until the door was shut and the voices were gone before I turned to Heart whose expression I couldn't read. I looked back at Spade who was still trying to wipe the tears away. Maybe would be a good time to hug him?

"I call bullshit." Izaya finally said when he was certain that no one was coming back. "You're really good at fake crying."

_Fake…crying?_

"You bastard! Anyone would be crying if you sprayed pepper on your eyes!"

Heart started to laugh as Spade was using his elbow now to stop more tears from falling. It took me a while to realize that I was tricked…

"You guys…"

"Hey, this conversation was going nowhere unless I did something. You should be thanking me." Izaya gave me that devilish smirk again. It really was the same as that creepy butler that was hanging around Ciel.

"Tch, if that were me, I would have punched them out of the room." Shizuo said as he lit up another cigarette.

"Now Shizu-chan, if that were to happen, do you think Mikado-kun would be in more trouble? With my way, the suspicion is changed to those stupid parents's son. Now he'll be charged when he gets out of the hospital and you won't have to worry about him when you get back to school."

When he puts it that way, Izaya did help me out a lot. Not like I was going to admit that to him. Taking the Hanged Man card, I continued to stare at it. What was I suppose to do to release it?

Again, my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

It was my mom. Her anger simmered down and she was able to speak clearly. Couldn't say the same for my dad who was still throwing a fit downstairs…

"Yes, why?"

"I'm so sorry that happened. I can't believe those people would accuse you of something so malicious!"

"Mom…you don't have to apologize. I guess it was my fault for not telling you where I really went."

"No, it's okay. Your father told me about you hanging out with Phantomhive-kun. If you were to get arrested, he would preach for you at least."

I don't know about that. Ciel looked like the type of person to backstab you unless he could benefit from you and I was not going to be at the end of the knife.

"Your father wants to speak to you about this tomorrow."

"Alright…good luck at work…"

I wasn't use to saying those words to my mom but she gave a small smile before she closed the door.

"Your parents aren't that bad after all!" Heart yelled. I had to cover his mouth over my hand.

"No need to get embarrassed. Your parents love you."

That was from a new voice. I let go of Heart and looked at my other hand to see that the Hanged Man card was glowing. I looked around but couldn't find the new spirit. A shadow hovered over me and I glanced up. Up on the ceiling was a doctor hanging upside down. He was like a ninja with how he was able to hang but instead of wearing all black like a ninja was supposed to, he was wearing a white lab coat. He had short brown hair but I couldn't tell what his eye color was because of the shadows. He was wearing glasses though. The Hanged Man spirit grinned as he jumped down from the ceiling now right side up.

"So where's my lovely Celty?"

He caught a glimpse of my dumbstruck look and frowned. "You don't have Celty with you…lame..."

"You still got us Shinra." Izaya told him as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Oh…I'm stuck with Izaya-san…and Shizuo-san too?"

"Who were you expecting?"

"I was expecting my darling Celty! I want to wrap my arms around her! I haven't been able to do that for a while now!"

"Umm…who are you…"

"I am Shinra Kishitani the spirit sealed inside the Hanged Man card and I'm a doctor for both humans and spirits alike. I haven't been out for a while…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just as I said, I haven't been out in a while. It's usually these two right here, my wonderful Celty and Anri-chan that usually get ordered around by their current masters."

"We barely see Dotachin…" Izaya murmured to himself. "But then again, the Hermit card is hard to obtain…"

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing Shizu-chan."

"Hey, if you guys can talk, get these bruises off of us!" Heart ordered as he pointed to all the purple marking on him.

Shinra chuckled as he went to work on healing the injuries. All he did was touch the wound and it was gone within five seconds at least. Heart lifted up his shirt as the doctor removed the nasty marks that were on there. I would never forgive Takuto for that…

He switched to Spade who had fewer injuries but like any doctor, he could only heal the outside wounds. Shinra turned to me next.

"Should I heal your wounds Ryugamine-kun?"

"Uh, I think I'm fine. I didn't really take that many blows."

It was like he didn't hear me because he came over to me and healed the wounds for me. You would think there would be a warm light when healing magic was used. Shinra wasn't using healing magic though. He just made the injuries vanish out of thin air. This would be perfect to prevent people from asking you if anything was wrong with you. However…this is something a doctor wouldn't want…

"Thank you…"

"No problem. I usually have to do this to Izaya-san and Shizuo-san more often than not."

They didn't respond to his comment. I can't imagine how many fights they got into.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"?"

"How many more arcana cards are there for me to find?"

Izaya was already laughing at the subject. "You're ready to find the next one already?"

Shinra also grinned. "Besides my adorable Celty and Anri-chan, there's Kadota-san and his gang, Simon, Ruri-san and…" Shinra closed his eyes trying to think of anymore. "There are at least twelve more cards to find."

For some strange reason, I don't think he forgot who the other cards were.

"But one card is missing…"

That got my attention.

"And that card has never been summoned nor found before."

"I think the merchant just put that card on the bottom of his deck." Izaya told him.

"That would make since but you think for as long as we've been around, we would see the twelfth card."

"What are those arcana cards?" I interrupted with another inquiry.

"My Celty is the Death arcana, Anri-chan is the Priestess, Kadota-san and his three friends are Hermits but you can tell them apart because they all have a different card symbol on the back. Simon is the Hierophant and Ruri is the Star arcana. The other ones I can't remember are the Moon and the Chariot. I don't know what the missing card is but I wouldn't be surprised if that card was Judgment."

At least I knew one thing. Ciel had this spirit called Anri in his possession. Now if I could just win his trust, I could get the card from him. I now had a goal to work to making me feel satisfied.

"Now I got a question for you."

"Why does the informant need to ask questions?" I asked the red eyed spirit.

"I may know everything but that doesn't mean I can't be curious."

So in reality, you don't know everything.

"I keep hearing the word Dollars coming out of your mouth and while observing you lovely humans, I couldn't help but notice that they too were talking about Dollars. What is that?"

Of course…Izaya mentioned that they spent most of their time underground or inside their master's house that they didn't know much about the outside world unless they were brought up. Dollars wasn't a recent thing though.

"Dollars is an online gang that was formed seven years ago." I began to clarify for him. "It was started by three people. However, rumors have been going around on other chat forums saying that two of the three members are dead. That means that the only one now is the so called leader."

Izaya was listening intensely. He tried not to show interest but his eyes were glowing a bright red. It might have been just me who thought they were shimmering.

"I've been interested who the leader is myself." I continued. "At first, I thought it was Queen's…Ciel-kun that was the leader of Dollar. However, today, I came to a conclusion that he is not the leader of Dollars."

"Why is that?"

"Because he wouldn't make it that obvious that it was him. Dollars is a colorless gang, so their leader has to have a colorless personality. Ciel-kun tries to be cold but in reality, he does have a soft side. He's not the leader."

"Are you saying that the leader has to be a heartless human then?"

"No…I can't describe what the leader should be like but he has never issued a command for the gang because it wouldn't be Dollars if they took orders from a leader."

"Sociopath…" Spade whispered to himself.

I heard the blonde despite the fact he wasn't talking to Izaya or me but it sent shivers down my mind. He was right on the mark with what I thought the leader of Dollars was. However, being a sociopath isn't a bad thing…is it?

"If you want to know more, do your job." I finished as I went over to my bed. I wasn't really hungry so I was planning to sleep early. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed now. You guys can disappear and eat what you want."

They had nothing to say when I clocked out for the night. Their presence disappeared from the room leaving me all along to look at the ceiling. They would come back when they were finished with whatever. For now, I rested my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I didn't like how the doorbell was ringing. It was like 10:00 at night now. Who needed to visit me in the middle of the damn night? If it were members of the Yellow Scarves, I was toast but again, there was no evidence against me except Takuto's parents claiming that I took out all of those members.

Spade and Heart were fast asleep, so I crept out of my room and made my way downstairs. I went to the kitchen first to grab a kitchen knife. I quickly hid it in my pocket before making my way toward the door. Unhurriedly, I opened the door. I didn't have to ready the knife at the very least because of the person on the other side.

"You!"

"Mikado-sempai, good evening."

_God dammit Aoba! What did this brat want now? _

"Look, I'm not in the mood for you to harass me tonight. Little kids like you should turn around and go back to bed." I told him harshly. As I started to close the door, he put his hands in between it preventing me from closing it. If I was a jerk though, I would slam the door on his hands until he would eventually pull out.

"W-Wait! Don't close the door yet!"

Hmm? Something was wrong with his tone of voice. It wasn't as haughty as it usually was.

"What do you want? I want to go back to sleep."

He wasn't going to talk to me unless I opened the door and stepped outside. Even though I was in my pajamas, I had no choice but to step outside. Oh, I wish my house had a chain on the top of the door.

My underclassmen avoided eye contact with me. What was up with him?

"…You dropped this…"

In his hand was my wallet. My eyes widened when I grasped the thought of dropping my wallet when I saved them from those Yellow Scarves members. Really, I was just passing by and those members were pissing me off. I didn't expect to drop something important or give something that belonged to me back.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just returning the favor. I…I could have handled those thugs by myself."

Where have I heard this specific denial before? Isn't this what the tsundere character tended to say to the love interest? I know that Aoba isn't one.

He shoved my wallet into my hands as he proceeded to leave.

"Wait!"

Why did I call out to him? He stopped and turned to me.

"Thank you…"

"…I already said, I'm just returning the favor…I'm not doing this again!"

With that said, he dashed off. Looking back at my wallet, I couldn't help but smile. He didn't even take the money that was in there. Maybe…he wasn't such a bad person after all if you could look past his bullying…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6384 words.**

**I'll just say this. I officially hate math and I'll be working on this more. **

**Li: I don't think that's a good idea. **

**Who cares! I'm sick of doing more work and getting marked off more than the person sitting next to me…notes!**

**LOL, Domino got in trouble. Okay, just so you remember, Domino is that bouncer that works at Club Royal, so he's mainly a Lux Pain OC character that has happened to move his way into the Durarara OC character list. Just so you know, he has red hair and brown eyes and I changed his personality…well, in the stories he's portrayed in as a little too serious. In reality, he's far from that. When he appears in this story, he'll have a…shota fetish. LOL But, he's just as important as Nodoka and that girl with the blonde hair that distracted Izaya the previous two chapters. **

**Just a quick reminder, the Hanged Man card represents extreme hardships and whether or not you overcome it depends on if the card is right side up or not. So you can already tell that something terrible happened to Shinra which is why he's in that card.**

**I support Mikado as a sociopath starting from volume 8 of the novel. I feel that deep down; he's just as crazy as everyone else in the series and loves being put in dangerous situations. And that's why he and Aoba are perfect partners in crime.**

**I'm not changing the pairing of Mikado/Masomi, don't worry. However, I'm making it a love triangle between Masomi/Mikado/Aoba. I've kind of grown an obsession over Aoba since the previous chapter and then reading more about him. It's kind of to the point where I'm kind of praying that Aoba has it in for Mikado and Mikado only but there's already enough evidence that hints that Aoba likes Mikado or his sadistic sad. Sadists and masochists attract. **

**Next chapter, I'm bringing back another Lux Pain OC character that some people REALLY like. All I can say is that he's funny and hypocritical. Also, I'm adding another important person to the group of OCs to keep track of. **

**Also, pay attention to the list of arcana cards that Shinra named off. He stated that he couldn't remember two of the cards. However, he stated there were twelve more left. That means that either the Chariot or the Moon card is similar to the Magician card in which the card is split with an upright and an upside down card. These cards will be important later. Then there's the final card that's missing. I'll just say it's not a Durarara character in that card…yes it's an OC but another important OC…unless I change my mind later. **

**That's basically it. Reviews make me update faster. Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 8: BA Teacher and Hot Arch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, Kuroshitsuji and Lux Pain. They belong to their owners. I only own Kouji, Zepher, the merchant, Fuji, Nodoka, Mira, Takuto and Myojin.**

**Summary: Thinks are looking even better already. The history teacher Mikado hated so much is suddenly replaced by a cool, badass that taught at Raira Academy seven years ago known as Kouji Kanazawa. He doesn't teach history. He brings a student's friend from Kisaragi to his class to talk about archeology…which suddenly turns into a game of match making. However, Mikado soon realizes that there is more than meets the eye with this match making girl…**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Bold means that someone is talking in English.**

**Italics mean personal thoughts (but since this is in first person, there will probably be less of these).**

**Yep, I'm going to have fun writing this chapter since it reminds me so much of how I work a daily life in the Kisaragi classroom (this concludes to fighting, teacher's throwing books at their students and yelling across the room just to talk to someone). Title wise, I didn't have a good title and it was between describe the archaeologist as either "Hot" or "Well-endowed". I think you get my point…enjoy the chapter and prepare to laugh.**

**Chapter 8: Badass Teacher and Hot Archeologist **

**

* * *

Mikado's POV**

I might be overreacting, but I'm going to say this right now. This is probably the best day of my life.

I woke up to a wonderful smell in the morning. Leaving Heart and Spade in the room, I tiptoed down the stairs to see that my mother was cooking. That was rare event and even more so was that my dad wasn't rushing to get to work. In fact, he was helping her fix the table. I wonder if it was 2012 already…

"Good morning…" She spoke. Her voice was quiet and it was shaking. I couldn't blame her though. She never woke up this early to cook for the family and to add to that, she never whispered a simple good morning to her son like a normal family would do.

"G-Good morning…"

Like I should talk though; I wasn't use to them being considerate toward me. My dad caught me staring at the ground and grumbled.

"Chin up boy, once you're done eating, you can bring those two boys' plates up to your room unless they come down themselves."

He sounded like a sergeant with that grouchy voice but he was trying to be nice to me in a fatherly possible…what was the change?

I let Heart and Spade sleep in for another half hour before I gave them their food. Instead, I took a seat at the table as my mother served us sunny side up gra

Sitting at the table like a family was extremely gauche. No one spoke a single word nor bothered to make eye contact…

"But really Mikado," My father was the first one to speak. "How did you become friends with Phantomhive-sama?"

"I told you dad, it was over the Dollars website. You can meet all sorts of people on that website."

"Is that the new Face Book?" My mother asked trying to continue the conversation without it ending horribly like yesterday.

"Not really. They're an online gang but you don't see people that claim to be Dollar members do anything…"

"With gangs, you can never trust them."

"…"

"…"

It was silent again. I didn't want the conversation to be just about Dollars. Then again, my dad had something else to say.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…" He grumbled. "Those cops had no right to accuse you of something you didn't do." When he said that, he poked his eggs a little too hard to the point causing the yolk to burst.

My mother nodded her head in agreement. "You're too smart to end up in a gang war. That's the one thing you must stay away from for your own safety."

"Yes mom…"

"If their son gives you any hard time at school, let us know and we can report on harassment."

Would have been nice if they told me to do that sooner when he, Aoba and Myojin were making my life hell at school. Now that the spirits are in my life and I have two friends at school, there was no need for that.

"Alright."

I didn't eat that much in the end. I excused myself from the table, taking the two extra eggs that my mom fried.

Of course when I made it upstairs, there was no need for me to bring the food. Heart and Spade were already awake and eating junk food for breakfast. Even if I told them that potato chips and Cheetoes weren't healthy, they would come up with the excuse that they were spirits. I wonder if spirits gained weight.

* * *

Once we made it to school an hour later, that's when my life took a turn for a better…when it concerned the teacher. That jerkass history teacher was no longer there. Instead, who greeted us was a middle age man in his mid thirties. He had an unusual light shade of lavender hair. If you mistook it for grey though, I think you would have ended up with a bloody nose. He had brown eyes and wore a lap coat. He looked fit for a science class than a history class. What caught my attention was there was a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, you're supposed to set an example for us students and not smoke!"

Heart loved being the blunt idiot. The man just puffed up more smoke and blew it in our faces. What a rude person!

"Screw the rules, I have connections! Now get in your damn seat so I can tell you what's going on."

Wow, a teacher said to screw the rules. As we walked over to our seat, I noticed that Aoba was in our class sitting on Zepher's desk again.

"Don't you have another class to go to?" I asked him quite annoyed.

"Class hasn't started yet," he snarked, "so I'm pretty sure I can talk to my friend."

Yep, he was back to the jerk jock that I knew him as. Saki was giggling at us though but I had no idea why.

Once we sat at our desk, the man took one look at Aoba and told him this.

"If you hate your first period class kid, then stay. Kids shouldn't be forced to go to their most dreaded subject."

He was probably talking about math. However…I didn't realize that my head slumped down until I heard a bump.

"Thank you…sensei…" Aoba went back to playing innocent but it was hard when he didn't know the guy's name.

"Introduction, oh right! Alright you kids, you better remember my name! I am Kouji Kanazawa, the music teacher from Kisaragi but I also teach history. I'll be replacing the guy that was here…for a while…" He smirked. "As long as I'm here, I'm going to lay down some of my rules. First of all, the most important thing you need to know is that rules are meant to be broken!"

And instantly the guys in the class (most of them including Heart) cheered.

"Second, if you want to get a date, you're going to have to force yourself on them."

"This guy can't be serious…" Spade murmured.

"Finally, I promote fighting! If you start a fight, I'm not going to stop it!"

Those weren't rules. No one cared though as they already chanted this new teacher's name like he was a saint.

"Alright, now that the introduction is out of the way, I'll take role."

As Kouji went over the class sheet, I couldn't help but glare at Aoba who was enjoying his new seat. In fact, he decided to push Zepher half way off his seat. It was awkward, gay and something only immature girls did. Then again, you could mistake him as an elementary school student.

"Aoba, please get off my seat," he tried to tell his underclassmen trying to push him off.

"I don't want to get off Zepher-sempai."

Once the attendance was done, the class only got better. He took one look at this book and shook his head.

"You guys need a break. In fact, I'll just bring someone that graduated from this school."

So not only could we break the rules around him, but now he's not even going to teach us history. Should I feel overjoyed like the rest of the class or disappointed that we got a slacker teacher?

"Come on in Fuji!"

The person he called into the classroom was…how do I describe it? Mind-boggling? Eye candy? Jail bait…wait…this was an adult…

A young woman stepped into the classroom. She was a very tall but beautiful woman with blue eyes and purple hair…wait…why purple? Oh wait, from the way the color looks, it's obvious that she dyed it unlike Nodoka who claimed that her hair was a natural state of blue. Her hair was unique though because there was one string of hair that was sticking up like an antenna. The guys in the class were staring at her chest. Yes, even Heart was staring…and Saki didn't like that.

Her chest…where do I begin? They were huge! Were they D cup or E cup? I didn't know but the problem with them was that they were bouncing as she walked slowly into the classroom. Her breasts defied gravity, I swear and what's worse was the shirt she wore. She wore a black tang-top that revealed some of her cleavage. She didn't seem to notice that most of the guys were already drooling over her upper body. At least her bottom portion was normal for a girl her height, which was slim legs and thin waist line...wait, her stomach was the only thing that prevented her from having the perfect model figure. It was a little chubby all around. Am I describing her too much? It must be because I found her attractive like the rest of the guys in the classroom.

"Kanazawa-sensei, did you know that Domino got arrested again?"

She didn't seem to notice that she walked into a classroom of students. Her eyes were focused on the teacher.

"He did? Well, he'll get out again today. Mira can't hold him in there forever."

The woman sighed. "There's no need for her to get jealous…" She then noticed the class standing in front of her and tilted her head slightly. "Oh…I thought this was the teacher's longue…"

"Nope, I'm teaching this class, but because I'm not prepared, you can do whatever you want to these students."

Was there a hidden innuendo in that statement? I hope not…

A huge grin escaped her lips. It looked so similar to how wide Heart's smile can go that she was an older, female version of Heart, only with purple hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Fuji Naruse!" She declared as she ordered the teacher to write her name on the board. "Age twenty-four, archaeologist that travels around the world and currently taken."

The hearts above all of the guy's heads shattered instantly.

"I don't know why your teacher called me here since I have other things to do like get my boyfriend out of prison again. Can you believe that he got thrown in the cellar again just because that cop is jealous of him?"

I felt myself pale. He remembered describing a guy yesterday and the cops mentioned a guy named Domino…was that her boyfriend?

Turning to Aoba, I noticed that his facial expression changed as well, and that was all it took for Zepher to push him off his seat, forcing the underclassmen to sit on his desk again.

"Why is he always at a crime scene? I swear, if he keeps this up, I might be a single mom."

"Mom?" One of the girl's in the class asked.

Fuji nodded her head as she squealed. "I'm going to be a mom soon!" She said this as she pointed at her stomach. "He's going to grow up big and strong."

"How many months are you pregnant?" Kouji asked her.

"Seven months. I went over to Kisaragi last week and Honoka told me the gender."

Kouji chuckled. "I wonder how Naruse-kun will handle having a baby to take care of while you're going around the world."

"He'll live." Her voice changed slightly but then it became chirpy again. "So, now that people know about me, I know what I'm going to do for this class! We're playing zap!"

How old was this women? Oh wait, she said she was twenty-four but…

"She acts like she's still in high school…" I heard Spade murmur darkly.

"But she would be a pretty tall student." I told him.

"Stop staring at her."

"W-What?"

"It's already bad enough that Heart and Yagiri-kun are staring but now you?"

"…"

"And what's Zap?"

"You don't want to know."

"Kanazawa-sensei, write everyone's name down on a piece of paper and I'll give it to them."

"…You're not a matchmaker…"

"Who cares? I didn't get to play this game in high school!"

The teacher gave up as he wrote our names down. He just sold our souls this hyperactive chick.

"Alright everyone, the person on the paper is your destined soul mate!"

I'm scared now. Does that mean that if I get a blank piece of paper that I won't be in a relationship for the rest of my life? It's not like she has any powers or anything to determine that…right?

When she passed out the papers, she did it fast. She even gave one to Aoba who Kouji didn't know. I thought it was odd how she knew his name and that seemed to surprise the kid.

I didn't look at the small sheet of paper that she gave me. I was worried that I might get someone I didn't know. Then again, this game of Zap is incredibly stupid…

"Just so you know, these results are accurate," she said in a serious tone, "my friend doesn't lie when it comes to reading. She and Rui-chan would make a wonderful pair!"

I gulped as I turned the paper over and my heart stopped instantly. The name on it made me want to jab the person with a pen.

_Aoba Kuronuma._

I wanted to die right there and I'm sure half the class wanted to join me…only…they seemed happy with their results. Class really did need to end now…

* * *

Once it was lunch time, Saki called everyone on the roof to eat lunch. She continued to smile to Heart sweetly the entire time.

"So…" Heart began, "What did everyone get?"

Seiji was the first one to give to say the name of his soon to be lover. "Does anyone know who Mika Harima is?"

We looked at each other in confusion. There was no one we knew that had that name in this school.

"Maybe it's someone from another school?" I suggested.

He looked at the name and then tore the paper in half. "Romance isn't for me…"

"Ah, you shouldn't act like that." Saki told him. "What happens if you're single for the rest of your life."

"That's fine…I have to deal with my sister anyway…"

Saki nodded her head slowly at the mention of his sister. What was wrong with his sister?

Heart would not calm down as he went next. "I got you Saki!"

Her smile brightened as she looked at the blonde directly. "I got you."

Well great, it wouldn't take them long to hook up and start dating. I turned to Spade who didn't seem happy.

"Was there anything on your card?"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean much anyway."

Heart and Saki turned the brooding blonde. "Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

Heart took the sheet of paper from his other self and just laughed. "I knew it! You and Mikado are destined for each other!"

Spade's entire face turned red and he avoided eye contact. He wasn't the only one embarrassed though. But it's strange…why did I have a different name?

"I got Aoba…" I groaned.

And the smiles on everyone's faces fell.

"So, does that mean there's a love triangle that's going to happen?" Heart asked.

"I don't believe in this stuff anyway." I told him quickly. "So I doubt anything's going to happen."

My heart sank when I saw the expression on Spade's face. He looked like he wanted to cry but he didn't. Heart didn't seem to notice the dilemma his other self was going to and focused on his soon to be girlfriend. Seiji left us quickly when his cell phone rang and he told us it was his sister. I went over to Spade and patted him on his back.

"Don't think about this too much." I tried to comfort him but it was difficult. "I seriously doubt there's no soul mate thing."

"…"

How come no matter what I say, I end up upsetting him more?

* * *

I was glad that school ended. The first thing I wanted to do when I get home was get on the Dollars website but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Heart wanted to walk Saki home but I wouldn't let him. We had to compromise in the end. We stayed at school longer so they both could talk in private about whatever. Spade went back to the teacher's longue to ask Kouji about the assignment that we were never assigned. It was an excuse to get away from me…

"Mikado-sempai."

Shit, it's Aoba. Turning the other direction, I was planning to turn tail and leave Spade behind but the brat wouldn't let me.

"Are you waiting for Spade-sempai?" He asked innocently.

I nodded my head.

"I see…well…"

He wanted to ask me something but he was still putting up the naïve personality despite the fact there was no one here to witness his façade drop.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"It's about Zap."

I shook my head quite annoyed that he brought that game up. "The person on the paper isn't your soul mate. You're smart enough to know that."

"Who did you get Mikado-sempai? Was it Spade-sempai?"

I wish…wait…

"No…"

I noticed an evil grin escape his lips. That little bastard…

"Guess who I got?"

"Sakura."

"Not Zepher."

"…Is it some girl in your class?"

"Nope."

"…"

"Come on Mikado-sempai, you're smarter than this."

I didn't know the answer but while I was trying to think of whose name could be on the paper, he walked closer to until we were at face length. Well, he was shorter than me so that's not really possible.

"She wrote someone called Ciel Phantomhive but she crossed it out and put-"

"Ciel-kun?"

How does a woman like her know Ciel? He is well-known but she doesn't look the type to be interested in kids like him…unless there was more than meets the eye.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, that name was crossed out and-"

I didn't hear what he said afterward because my back was to the door. Someone forced the door open and I went flying. Instead of falling on my face, I fell on top of Aoba and we both came tumbling down.

"Oww…"

"Mikado-sempai…get off of me…"

I look down and he's looking up at me. His face was flushed but my face was probably just as red. I shouldn't be feeling anything being in a situation like this but getting a better look at Aoba, I noticed that his face does look kind of feminine and cute...shit...

"Oh, I was disturbing something important…"

Spade's voice was like a bullet piercing my chest. Here he was at the door and glancing at us in this awkward position. Despite what he said, I still didn't move. That annoyed the blonde even more as he forced me off of my underclassman and dragged me by the collar of my uniform. Aoba managed to get up and wave at me. He was such a jerk!

"Mikado-sama, when you humans want it so badly, you'll do it in front of the teacher's longue?"

"N-No! Spade, you got it wrong! It was an accident!"

"I'm sure it was. I guess that fortune was true after all."

I shook my head in denial. There was no way that I would end up with a brat like Aoba! Not after he picked on me for all of these years and I'm older than him!

"Spade, you shouldn't trust fortune telling!"

Brown eyes looked through my lies as he let go of my collar. "Heart is up ahead…"

Was I going to let this conversation end with him bitching and then ignoring me? No way…

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Spade's arm and threw him against the wall. He let out a small gasp as I placed my arms on both side of his head so he wouldn't escape.

"Listen Spade, forget the game today. It's probably Naruse-san playing cupid on all the single people out in the world. Remember, she's pregnant, so of course she'll try to pair up everyone around her. After all, Aoba told me that she wrote someone's name down on his paper and then crossed it out with someone she thought would be compatible with."

"…"

I wonder if any of these words were getting through to him.

"People don't fall in love because of Zap. Zap isn't even played like that either. In that game, you write the name of a random person on someone's hand and that person must ask them out on a date. It's a game that's used to get the people who hate each other's guts together."

"Like Izaya-san and Shizuo-san?"

"Those two definitely, now please stop worrying about it."

As I rested my arms, Spade continued to give me a scowl as we made it back to the entrance. Heart and Saki were waiting for us and they seemed to have finished doing something peculiar. I think I mentioned before that Heart rarely blushed because he would say or do the embarrassing things, but again, his cheeks were hot pink from something Saki either said or did.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

As Saki left Heart's side, Spade and I noticed the smile that was stuck on his face.

"So, what base are you at now?" Spade asked him in a half hearted tone.

"First!" Heart declared.

It's like Spade's mood sunk even deeper when the blonde declared that.

"I'm glad that you asked Mikajima-san out. Can we go home now?"

"…That's it? No congratulation in perfect English or thumbs up because you know your good friend is a chick magnet?"

"Nope, I think we'll be fine, now let's go home."

Heart was complaining all the way home but I didn't seem to care and Spade wasn't going to deal with his small victory today either. Sometimes, it must be nice to be a loud person.

* * *

We made it to an empty home after school. My dad was at work and my mom left a note saying that she had to go grocery shopping today and she'll be back later on tonight. We went upstairs to my room, but because there was no adult supervision for the next couple of hours, Heart and Spade decided to hang around downstairs in order to work on homework. That was fine by me though because I was more focused on the Dollars website.

I couldn't help but pump my fist when I saw that Ciel was on today despite the fact it would be easier to call him about the events of today. Before I had a chance to start speaking to him, Heart came into the room and the Strength and Hanged Man card from my desk. Heart said something about a battle of wits. Not knowing what he was talking about, I just ignored him as he closed my door and left me with the Devil card. Izaya wouldn't do anything sneaky today…I hope…

**Tanaka Taro: Good evening.**

**Queen's Watchdog: It's not the same time here.**

**Tanaka Taro: Oh…you're not in a good mood again.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Nope. My servants really did mess up the place while I was gone. I'm so ashamed of them.**

**Tanaka Taro: But you got Sebastian cleaning it up, right?**

**Queen's Watchdog: He can do anything but there's a limit to his patience with them. **

**Tanaka Taro: That sounds more like you than him.**

Ciel didn't respond to that comment. I changed the subject because I knew he was done talking.

**Tanaka Taro: So we got a new teacher in my school today to replace that bogus history teacher.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Really?**

**Tanaka Taro: Yeah, he's weird and a little on the crazy side but maybe he'll be more lenient with the grading. **

**Queen's Watchdog: I see.**

**Tanaka Taro: But you know, he invited this woman into the classroom and she riled everyone up.**

**Queen's Watchdog: What does she look like?**

**Tanaka Taro: Purple hair with an antenna on it, blue eyes and a huge bust size.**

**Queen's Watchdog: Of course you would mention her bust. **

**Tanaka Taro: Hey, that's her defining feature and the fact that she's pregnant! **

As the two of us continued chatting online, someone else logged into our chat room.

**PokémonTrainerFuji: HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!**

There was a pause between us two before I noticed that Ciel was ready to kick this person off of our chat section.

**PokémonTrainerFuji: Hey, don't you dare kick me off! I have multiple accounts on here and I'm not afraid to use them!**

**Tanaka Taro: Please don't spam us. We don't appreciate them.**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: I'm no spammer! I've been watching this chat session for a while now and I wanted to join. **

**Queen's Watchdog: No girls allowed. **

**PokémonTrainerFuji: How rude!**

**Queen's Watchdog: Better be rude than a stalker. **

**PokémonTrainerFuji:…I know who you two are!**

I shook my head annoyed that there was a girl in the chat room. I had to solve this peacefully though since Ciel wasn't even trying.

**Tanaka Taro: Really? What are our names?**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: Well for one thing, Tanaka Taro is Mikado Ryugamine and Queen's Watchdog is Ciel Phantomhive. Am I right?**

My eyes were locked onto the scream. She had our names dead on…but when I looked at her user name and her purple Dollar chat room icon, I couldn't help but type these next words.

**Tanaka Taro: Are you Fuji Naruse?**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: Right-o! It wasn't that hard to figure out though. **

**Queen's Watchdog: You know this weirdo? **

**Tanaka Taro: She's the one I described.**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: I love how you said my boobs are my defining feature. I'm so honored that I would let you touch them if we weren't so far apart! ~~**

Now that sent shivers down my spine. Izaya was laughing at that comment though.

**Queen's Watchdog: You sound like a pedophile.**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: Sorry, I'm rubbing off of my boyfriend, which reminds me…why did you send him to jail Tanaka Taro? Why did he have to take the blame for the gang fighting?**

**Tanaka Taro: Uh…**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: Don't worry, he's out now but he's not happy. Mira can't keep him in there if he hasn't done anything. I mean, all he's done is look at a bunch of high school kids with his binoculars. **

**Queen's Watchdog: Like that's any better!**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: Don't worry! All he does is look, but he never acts on his hormones. Wait…maybe he has groped a few of them every now and then but he won't go farther than that…**

She sounded so unsure now.

"This sounds familiar…" I heard Izaya mumbled to himself.

"What's so familiar?"

"Nothing…I just thought for a moment that this girl's description matched someone I might have known."

**Queen's Watchdog: Yep, if I see this man, I'm going to get him thrown in the cellars and he's not coming back out. I already dealt with too many perverts in my time.**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: In your time huh...**

**Tanaka Taro: Umm…Naruse-san, why are you on here now?**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: I'll get straight to the point. I know you two have arcana cards and I need them for something.**

I clenched my fist. This woman was faking stupidity the entire time.

**Queen's Watchdog: And what makes you think we'd give you the cards?**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: I just need one card…and I'll be fine…**

**Tanaka Taro: Which one is it?**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: The Devil card.**

That's the one I had. Izaya was behind me and he was glaring at the computer screen.

**Tanaka Taro: Why that card?**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: It's a...it's none of your business. If either of you two have that card, I would advise you give it to me. I wouldn't want to sick my boyfriend on you two. He loves young boys especially high school ones.**

This woman was weird. First she's happy and now she's mad and not saying anything. More so, she knew who we were and that we knew about the arcana cards. She may look ditzy by appearance but she means business.

**PokémonTrainerFuji: But that's mainly it. I guess I should give you some info about the arcana cards though. Never trust the merchant if you encounter him for a second time. If he's the one that sold you the card, then the probability of making a pact with the card is much higher. The only time you can't make a pact is because you're not human. And…those cards are suffering every time their master fails. I need that Devil card…no…not me…we need that card and we're going to get it.**

**Tanaka Taro: Wait, what are-**

**PokémonTrainerFuji: I'm going to Rome now and view the awesome sights. All hail Grandpa Rome!**

**PokémonTrainerFuji has logged off.**

It was just me and Ciel in the chat room again but I didn't respond. I still didn't process all of that information. This woman wasn't talking to Ciel; she was talking to me and threatened me for Izaya. She must have more info about him. Maybe if she came back from her trip to Rome, then I could ask about the cards in detail.

"Do you make a lot of enemies?" I asked the informant. He pulled his fur coat up as a response.

"It's hard to when your master doesn't turn you into a human." Izaya said with a chuckle. "But I have no idea why she would want my card. Maybe it has something do with her past."

"Huh?"

"You know, she said she graduated from Raira Academy so maybe…" Izaya's voice trailed off as he was trying to piece together something in his mind. He shook his head in annoyance. "Dammit…I can't remember what I was going to say…"

Izaya didn't seem happy about that. Funny how he's supposed to be one of the smarter arcana cards yet he forgot something important while he was talking. Ciel was still online and spanning the chat section since I was taking too long to respond.

**Queen's Watchdog: Does anyone care about what I have to say?**

**Tanaka Taro: Sorry…I was talking to Orihara-san. You know the Devil arcana.**

**Queen's Watchdog: You should watch yourself. She might still be lurking around.**

**Tanaka Taro: I don't think she is.**

**Queen's Watchdog: You're way too trusting.**

**Tanaka Taro: My bad…but you should be careful. **

**Queen's Watchdog: That's what I was going to say because I don't need that crap. She and her friends are after you and they're going to do whatever it takes to get that Devil card from you. Take my advice and wish for their deaths. **

**Tanaka Taro: That's jumping off the slippery slope…**

**Queen's Watchdog: If you don't want to live in fear every night.**

Sometimes, I think Ciel fails to realize the meaning of a human life. Killing someone isn't going to make anything better. I feel like he's grown up in the wrong timeline.

There was a sudden crash downstairs followed by someone yelling. I was scared for the dishes downstairs.

"Looks like Shizu-chan's going wild downstairs." Izaya told me as he disappeared to see what was going on downstairs.

**Tanaka Taro: I got to go. Those cards are making a mess downstairs…**

**Queen's Watchdog: Whatever. **

**Tanaka Taro: Bye…**

**Tanaka Taro has signed off.**

I rubbed my temples as I moved away from the computer screen. Did Ciel have to be more of a jerk than usual today? Opening my door, I realized that I would have to think about Ciel and Fuji later. Downstairs was more important.

* * *

When I looked downstairs, I just wanted to fall down and cry. Have you ever had those moments where you listen to comedians making fun of fictional creatures destroying your house and then your parents not believing that there really was a fictional creature tearing down your house? In my mind, I remembered what that comedian Dane Cook said about the Kool-Aid guy. He would crash through your wall and break everything around him while he shouted "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

Now this is where the similarities come in. Even though Shizuo wasn't in human form like Heart or Spade, he still caused a lot of destruction downstairs. The wall was destroyed because he threw the refrigerator apparently at Shinra. It's like he forgot that he wouldn't be able to hit the doctor because he was practically invisible. The refrigerator is halfway out the cracked wall and there are pieces of said wall scattered on the couch. If that's not enough, the kitchen table was tipped over and some of the dishes were shattered. That was what I heard from upstairs though because the only thing that were in pieces were the plates.

The spirits were looking at me like they know they did something wrong and didn't know what to do afterwards. Spade was nowhere to be seen; however I could hear the downstairs bathroom flushing. It was safe to say that he was in the restroom.

Heart's overall expression was funny because he looked like he might collapse. Wouldn't blame him because that refrigerator was going to hit him in the face and not Shinra; the doctor on the other hand had stars in his eyes before I came into view downstairs. Shizuo looked like a kicked puppy…that sounded weird because there was no way a strong man like him could compare to a small animal but his eyes did. Izaya just shrugged and disappeared again only to be at my side.

"Unbelievable…"

That was all I could say but in my mind, I'm thinking about what Dane Cook said after the Kool-Aid came into the wall. I think it went like, "You fix that wall! My dad is going to beat me up with a belt because he's not going to believe that a big talking punch came in." It was the sad truth.

"You guys better have magic to fix all of this." I said. My voice sounds harsh because I feel angry but for some strange reason, it's not coming out like that. "If my parents come home and see this, I don't know what kind of tale I'll have to make up."

"Well you obviously can't pick up the fridge, now can you?" Spade asked as he got out of the bathroom.

"There are so many things I can say, and no one is going to believe me…" I tried to muster my best glare at Shizuo who caused the mess. "I wish that everything was back to the way it was. If there's a single detail that isn't right, I'll make sure you won't be in human!"

I didn't mean what I said about the human part but Shizuo became obedient and calm because of that. The happy expression on Shinra's face was no longer there and even Izaya didn't have that confident smirk. Maybe this was something I wasn't meant to say.

"Low blow Mikado…" Heart muttered as he disappeared from sight.

"I want nothing to do with this…" Spade added as he vanished with his other counterpart.

"Shizuo, tell me when you're done…" Shinra muttered and departed soon after.

"Nice going Shizu-chan."

Izaya's tone of voice changed completely. He sounded like he was going to blow up but kept it all in as he too went back into their world.

Shizuo's power was not meant for cleaning up. That was the problem though. It took him multiple attempts to get everything back to the way it was.

"Sorry…" He finally garbled as he was the last one to disappear. He didn't even smoke a cigarette the entire time.

I felt really bad for saying those words but I wasn't going to take it back now. I was still angry that they would go crazy with no supervision. When my parents came back, everything was back to the way it was. They didn't suspect a thing but it didn't matter to me now that everything around the house was quiet. I would have to make it up to them tomorrow somehow…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7400 words.**

**Man, I was laughing the first portion of the chapter and mad the next. Mikado stated this was the best day but you can see it as a sarcastic way of saying another bad day. All he did was make more people upset, but you can say it's stress. I mean, Mikado was generally upset that he got Aoba on that fortune and is in denial that the fortune will come true. He takes it out on Spade and then Ciel treats him like a jerk online, Fuji threatens him for Izaya and then Shizuo breaks the house down because of something Shinra said. Wouldn't you be pissed off? **

**1. Kouji Kanazawa should be familiar to people who read some of my Lux Pain stories. He's the music teacher that replaces Reiji Takano when the history teacher is killed. A funny guy that breaks the school rules; he is passionate about music more than history as demonstrated in this chapter where he decides not to teach today. This is also evident in the Lux Pain stories where he tends to ramble and throw stuff at students instead of opening the book. His role isn't really important but every OC appears for a reason especially if they're from Kisaragi.**

**2. Stuff about Fuji will be revealed when the last of the unique OC characters appear. Anyway, pay attention to her as well as her boyfriend, Nodoka and that beautiful blonde chick. There is more than meets the eye. Also, if it wasn't obvious, she loves Pokémon. **

**3. Don't worry about what Fuji says about Domino. Domino has shota tendencies but never acts on them. **

**4. While Shizuo has the shortest temper ever, there was a reason why he snapped. I'll mention it in later chapters. **

**5. The lowest thing you can say to bring a spirit down is if you tell them they won't be human again. It's like denying them a second chance at life and when Mikado threatens Shizuo with this, it's the same as saying a monster like him wouldn't be accepted into society today which why the cards are upset with Mikado. **

**That's basically it. Reviews are appreciated. ****Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 9: Double Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, Kuroshitsuji or Lux Pain. They belong to their owners. I only own Kouji, Zepher, the merchant, Fuji, Nodoka, Mira, B.B., Takuto and Myojin.**

**Summary: Now that Heart and Saki are officially dating, Spade's mood has dropped considerably. However, Mikado is just as moody after the confrontation last night. Trying to cheer him up, Saki sets Mikado up on a double date with one of her friends but that might have been the worse decision she has ever made.**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Bold means that someone is talking in English.**

**Italics mean personal thoughts (but since this is in first person, there will probably be less of these).**

**Well, I think I'm going to get math soon. My dad got me a tutor to help out with my math and it made so much more since. If I can get my grade up in that class, all will be good. Also, the problem I have now though is that damn Graphic Design class. Too many assignments assigned and get graded way to fucking fast…and I'm at the collage on the half days and blah…oh well. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Double Date**

**

* * *

**

**Mikado's POV**

Even though I told myself that Shizuo deserved the scolding he received, I didn't want it to tamper with my relationships with the other spirits. They were all ignoring me now in the sense where they wouldn't start up a conversation. If I asked for something, they would reluctantly comply with my wish. It made me feel bitter inside knowing that I stepped on a landmine.

Out of all the spirits, only Heart seemed unaffected, but that's mainly because he was distracted by Saki. Not long after he asked her out, everyone in the school started talking about them. I didn't see what the big deal was until I overheard some guys saying how Saki rejected every guy that confessed to her up until now. Heart was blessed if he got the girl that many guys wanted to date.

The two were tied to the red strings of fate afterwards. They would always gaze into each other's eyes during class, pass notes when the teacher had their back turned and after class, would hold hands and block the hallways like every other couple would. Some people murmured how they were showing off their status now. I didn't see it that way but it was getting annoying especially since I didn't want to be late for class.

"Get a room…" Spade finally told them two weeks of going out.

We were all on the roof eating our lunches. When Spade said that, Seiji and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Aaaah, you guys are so cruel. It's not my fault I have this wonderful Bishoujo here."

"Oh Masomi, I'm not that pretty."

Did I mention that she only referred to Heart as his first name now? Spade didn't take the whole honorific thing well…

"Nope, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met…besides erotic Anri-chan."

You would think that Saki would feel some jealousy with a comment like that. Instead, she just giggled softly to herself. "Is she really pretty?"

"Yes! She has everything! Cute glasses and a huge bust size! She's the most polite girl I've ever met."

"I would like to meet her." Saki said with a smile. "I wonder if the two of us could be friends."

"I'm sure you two will."

Yep, there were no rays of envy coming out from the black haired girl. She really was a mysterious girl.

Seiji was not pleased with their public display of affection. He ended up leaving us again and used his cell phone as an excuse since it was obvious that his sister wasn't checking up on him again.

"Spade aside; you seem down Ryugamine-kun." Saki began. "Do you need a date?"

Really, a date? Not really. I just hate seeing couples together and I still haven't made up with Shizuo and the other spirits and Ciel is being a jerkass and I'm paranoid and…

"Yes I do actually."

Why didn't I just complain to her face? Heart smirked as he looked his girlfriend in the eye.

"I know of someone who's been interested in you for a while, and it's a girl just so you know."

My heart started to thump. This was not happening but it was. Never in my life had I heard of a girl that was interested in me. I was the quiet boy in the back of the room that no one noticed, but here Saki was saying that there was someone who had their eyes on me.

"She's a friend of mine." Saki continued. "Her name is B.B. Rihatsu. She's a shy one."

"Oh, so Mikado likes the quiet ones. Oh, you sly dog!"

"Heart…"

"Don't say anything. I know I'm right."

"…So Mikajima-san, when is this…double date?"

"We were deciding that it would be 4:00 PM. We'll be meeting in front of that Italian restaurant. The guys are paying."

"…What am I going to do?" Spade finally asked.

"You can stay home." Heart said bluntly. "Do our homework for us especially the history."

I noticed that Spade was giving Heart a menacing glare. Those two haven't been getting along recently.

"You…"

"If you're with us, you're going to scare Mikado's date away. You want what's best for him, right?"

"…Do what you want."

Spade was threatening to disappear in front of the girl. I was about to tell him not to but he ended up storming off toward the door and then disappearing on the other side.

"Masomi, you're being too hard on him."

"It's okay; he's always been like that. I mean, he's not that lucky with the ladies like I am. I bet if he smiled like me, he would win someone over."

"It doesn't always work like that."

"I know it doesn't. That's how you scored with a girl! I hope she's hot."

Now that worried me…

"Don't worry, she's very attractive." Saki insured me. "She's one of the cutest first year's around."

So she's younger than me? Now I had to be extra careful. Even though I shouldn't be thinking about this girl B.B. so much, I was filled with anticipation. My first date won't be with that brat Aoba and I won't have to worry about being single forever. This was definitely what I needed to cheer up.

* * *

School ended and we went back home to get ready. Spade would not speak to us no matter what we did and personally, I was starting to get annoyed with his attitude problem.

"Do these jeans make my butt look fat?" Heart asked as he tried on some tight black jeans. Personally, his ass was looking to get smacked.

"Uh…"

Izaya suddenly appeared right behind him and smacked his ass causing the other to jump.

"Smack that, right on the floor. Smack that, give me some more."

His singing was getting better, but it still scared me that he kept singing these suggestive songs.

"I'll choose a different one then…" Heart murmured as he disappeared with jeans that fit him.

"Izaya, you're going to have to stop."

"The singing or touching Heart-kun?"

"Both…"

Izaya grumbled as he went back to their world.

"Mikado, you're not going to wear something that ordinary to a double date are you?"

I glanced at my choice of clothing. I didn't have that many clothes to begin with so I was just going to wear my usual green sweater.

"That's not good! You need something bright and dashing…like this!"

With a snap of his fingers, he changed the clothes I was wearing. For a second, I thought I was cosplaying an anime character but I realized that a black tuxedo was too flashy and formal for a date.

Izaya came back when he saw my clothes. He pointed at me and laughed. "Heart-kun, you don't expect Mikado-kun to walk out with that on. His parents will wonder where he got that."

"Do you have a better idea?" Heart asked rather annoyed.

"Actually…"

Izaya twirled his index finger and then pointed at me. The clothes changed from a fancy tuxedo to a bleached school uniform. Compared to the Raira Academy uniform, it was proper. The tie around me was a dark blue color and the shirt was white underneath. The pants were very comfy and even my shoes were sparkling like those pussy ass vampires only they outshined them.

"I may not be able to remember what anime that uniform is from, but I know they're perfect for a date."

"So I'm cosplaying in the end…"

"I wouldn't call it cosplaying. I think those are the battle uniforms for the students."

"…"

"Now I remember! The uniform is from Angel Beats!"

And then Izaya disappeared again to praise himself for a job well done. This outfit wasn't that bad. It made me look older than what I appeared to be.

"I could have done that too…" Heart grumbled to himself as he left the room to fix his hair in the bathroom.

"Orihara-san, I need a small mirror…"

The informant dropped one of those mirrors that a girl used on top of my head. He must have been mocking me. I picked it up and quickly checked my hair. Everything was in place. I wouldn't need gel to spike my hair up…I don't think I want to…

"You ready Mikado?" Heart questioned.

Besides the yen that I wished for, I think I was ready for this double date.

"Yes, let's go."

I was the one that had to carry a bag with our stuff in it. Unknown to me, I didn't notice that Izaya slipped the upside down Magician card into it. Heart and I were going to suffer later because of this.

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

Mikado wasn't going to get away with what he said to Shizu-chan that night. It's not like I care for a monster like him but that seriously was a low blow. The thing we spirits fear the most is not being able to become human no matter how much effort we put to make our master happy.

Heart was already over it but when he was already a human, it didn't matter. He was lucky that he had someone to love immediately after becoming human by chance. Spade isn't so fortunate, and I kind of feel bad for him but not really.

That's why I slipped the card into Mikado's bag. Spade would come out eventually and cause problems on their double date and only those two could see Spade unless Spade decided to show himself, and then there would be problems. Ah, I would to see how Mikado's date would react to the supernatural.

"Shizuo, are you still upset?" I heard Shinra ask Shizu-chan.

The blonde wasn't blowing up as much recently and it worried…scratched that! It annoyed me that he wasn't throwing a temper tantrum like he did that night. It was a shame that I didn't know what made Shizu-chan snap to the point where he would actually destroy a section of Mikado's living room. It could have been anything knowing him but…

"Leave me alone before I kill you…"

"Aww, it wasn't my fault!"

"Shut up."

Shinra looked over to me and shrugged his shoulders. Is Shinra wasn't going to get anything out of Shizu-chan then I wasn't either. We were stuck with a lump that wasn't going to entertain us with his amazing strength…how boring…

* * *

**Mikado's POV**

Because Heart didn't know where we were meeting our dates, we ended up being five minutes late. Ciel would be mocking me if I told him about the date. This is the one thing I wouldn't tell him because if I screwed up, he wouldn't let me live it down.

There they were in front of the restaurant. Saki was in a pretty yellow dress shirt with cute high heels. I thought she looked like a bumble bee from here but something told me that Heart was going to use a pick up line pertaining to that.

Then there was my date B.B. Rihatsu. I sighed in relief when I caught a glimpse at her and knew that she wasn't some ugly girl. She was very cute like Saki said she would. B.B. was described as the quiet type by Saki but her appearance didn't match that. She had short orange hair but again, it might have been strawberry blonde with a cute white head band on her hair. She had huge orange eyes and wore no makeup. Makeup wasn't my thing so it was alright. She wasn't wearing girly girls like Saki as though. She wore a blue jumper with an orange striped t-shirt underneath it. B.B. looked like the tomboy type than anything else.

"And the prince on a white horse has arrived with his noble steed!" Heart was already flirting with Saki the minute we were in hearing range.

Since when was I a horse?

"You're late." She said with a smile. "We were about to go in."

"Sorry…" I had to apologize since Heart wasn't going to.

The raven haired girl continued to smile as she pushed B.B. in front of her. I got a closer look at her chest size and it was rather average compared to some of the other girl's I've seen (I'm talking about Fuji but again, she's an adult.)

"Bullet Bill-chan, this is Ryugamine-kun. Ryugamine-kun, this is Bullet Bill-chan."

"N-Nice to meet you…" She stuttered as she gave me a bow. Her voice was very high pitch for a girl her age. "I-I'm Rihatsu B.B…n-not Bullet Bill…"

I figured much. Whose initials would be that of that bullet from the Mario series? It was a cool thought though.

"Nice to meet you, too." I returned the bow. Something told me we wouldn't be talking that much.

"Oranges are very juicy but you're more of an orange-strawberry-banana."

I turned to Heart and couldn't help but cock my head. Was that his pickup line for my date because it sucked!

Saki chuckled in a lower tone as she grabbed a hold of Heart's arm. "Now Masomi, I'm your date. Don't you go stealing Ryugamine-kun's girl."

Heart purred. "Ah, does the bumblebee want her honey?"

The two went into the restaurant without us. I stared at B.B. awkwardly as she waited for me to make the first move. So…I was stuck…what was I suppose to do first?

"Uh…shall we go in?" I asked nervously.

"Y-Yes…"

"Pathetic."

I nearly jumped when I felt a presence behind me. What was Spade doing here? Was he invisible or was he in human form? Looking down at the bag I had around me, I noticed the card was inside it. Shit…this date was going to be hell…

"It is."

* * *

What is it about Italian restaurants that made you want to shout pasta at the top of your lungs? It must have been the interior design of the building because bright colors of yellow, orange and red were all I could see. Not a good place for a first date but Heart and Saki were the type of couple that preferred sunny areas over the dark ones.

"Welcome to _**Olive Garden**_. How many per table?"

The guy that looked at us was a short Italian man and he had an accent...

"Four near the window." Heart told him.

"Ah, right this way, please."

There were a lot of families in this restaurant today. Most had one or two kids with them but there were hardly any couples. It was probably because they were at the French restaurant on the other side of Ikebukuro.

"Your waiter will be here soon." He said as he dismissed himself from the table.

"It's pretty!" Heart exclaimed as he glanced out the window of the city.

"You think so? I come here with my parents a lot when I was a kid." Saki explained. "Now I'm just an old woman that has to pay to get in now."

"Oh, you're not old. In fact, you're as young and beautiful as the cherry blossoms in this season."

"Oh Masomi!"

I swear there were hearts coming out of them. They really didn't need us to be here…

"Umm…what do you want to order?" I asked B.B. nervously.

She was the only one that was looking at the menu and she already knew what she wanted.

"Pasta."

"…That's it?"

"Yes…I love pasta…"

She flushed a bright pink when she said that. She really was cute…

"I guess I'll have what you're having…" I told her silently.

"You're the man. Shouldn't you decide what to order?"

Spade was hovering over both of us. The pink hearts shattered around the blonde instantly as he glared at his other self. Heart…actually looked irritated at Spade's appearance.

"Hello, what would you like to order?"

The waitress, who was also an Italian appeared before us and grinned. Her maid outfit was very revealing that it made me question if this was a Japanese restaurant than an Italian one.

"Can I start you out with a drink or are you ready?"

We took our orders very quickly. Heart and I ended up ordering coke while B.B. asked for a sprite. Saki ended up asking for water. As for the meal, Heart ordered something that I couldn't make out mainly because he spoke in a fast Italian accent trying to impress the waitress. It only caused the girls around him to giggle at his attempt. As B.B. and I finished ordering our pasta and the waitress went back to the kitchen, the girls excused themselves from the table. Once they were gone, Heart's happy demeanor was gone and replaced with a rather moody one.

"Why is Spade here?" He asked me darkly.

"I didn't want to be here." Spade spat back, "the Devil put me in the bag!"

"You would think someone would notice." Heart says this as he looked at me.

If this was an anime, there would be a sweatdrop above my head. "Uh…why does it matter if Spade is here or not?"

"He'll ruin the mood with his personality. We need all smiles and one frown destroys everything."

"Well sorry if I'm not as happy go lucky as you."

The two stared daggers at each other that I thought the phrase, if looks could kill…

"Just do us all a favor and don't ruin my date with Saki at least."

"…So it's okay to ruin mine?"

Spade fumed as he disappeared again. I could still feel his anger radiating from the card though. Heart put on his happy face again when the girls returned to their seat. They didn't suspect a thing. I learned something new about Heart though. There was more than meets the eyes than all smiles and lame pick up lines. Something tells me that he's two faced…

* * *

Spade didn't bother us after that but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I slowly forgot my regrets though as I started to eat. Heart kept the conversation on both sides going and pretty soon, I admit that I was having more fun than anticipated.

After I was forced to pay for everyone's meal (I'll get you back Heart for that), we decided to hang around the city for the rest of the day. We went to many sites where most of the tourists would visit and talked about many things such as funny things that happened at schools, the recent news and about the color gangs. As suspected, Dollars came up as a subject and Saki admitted that she too was part of the online gang. Heart declared that he was going to join the minute they got back. That meant he was going to hog my computer…

B.B. confessed that she didn't like gangs period whether they were online or real. All of them just caused harm which we couldn't deny.

"On a different subject," Saki continued. "Did you know that Kanazawa-sensei is on a mission?"

"Mission? An undercover mission?" Heart asked getting all excited.

"I don't know. Rumors are going around that he's looking for this student who disappeared from Kisaragi High School and he's only here temporary until he can get to the bottom of it."

B.B. frowned. "I heard about that too…I heard it was that mysterious Russian student that didn't have a name…or any memories by that matter."

"He might have just moved away." I told them. Then I realized that contradicted what she said about this student having no memories. "Wait…"

"Some people think it's the Dollars that made him disappear. Isn't that scary?" Saki questioned. "I wonder if he'll ever be found."

With missing people, you never turn. Sometimes they turn up in a month, sometimes a year and sometimes not at all.

"Did that boy have any friends?" I asked.

"I know for a fact that he's friends with the famous kendo girl from that school." Saki answered. "Amongst other high school students, he's the only one that should be in middle school."

"…Oh…so he skipped a couple of grades…"

"Yeah…but…"

"We're here!"

The moon was out so all the lights were on in the city. Now I could see where we were headed and I frowned. He just had to take us to my mom's karaoke bar.

"This is where we will finish our date!"

I couldn't wait to see what would happen next…

* * *

And of course I find my mom working at the counter. She was surprised to see with a girl and on a date. She had this unreadable expression that I couldn't figure out before it turned into a smile.

"My boy has grown up!"

My pride as a man has died again and all my friends could do is laugh. Because I was the cute son of my mom that worked here, we got a bigger room with walls that could block out all sound coming from inside. To makes things better, there was no video camera in the room to watch us do anything. My mom was basically giving us the leisure of getting away with anything tonight. To top it off, we had a discount. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing for my mom to work here after all…

The karaoke box was already set up and Heart wanted to sing first. I thought he would sing one of those lame children show openings like Doramon but I noticed that he was going through the list and decided to sing a song for his girlfriend. Now nice of him…

"I think you'll like this song my sweet." He said with a cheeky grin.

Saki giggled as she past the book of what Kida was singing to us. The song was called Linda Linda…? What did that mean?

**"Dobunezumi mitai ni utsukushii naritai.  
****  
Shashin niwa utsuranai utsukushi sa ga aru kara.  
**

******Linda linda linda linda linda.**

**Linda linda linda linda linda.**

******Moshi mo boku ga itsuka kimi to deai hanashiau nara.**

**Sonna toki ha douka ai no imi wo shite kudasai.**

**Linda linda linda linda linda.**

**Linda linda linda linda linda.**

******Dobunezumi mitai ni dare yo ri mo yasashi.**

**Dobunezumi mitai ni nani yo ri mo atatakaku.  
****  
Linda linda linda linda linda.  
****  
Linda linda linda linda linda.**

**Moshi mo boku ga itsuka kimi to deai hanashiau nara.**

**Sonna toki ha douka ai no imi wo shite kudasai.**

******Ai janakute mo ko janakute mo kimi wo hanashi ha shinai.**

**Keshite makenai tsuyoi chikara wo boku ha hitotsu dake motsu.**

**Linda linda linda linda linda.**

**Linda linda linda linda linda.**

**Linda linda linda linda linda.  
****  
Linda linda linda linda linda.  
****  
Linda linda linda linda linda.**

**linda linda linda linda linda Linda linda linda linda linda."**

At the end of the song, I couldn't help but applaud with the girls. Heart had a really good singing voice. I wonder if Spade had a beautiful voice like that too…wait…

"That was amazing Masomi!" Saki cheered. "You're the best!"

"Ah, it was nothing really…"

And look, he's blushing again. I hope I wouldn't have to sing in front of B.B. because I didn't have a singing voice.

"Now, who's next?" Heart asked as he looked at me. I shook my head and looking to Saki hoping she would come up with a save.

"Ah Masomi, there's something I need to talk to you about?"

"What is it my love?"

"Well, it's more about what we were going to eat."

Food, that's a great distraction for the blonde.

"I want cheese pizza…" B.B. mumbled quietly.

"Uh…I'll have the pepperoni one…"

The two nodded as they left the room to get the food. Knowing them, it would take twenty minutes if they started to make out in the hallway. It was just me, B.B. and Spade whose mood was at its lowest. Now that Heart was gone, it was easier to focus on the card but that wasn't a good thing.

I had to come up with a conversation fast. It wouldn't have to be about singing though. Before I had a chance to open my mouth, I felt her sitting in my lap. I felt my entire face turning red and the blood rushing to that area…shit!

"Mikado-sempai, isn't it about time you showed your true self?"

What was she talking about? I noticed that her tone of voice changed from a sweet innocent one to one of a seductive mistress.

"Uh…Rihatsu-san…"

"It's just B.B. Mikado-sempai." She told me firmly as she placed her hand on my shoulder like she was going to lean down and kiss me. "Tell me, is your type the bad girl type?"

"Uh…that's…"

"Or is it the bad boy type like Kuronuma-kun."

Did she have to mention Aoba at a time like this?

"Everyone knows Mikado-sempai. Kuronuma-kun has a huge crush on you and does what I'm doing right now to get you. From your expression and your attitude down here, I can say that it works. All he has to do is push a little harder, right?"

This girl…

"But he won't get you if you're straight right. You like woman, do you?"

I was speechless. To be honest, I didn't know my sexuality because no one has been interested in me. And now that she revealed that Aoba had a crush on me (which I refuse to believe), I didn't know what to think. A sinister smile appeared on her lips as she tried to undo the tie that was around me. She wasn't…

"We still got fifteen minutes before they get back…" She stated. "No one to interrupt us, no one is going to see us on camera and no one to hear us. It's perfect."

"B.B.-san, I-I-I-I-I don't think…"

"You say one thing but your little friend says another…"

I gasped when she sat on top of my dick and rubbed against it slightly. I cursed my body having a mind of its own.

"I wonder how big it is…"

I tried to push her off but she forced me on the couch with her on top of me. Dammit, why wouldn't I push her off? She managed to pull the tie off and unbuttoned my shirt. When she lifted it up, she couldn't help but chuckle. She too lifted up her shirt and revealed a rather sexy bra.

"Now what should we do first Mikado-sempai?"

She was going to decide and she was aiming for my dick. It was then did I notice that someone was standing behind her and I froze. In the moment, I forgot that Spade was still here. I tried to motion my hand telling him to go disappear. To my horror, he reappeared as a human and a familiar base ball bat in his hand. With one clean swing, he knocked her out with one hit to the head. If it was any harder, she might have been killed. I gasped when I felt her exposed stomach fall onto my exposed chest.

"S-Spade…"

"You're disgusting."

There was a hint of envy and spite in those words and they were directed at me. I slowly managed to push the unconscious girl off of me as I turned to the blonde. He looked ready to kill me with the look he just gave me. Spade was tightening his grip around his bat. I stood up and ended up stepping back. Spade was serious…

"Spade, c-calm down."

"Calm down…how the hell can I calm down when here you were going to get laid by some slut!"

If the walls weren't sound proof, someone would have heard him and come in immediately. I gulped as he stepped forward with his bat. Please god, I hope he's not a yandere!

"I-It wasn't like that! She caught me by surprise. I had no idea she was like that."

"That's because you're so damn trusting! You can't trust the first girl that likes you! She was lying about what she said! Didn't you notice or did you let your dick do the talking?"

He was losing it and if I didn't do something soon, B.B. or I might end up in cold blood and Spade would…

"Why were you even watching? If you didn't like that, then you could have just disappeared or warned Heart! Why did you have to risk exposing yourself?"

"Because you were in danger dammit! Could you not see her intentions from the start?"

"No…I thought…"

"You thought nothing! You just thought that everything would be okay once Mikajima set you up on a date. She might not be aware of this bitch's two faced personality but I'm not stupid! I'll say this right now, if you can't even defend yourself against a woman like her, I refuse to be your master!"

Spade was going too far. He was letting his emotions run wild. Slowly I decided to take a step towards him despite the fact that he was ready to swing at me.

"Are you still upset because of what I said to Heiwajima-san?" I asked him. My voice was getting louder and more dominate. "Or are you still upset about this whole date in general?"

"Both! You threatened us when we changed your life and you won't even think about us spirits and how we feel! You and Heart are so selfish!"

"Selfish…is this how you repay me for saving your life back there?"

I knew I shouldn't have had brought it up but Spade was pulling my strings.

"I didn't need your help back there!" Spade retaliated instantly. "I could have gotten out of that jam by myself!"

"But you didn't! I had to go and save your sorry ass from getting raped! You didn't even say thank you back then! I may be selfish but at least I'm not ungrateful!"

"Y-You!"

"What about me?"

"You're just as bad the rest of them! You don't care about us now that you have a normal life! You…you don't care about me!"

I don't know what he was rambling about. I just wanted him to shut his mouth that spat nothing but insults. I didn't realize at this point, our positions were switched and I pushed him against the wall. His bat was no longer in his hand because he dropped it when I cornered him. It was like that other time only I wanted him to shut his trap.

"Why…why must you two be happy and I have to suffer while you go have fun? It's not fair!"

Fair? What was he talking about? I didn't hear what he said after that because by reflex I place my mouth onto his and shut him up with a kiss.

I was crazy; I know I was thinking that a simple kiss would make him be quiet. He was still muffling and he was trying to push me off but I didn't care. This may have been my first kiss but I was determined to make it last a while.

I didn't expect Spade to test like lemons when I kissed him. It made me wonder if he ate anything while I was on the date. His muffles subsided and so did his resistance as I found him kissing me back. We finally pulled apart to catch our breath. It was then did I noticed that there were tears falling from his eyes did I know I fucked up…badly…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6669 words.**

**I'm just going to say this now; it took FOREVER to find the Japanese lyrics to Masomi's character single! The YouTube video with the English and the Japanese lyrics was taken off so I had to spend an entire hour trying to find a website with the lyrics. Add the advertisements that kept popping up and my computer freezing plus my dad telling me to do homework that I didn't have! So I spent all my time finishing this chapter. And yes, two chapters in one week. **

**I was going to have Mikado sing his character single but because I had such a hard time finding Masomi's song, I decided to fuck it and continue with the story. Notes…**

**1. I'm just going to say right now that B.B. is a bitch underneath her shy front that she keeps up. The more I think of it, the more I realize that she is the female version of Aoba minus the fact that instead of Aoba playing the cheerful child, she plays the shy schoolgirl. When I created her, I told myself, "I'm going to hate this girl." She's like Rinse from my Lux Pain fic but I would say that she's worse than Rinse…if that's even possible. She'll be a problem in later chapters.**

**2. The student that I'm talking about is Serena, one of my Lux Pain characters. He only appears in a few Lux Pain stories and not much is known about him but that's intentional. After all, he has no memories of his past and he only goes by his nickname. I don't know what his role in the story is but if he's gone from Kisaragi, then something must have happened if Kouji left Kisaragi to find him.**

**3. The kendo girl that is mentioned is Kotoru Hino, my OC that substitutes for Honoka's younger sister. She'll be mentioned a lot but no role in the story.**

**4. Izaya has a lot of knowledge about anime and video games that have come out despite the fact that he hasn't been a spirit that long. He mentioned in the last chapter that he has a hard time remembering stuff but it's more of selective memory.**

**5 We tap into a dark side of Heart who is supposed to be the happy one of the two. However, from this chapter, Spade claims he's very selfish. Their dynamics won't be mentioned until much later into the story. After all, Heart only got mad because he was on his first date with Saki and Spade really was ruining the mood of the date.**

**6. On Spade's side, you don't have to worry about Spade being yandere for Mikado. B.B. really is a dangerous person but Spade did go a little overkill. He'll mellow down on how he handles situations in later chapters but the reason he snapped is obvious. Mikado and Heart are ignoring him, Izaya forced him to go watch the two on a double date and Mikado didn't seem to mind the idea of getting laid with a woman that was taking advantage of his inexperience.**

**That's it though for this chapter. The consequences will be in the next one. My dad is not happy with my grades but it's not my fault. –sweatdrop- Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 10: Responsibility

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, Kuroshitsuji or Lux Pain. They belong to their owners. I only own Kouji, Zepher, the merchant, Fuji, Nodoka, Mira, B.B., Takuto and Myojin.**

**Summary: The spirit's opinion of Mikado is at their lowest and it's to the point where they might try to murder him in his sleep. Mikado doesn't seem aware of the danger he's putting himself in especially when he tells himself that he has to make up with B.B. during the date. Despite his spirits and Aoba's insistence that it's not worth it, Mikado is determined to set things right…but things never go well for him...**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, hentai (eww), violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Bold means that someone is talking in English.**

**Italics mean personal thoughts (but since this is in first person, there will probably be less of these).**

**There's nothing for me to do so I'm doing another chapter…I'm going to be sick with this chapter because I get sick writing straight couples and sex scenes between them…the only lemon I wrote for a straight pairing was in the RP I'm doing with my friend Zelina and it was kind of awkward…so yeah…enjoy the chapter…**

**Chapter 10: Responsibility**

**

* * *

**

**Mikado's POV**

Before we begin, I'm going to say that I'm not going to explain what happened after that kiss. Everything was blurry after that incident and I don't remember anything now that's been three days since after the double date which was an utter failure. I'm on Heart's bad side now because he wasn't amused that we left early. B.B. was taken home by Saki since her place wasn't so far or rather, Saki called her sister to pick them up.

The next three days were spent in silence. Heart and Saki still talked to each other but because of what they saw (which wasn't much since Spade disappeared for the rest of the night) they didn't bring up the incident. Then add the fact that I wouldn't explain why B.B. was out cold that they had their suspicions. If I told them, they wouldn't believe me.

B.B. didn't remember what happened that night either. It was a good thing since I don't want her getting any funny ideas. I prayed that she lost her memory concerning what she did that night. However, by avoiding her during the school day, I didn't get to find out. Heart suspected the worst.

Going back to that night though, I wanted to forget the fact that I made out with Spade. Sure I was angry but out of all the things I did, I shut him up with a kiss…and for some strange reason, I liked it. This isn't normal. A guy is not supposed to like another guy that way. Everyone has seen it. You get looked down upon because you prefer your race over the opposite. You were subjected to abuse in some countries and discharged from the military if they find out you're gay. It wasn't a good idea to swing that way…

Yet...Spade's lips were really…soft…

"Hey Ryugamine, stop your daydreaming and focus in my class! Or am I too boring for you?"

I realized that I was staring off into space and Kanazawa caught me read handed.

"S-Sorry…"

"You better be happy that I don't have you hold a bucket over your head outside."

That sounded old school but he would do that. I apologized as I tried to get back to work…but it was impossible. I could still feel Spade's eyes on my back, glaring at me like my back would melt. How could I apologize to him when he wouldn't even listen to me after class? He disappeared the minute we stepped into my room.

In conclusion, I have no one to console to about the situation since Ciel is out of the question and I don't know how to reach that woman, Fuji. I was thinking of speaking to Nodoka about everything but she's worse than Ciel…

I noticed that there was a paper airplane that was flying in the air and landed on my desk. Now who the hell had the guts to fly an airplane during class? This isn't kindergarten! The lavender haired teacher had his back turned to the class when he was writing stuff for us to know on the board. I quickly took the plane and opened it to see a note inside. The handwriting matched that of Zepher.

_**Hey, how was the date? Well, I shouldn't be asking you that. I can tell from the look on your face that it didn't go as planned. What's done is done and you can't undo it. You should take my advice and apologize to Rihatsu-san. Don't tell Aoba I wrote this. He hates her guts and if he finds out that you went out with her…heh heh heh…**_

And the note ends there because he ran out of room to write. I looked up to see him diligently doing his work unlike some students that were just staring at Kanazawa, waiting for him to catch them not listening. I crumbled up the note and put it in my pocket. He was right; I had to apologize to B.B. eventually even though she almost raped me. Then again, rape is okay if it's female on male…damn…

After school, I'll go see her. Saki gave me her address if I wanted to go on a date with her again. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to though…

* * *

School ended and the same thing happened again. I ended up avoiding B.B. again and Heart walked with Saki to a certain extent before they had to part. It was a quiet trip back and when we got back home, the two disappeared again.

None of the spirits responded to my calls but at this point, I didn't care. I had to clear things up with B.B. because that's what a man has to do.

"I wouldn't advise you to go to her house."

Izaya was the only one that appeared every now and then to jab me with some insults and then vanish. Today though, he was giving me information that I didn't need.

"I know that…but I still have to apologize."

"She's the devil."

His tone of voice was different. He sounded dead serious with what he just said.

"Are you going to risk it?"

"Yes…"

Izaya sighed. "What do you guys think?"

The other spirits appeared behind him. Shizuo still looked upset from that one fight. I hadn't had time to make it up with him but now wasn't the time. Shinra seemed distraught about something that I didn't really care about. Heart and Spade both had their history book out and were reading.

"I don't understand this!" Heart complained as he threw the book into the nothingness of their dimension. "I want to go on a date with Saki again but you won't let me!"

The informant didn't like that answer.

"He's a growing boy. He should be able to do what he wants." Shinra told the Devil spirit. What he said didn't match his facial expression though as he went back to whatever he was doing.

Shizuo didn't even bother to respond to Izaya's question and followed Shinra. Heart continued to pout before he vanished. I turned to Spade hoping he would say something that I should already know. Maybe if he told me to not go see her, then I might rethink my plan.

"Do what you want."

I stared at him in disappointment as he went back to reading. Izaya shook his head, rather annoyed at their responses.

"And there you go. It seems like no one but me worries about your well being."

I don't know if he was being sarcastic or he was genuine concerned for me overall. Knowing Izaya, he probably wasn't serious.

"I'll remember your warning, but I'm going to apologize."

"Suit yourself. If you turn up HIV positive, it won't be our fault."

Izaya then disappeared with the rest of them leaving me alone in my room. Sitting in the room by myself, I didn't realize how small my room was now that they were gone. Sighing, I slowly started to pack the things I needed for the small trip. To my side, I noticed that Izaya left his switchblade here. I knew what he wanted me to do if I valued my life. I doubt B.B. was going to kill me but if she tried something like that again, I needed something to defend myself. I took the switchblade and threw it into a small bag. Maybe putting it in my pocket would have been a better idea but I wasn't going anywhere far from my bag.

"Alright…let's do this…"

* * *

**Spade's POV**

Mikado-sama is such a jerk. Here I was worried for him and then he has to go and attempt to have sex in front of me. Bastard thought I would be fine with it.

The bat I used to knock that bitch out was just some random weapon I generated at the time. I think there was an anime that two of my Hermit friends were talking about. They announced in a dark tone this one time, "Don't make us go Higurashi on you!" I thought of the weapons they used in that anime…and I chose a bat because it wouldn't be as deadly as a cleaver.

I don't understand why he was so mad at me that time…and I don't understand why he kissed…

I'm going to stop right there. I don't know what he was thinking when he did that. I felt so many emotions from just locking lips. I felt disgusted by him, humiliated in the worse way possible, angry that I wasn't pushing him away and…I felt something else…my heart was beating fast that time and whenever I think about the kiss, it would always make my heart race. It's funny, spirits aren't supposed to have hearts even in human form, but for some strange reason, there is a human heartbeat inside of me. I wonder if the other spirits thought about stuff like this.

But going back to Mikado-sama, I can't act the way I use to around him anymore. If I can't face him, I disappear from his sight. I don't know why I can't stop thinking about Mikado-sama. Even though he's being a dick right now, I still thought back when this all began. It wasn't that long ago…but these feelings I had for Mikado-sama…they appeared when he first helped me when that bastard Takuto tried to grab me…and then when Mikado-sama saved me from the Yellow Scarves, I feel like these feelings skyrocketed.

It wasn't like with the other masters that we had who were selfish and cruel. Mikado-sama was a really kind person deep down but he hid it behind his snarkiness. He says that he would prefer to stay out of everyone's business but in the end, he would help people in trouble. Izaya told me that before he saved me, he saved Aoba from the Yellow Scarves as well despite the kid picking on him for I don't know how long…it worries me that Mikado-sama saved him not because Aoba would owe him later but for another reason entirely.

"I think we should rebel!"

My other self snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I don't like how he's acting! He's acting like the other masters we served now!"

Shizuo shook his head in annoyance trying to keep in his anger. "It was only a certain amount of time. I guess we should be looking for Celty to do the dirty work now."

Shinra sighed in disappointment. "And I was finally let out…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were already giving up on Mikado-sama before of how he's been the past week. It wasn't fair…they weren't giving him a chance to apologize to us…

"Stop talking about Mikado-sama like that!" I didn't think my voice was loud enough compared to Heart but I guess I was wrong when the spirits turned to me. "Just because he's been making up a few screw ups doesn't mean we should find Celty and end his life! That's not right!"

The tension in the area was suffocating. I couldn't read what everyone was thinking. Even Heart who I was connected to had a difficult to red expression.

"It's strange. Out of all of us, you're the last person that would be standing up for Mikado now."

It was true. He made me go through hell leaving me out of activities that I wanted to be part of and then toying with my feelings…well…the latter might not count because I don't think Mikado-sama…

"Heart, you're only upset because the date ended on a bad note." I told him harshly. "You're reason for switching masters is for a petty reason!"

"Petty…"

I flinched when a pair of knuckles in front of my face. He almost punched me but Izaya seized his arm in midair.

"What the hell!"

"Heart-kun, Spade-kun is right. You're handling this immaturely."

"What are you talking about?"

Mikado-sama might not be aware but Heart really wasn't as happy go lucky as he appeared to be. He obviously hates my guts more than Izaya is that was possible. He was the one that had to hide behind the smile while I could say whatever I wanted because I was the cynical one of the two…

"If you punch Spade-kun, he'll prove his point."

"…"

Izaya's grip on my other self softened as he released him. Heart glared at me and disappeared into the real world. I could only stay behind and think about what I just said. Hopefully, he'd be thinking too.

* * *

**Mikado's POV**

I'm glad that Saki knew her address at the very least. Finding her apartment shouldn't be too hard…

Then again, I had a hard time finding the address. It was when it came to the street did I get lost. I got off at the wrong bus stop and I either had to walk there or wait another hour for the same bus to come back. Either way, the longer I delayed my apology, the more I wanted to turn around and go back home.

"Mikado-sempai?"

I think god hated me today. Why did I have to run into Aoba of all people again?

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold hearted tone. I wanted to get away from this kid but he wasn't going to let me out of his sight now.

"That's rude Mikado-sempai; I just wanted to know if it was you."

I got a better look at him and noticed that he was still wearing his school uniform. It's been at least three hours after school so he should be wearing something else. In his hands, he had grocery bags in both of his hands filled with food and bathroom supplies. They seem heavy for him to carry.

"Uh…"

He noticed me staring at the bags and suddenly dropped them. I didn't notice that he was exhausted from carrying those bags.

"I'm tired…" He mumbled.

I had to go and look for B.B.'s apartment but…

"Give me those bags. I'll carry them."

Why did I have to offer my help to this brat? Aoba's overall expression changed to something else…

"Thank you…"

He was avoiding eye contact with me when I lifted the grocery bags off the ground. They weren't too heavy but with someone of his caliber, they would be heavier than those dumbbells you use in gym class.

"…Don't mention it."

I asked him if he lived nearby. He pointed in the opposite direction of where B.B. lived and that annoyed me. Now I would have to go with Aoba and then leave later which might take another hour or two.

The trip to his apartment was quiet. Aoba was lagging behind me despite not carrying anything. He needed to be in front of me if he wanted to lead.

"Hey, walk in front of me." I ordered him. "I can't see well while I'm carrying your groceries."

"Sorry…"

Why is he so obedient now? The younger teen went in front of me as he led the way. After he led me through a dark area that I assume was a shortcut to his house, we made it to his place.

* * *

His apartment from the outside looked rather small despite the fact that it seemed a little fancy compared to the houses in my neighbor. His apartment was on the second floor of the apartment complex. As he took out his keys and unlocked the door, I felt a wonderful smell exit the house. It smelt like an American dinner with steamed rice being cooked.

"Mom, I'm back!"

A slim woman came out of the kitchen. I instantly knew that she was Aoba's mother because he had so many physical features that were instantly noticeable.

"Ah, Aoba welcome home." She noticed me behind her son and seemed surprised. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"Uh…"

"Ryugamine Mikado-sempai."

His mother took a bow. "Nice to meet you; my son has been talking about you recently."

"Mom!"

His mother took the groceries out of my hand as she placed it in the kitchen. I noticed that Aoba was all red again as he closed the door behind him.

"Take your shoes off…" He muttered.

"Um...I was planning to leave-"

I was interrupted by his mom who seemed to have heard me.

"Oh, you came all this way. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. I could say no to Aoba easily but his mom was a different story. Despite having his mom's look, Aoba was nothing like his mother. She seemed really preppy like that big breasted girl Fuji. I wonder where his father was.

I slowly took my shoes off as I followed Aoba upstairs. I noticed that his living room was very clean compared to mine. In fact, everything in this house was tidy.

"Aoba, show Ryugamine-kun your room."

"Mom…"

Aoba didn't seem to have any control when it came to his mother. Being forced to comply, he led me upstairs to his room. When his mom was out of hearing range though…

"You're mother seems nice," I tried to compliment but it didn't go well.

"She's an airhead." He said rather darkly as he opened the door to his room but then slammed it as fast as he opened it. "I'm not showing you my room…"

After what his mom said too. Well, darn, were we going to stay in the hallway the entire time then?

He turned to me, his face was all flushed. "Could you wait outside for a minute..."

I nodded my head nervously. What was he getting all fidgety about? Aoba creaked the door to his room and then slipped into the dark room and slammed the door behind him. I flinched at the vibration I felt. There was shuffling in the room soon after along with something breaking apparently. In five minutes, he came back out with the lights on in his room.

"It's safe now."

What did he do to his room?

I let myself into his room the minute he told me it was okay. I was surprised at how blue and tidy the room was. His room looked brand new. No dots on his wall, no crumbs on the floor and everything was made. However, taking a look at his closet, there was a miniature desk pushed to it as if it was trying to prevent something from falling out.

"Your room is clean…" I couldn't help but mutter.

"You think?" He forced a smile on his face as he sat on his mattress. I noticed how the design on the blanket was an ocean blue color with a huge shark in the middle that repeated the pattern. "I'm an honor student too Mikado-sempai. I have to be perfect."

Now he was insulting me.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down?"

"Where am I going to sit?"

He points to the spot in front of his bed. Of course, he wouldn't offer the bed to someone like me. Sighing, I ended up taking a seat in front of me.

"You seemed lost." He continued. "Who were you planning to visit at this time?"

"None of your business."

"How mean Mikado-sempai, I can point you in the right direction if I know this person."

"As if you would know B.B.-san…"

His fake smile fell completely at the mention of the name.

"Why are you seeing her?" His tone was no longer childish. His tone was similar to an adult's when they wanted to know what their kids were doing behind their parent's back.

I didn't have to tell this brat anything about my personal life but knowing Aoba, this kid knew more then he let on. The words wouldn't come out of my mouth though.

"…Just so you know, I hate her guts." Aoba told me. I felt like his eyes were piercing through my forehead. "If you plan on hooking up with her…"

"No! I just want to apologize…"

"For what? If I were you, I would take my own advice and stay away from her. She's like a spider. Once you're in her web, there's no way out."

"I'll remember that."

His expression became unreadable again. However, he had the same eyes as Spade when I insisted on seeing her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

That was the end of the conversation about the strawberry blonde girl. Looking around the room again, I noticed that the desk was moving away from its original location. Closing my eyes and then opening them again, I thought for a second that I saw two people playing with his desk. I noticed that Aoba was on the nervous side when it came to the desk.

"What's on the other side?" I had to ask him.

"N-Nothing!"

This time, I heard a laugh coming from those same two people. It sounded like two high school girls. I sat up and went over to the desk. Why did I feel like these two people were arcana cards?

"DON'T SEMPAI!"

I heard his warning too late when I moved the desk. Everything that was in his closet fell on top of me and I felt myself being buried. It's funny how Aoba had all this stuff and it was able to fit in his closet. At least I knew what he was doing when he wouldn't let me in.

"Mikado-sempai!"

A hand reached inside of the pile of junk. I could feel his hand trying to find my own but he ended up trailing his hand up against my thigh. I started breathing heavily realizing that he didn't know that that was my leg. He continued to trail his hands up my body.

And then he grabbed my crotch and I shrieked. His hand pulled back instantly. It came back though and took my hand in his as he pulled me out of his mess.

"Idiot sempai! Why didn't you just leave my stuff alone?"

Looking over to his deep forest, I saw what he was hiding in there. There were a lot of shark toys in there as well as books about the ocean, some posters that he couldn't possibly hang up on the wall and anime DVDS. This wouldn't suit an honor student and Aoba knows this.

"You got some cute shark toys here."

He blushed as he started shoving his things back into the closet.

"S-So what if sharks are my favorite animal? You probably have a porn stash underneath your bed."

Bingo.

"I think it's cute."

I wonder if Izaya is starting to rub off of me. Seeing his reaction to little things stirs something in my heart. He tried to ignore the comment as he tried to put everything back in its place. Again, I heard two voices laughing and I was certain it was two arcana cards. One of them started to make herself known as she pushed Aoba backwards. Everything was going to fall on him this time. Unlike him, I had quicker reflexes of pulling someone out of danger.

It's funny how I'm always in the most awkward situations with Aoba the most. That ZAP game is really trying to hook us up. There was a difference this time. This time, he was on top of me while I was holding onto his back when his stuff fell onto the floor again. His junk for a second reminded me of the ocean swallowing you up with a single wave.

I didn't tell Aoba to get off of me this time. I let him stay on top of me for some time before he flinched. His hair was close to my chin and I was able to smell it from here. The scent of blueberries filled my nostrils and once again, I felt my face heating up. How juvenile can this kid get?

I froze again when I felt his crotch rubbed against mine. I doubt he did on purpose judging from his reaction but I ended up sitting up for the both of us.

"…Um…are you…okay…?"

"Yeah…"

Shit, why wasn't the food done yet? I don't like sexual tension one bit!

Now that I think about it, when B.B. did this, I was more terrified than anything else. With Aoba though, it seemed natural. I wonder if I did this with Spade…wait! Why am I even having these thoughts! I'm straight!

"Mikado-sempai…" Could his cheeks get any pinker? "C-Can you let go of me?"

My hands were wrapped tightly around his back as if I was shielding him from some unforeseen force. I quickly let go of him as he jumped back. It hit me that I was a little aroused by the whole thing…

"Aoba, Ryugamine-kun, dinner is ready!"

Perfect timing…

* * *

Dinner at the Kuronuma residence went by very quickly. The dinner table was quiet for the most part but Aoba's mom kept starting up a conversation with me every second she got. She wanted to know about the friend that her son was talking about so often.

Before I knew it, I was answering her questions left and right. I thought I was making stuff up along the way but I was surprisingly truthful.

"Oh, you're going to work in the computer science department? That's wonderful! Aoba dear wants to study the marine life."

Aoba slammed his hand on the table to her surprise. "M-Mom! D-Don't tell him that!"

I knew it.

"What? I think it's wonderful that you both plan to do the things you want to do in life." She had a sad smile when she said that though. I felt the temperature in the room decrease shortly after.

"Umm…I hate to say this…but is there anyone else that lives here?"

That might have been too personal but I wanted to know why there were three rooms upstairs plus the bathroom.

His mother just perked back up and replied. "It's just my son and me that live here. We have a babysitter here every now and then but that's it."

Asking about the father would probably be crossing the line so I asked a different question. "What's the name of the babysitter?"

"She's a cute girl named Shirogane Nana. Aoba adores her like an older sister."

"MOM!"

Aoba is getting cuter by the minute. There were so many things about him that is childish. If anyone knew that a bully like him was still a little boy deep down, he would never know the end of it. I had his weakness in my hands now.

The dinner table got quiet again as Aoba started picking at his food now. When we got to school, I would certainly bring it up…but…

"Thank you for the meal."

I was a fast eater so it was only natural for Aoba's mom to be shocked.

"Oh, done already?"

"I'm sorry, but there really is somewhere I have to be right now."

Aoba ended up leading me to the door because of my announcement. He gave me a look that if I told anyone anything about his childhood that he keeps hidden, I would get it. I only smirked at him as I left. I could hear him say one thing though which resulted in his mom probably scolding him.

"And don't come back you jerk!"

* * *

One more hour past and my patience paid off. I made it to the Rihatsu estate. Again, it was another apartment but it wasn't run down nor did it look cheap. It looked like one of those cute little apartments that the main character lived in some of those slice of life animes.

I felt my heart beating fast as I made it closer to the door. What would happen if she wasn't home? What happens if she attacked me again or worse, called the police for seeing me this late? What happens if her parents answered the door?

There were noises coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like two older woman having a nice chat about boys. I was thinking of turning tail and leaving but I overcame my fear and rang the doorbell. Instantly, the talking stopped and someone answered the door. That person was B.B.

"Oh…Mikado-sempai…"

She didn't sound happy to see me.

"Oh, who is it?"

That voice…I recognized that voice…don't tell me…

"Oh, it's Tanaka Taro!"

That purple haired girl with big breasted appeared right behind the strawberry blonde. Her breasts fell on top of the underclassmen as she tilted her head down because of them.

"Y-Y-Y-You! W-W-What are you doing here?"

Did I really sound so surprised to see her here? I guess I was because of the conversation Ciel and I had with her. Behind her genki persona, there were hidden depths behind that smile.

"I'm visiting her sister." She exclaimed with a laugh. I noticed how she had a beer bottle in her hand. I'm assuming that she's drunk at the moment…wait…

"Fuji, get off my sister."

I should have taken Aoba's warning and fled the area. That voice belonged to the police officer that was with that traffic cop on that Sunday when I met Ciel and his butler. When you think about it, the cop's last name was Rihatsu despite the fact that the traffic cop kept calling her Mira.

She glared at me when she noticed me at the door. "You!"

I shrieked when she took her handgun out of her pocket.

"You lied to us back there! Domino Satsuki wasn't near that area where the gang members were!"

I was at a loss of words. Did Fuji tell them that it wasn't her boyfriend?

"Mira-chan, you just assumed it was Domino from the description." Fuji said with a laugh. "You always try to throw him behind bars."

"But this time he was innocent!"

I noticed how she said _**this time**_. Does that mean he's been involved in a lot of crimes and got out the next day?

"Oh, who cares, he confessed to me that he was supposed to meet up with someone that day anyway."

"Was it one of your girlfriends?" I couldn't help but hear B.B. mumble darkly.

Fuji seemed to ignore the comment as she pushed her out of the way and forced me into their house. Mira kept protesting but the purple haired adult insisted.

"So, why are you here Tanaka Taro?" She asked me.

"It's Ryugamine Mikado…" I corrected her. I didn't want her saying my username. You don't know how many people on the Dollars website are listening to your conversation.

"Right, so why are you here Moekado?"

Moekado? Come on!

"I need to speak to your sister…Rihatsu-san…"

B.B.'s sister glared daggers at me instead of giving the okay. I was certain she was going to say no, but Fuji gave the reply for her.

"Sure thing, you can talk to this _stupid_ girl until your hearts are content while Mira-chan and I go out and drink!"

I could hear her mumble stupid underneath her breathe. Is it me or does Fuji hate B.B. vice versa?

"Fuji, you're pregnant, you're not supposed to drink."

"Who said I was drinking alcohol? I'm drinking soy sauce!"

"That's not good for you either!"

Fuji wasn't listening as she dragged her friend outside the apartment. There will be complaints filed about the big breasted girl being too loud…

"Umm…B.B.-san, this is important…" I tried to speak.

"Let's talk upstairs. I don't want that skank listening in on our conversation."

Her personality went 180 on me; I found it ironic how she thinks that Fuji is the slut though…

"Are you coming?" I heard her ask me as she was already walking down the hallway.

I nodded my head slowly as I followed shortly behind her. I stopped when I felt something following behind us. There was no one here besides me and B.B., so why…

* * *

This was probably the first time I've been in a girl's room and will probably be my last. Already I admitted that I loved Aoba's room compared to this one. There was something seriously wrong with her room. Sure it was pink with cute little hearts decorated on the walls of the room but I swear there were red smears on the wall that looked like blood. The posters she had of popular idol singers were on the wall. One of the pictures seemed to be that of a young boy with dark brown hair and emotionless eyes. I think his stage name was Yuhei Hanejima but the poster looked like it was staring into your soul.

That wasn't the problem in this room though. There was this fragrance in this room that made my body feel numb. Not only that, it seemed like the blood was rushing to that section of me…and I ended up knocking my knees together as a result.

"Umm, B.B.-san, I have to tell you this now before I leave. I'm sorry!"

I wanted to make it quick because something was really unsettling in this room. B.B. only stared at me and smirked in response. Did I walk into a trap?

"I'll only forgive you if you do one thing for me."

"W-What is that?"

I didn't realize that I was already near the bed when she pushed me on top of it. Shit…

"Give me a good time and be mine."

Yep, should have listened to Izaya and Aoba's advice. My mind was becoming hazy the minute I hit her bed. She smirked as she started to take my clothes off.

"B.B…..san…"

"Shh, don't talk now or you'll ruin the mood."

What mood was there? I'm being forced here! I should have closed my eyes when she pulled off her tang-top revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra at all. Yep, it's official; I'm going gay after this!

"Let me give you a good tit fuck…"

A what? Oh…what is she doing…?

I'm trying to keep my eyes shut to shield my innocence but I ended up peaking because I wanted to see what she was doing. I could feel something rub between my dick…something soft. Opening my eyes, I saw her rubbing her breasts in between my cock. It felt good but at the same time, I was disgusted. I shivered when I felt her tongue at the head of my cock.

"B.B…san…"

I hope I wasn't moaning her name. I seriously prayed that I wasn't…

"Mikado sempai…it tasted good…"

I don't want her to say that! Why couldn't it be someone else like Aoba or Spade….why did I think of those two?

I felt myself reaching my climax. Not good…not good at all…I had to find a way to prevent her from having her way…but I was feeling extremely week. I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable.

_Don't you give yourself up to someone that you don't like!_

I opened my eyes again and looking to the side, I noticed that there was a girl with red hair and blue eyes staring at me. She was wearing a cute pink hat and had a cute purse. Instantly, I knew she was another arcana spirit.

_You have ten seconds to decide what you want. Do you want to cum or do you want to wait?_

She was very bold…I already knew what I wanted though.

"_I want to wait!"_

Instantly, I felt my energy that I lost when I entered this room come back to me. With all of my strength, I pushed the girl off of me surprising her as she let out a cat like growl.

"W-Why did you do that?" She asked extremely irritated that she was close to having her way.

"Sorry, but I can't do it with you." I said rather calmly. I didn't seem to notice that my voice was lower than usual. "I have someone I would rather do it with but you aren't the person. I only came here to apologize for what happened at the karaoke bar but that's it."

"Mikado-sempai-"

"It won't work out between us…if you'll excuse me."

I quickly put my clothes back on as I left her on her bed alone, irritated, horny and humiliated. The spirit followed me out of the door. I excused myself from the house as Mira was too distracted with trying to shut Fuji up so the neighbors wouldn't complain. The spirit didn't follow me anymore once I made it outside of the apartment. She stayed at the door and waved.

_The spell is only temporary so you better jack off when you get home._

"_Thank you…what is your name?"_

_I don't think it will hurt to tell you my name. I'm Mika Harima. We'll see each other again soon. After all, I'm under a contract with someone that will promise me a boyfriend!_

Under a different contract huh? I was going to have to ask the spirits that the minute I get back…but first I have to make amends with them first. Spade, I really should apologize for being a jerk…and I hate to admit that Izaya was right about B.B. the entire time.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7447 words.**

**This took two weeks to complete…why? Well…for one thing, I wasn't planning to add any Mikado/Aoba scenes but I'm thinking "Sure, why not?" and made this chapter much longer. Then I reduced the sex scene because I was disgusted…heh…heh…**

**1. Yep, Heart isn't the happy go lucky spirit that everyone thinks he is. He has some sort of complex with Spade and this is just shades of his jealousy. How far might this go? Who knows…**

**2. I always thought Aoba's mom was the spacey type because of the novel chapter where Izaya and Aoba met for the first time. I mean, she didn't even consider that Izaya wasn't a teacher and that her son was responsible enough to not forget his ID card. Of course, this will be a bad thing for Aoba because of a situation like this but a good way because his mom seems to be nicer than his dad (who took custody of his abusive brother.)**

**3. Fuji's favorite food is soy sauce. She likes drinking it out of a beer bottle but seems to get drunk when she drinks soy sauce. Confusing, I know but this might be a façade to fool people around her. The drunk portion anyway because she LOVES soy sauce similar to how Pikachu loves ketchup.**

**4. What was the gas in B.B.'s room that made Mikado horny? Who knows, it might just be a metaphor of the whole situation he got himself into but in the end the gas might be explained in the next chapter.**

**5. If you haven't noticed, Aoba has two arcana spirits. I bet you can easily guess who they are based on canon. Also, why does B.B. even have a poster of Kausaka, Shizuo's brother? Mikado doesn't think about it because he doesn't see the resemblance. **

**So Mikado will finally make up with the spirits in the next chapter for being such a dick. So reviews are appreciated. ****Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 11: To London

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, Kuroshitsuji or Lux Pain. They belong to their owners. I only own Kouji, Zepher, the merchant, Fuji, Nodoka, Mira, B.B., Takuto and Myojin.**

**Summary: Mikado finally apologizes to the spirits for treating them cruelly. Before he can ask them about Mika Harima though; his father barges into his room announcing that they are going to London to have a meeting with Ciel Phantomhive due to the problems with work. Realizing his chance to obtain the Priestess arcana, Mikado brings his spirits along for the ride. It's only in London does Mikado has some idea on why the Priestess card won't work for Ciel.**

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi, violence, hints of non-con and unintentional OOC**

**Bold means that someone is talking in English.**

**Italics mean personal thoughts (but since this is in first person, there will probably be less of these).**

**You'll be happy to know that Ciel will finally return to the story in the next few chapters and then he'll disappear from the plot, so there will be much Ciel and Sebastian now. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11: To London

* * *

**Mikado's POV**

Around 11:30 PM, I made it back to my place. The lights were out so I was assuming that my dad was asleep and my mom was at work. Slowly, I tiptoed back into my room, and was greeted by a pillow in the face.

"You're it!" Heart exclaimed as he pointed at me and laughed. "Now you're going to have to catch us!"

I let out a huge sigh as I grabbed the pillow that fell on the floor. I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Where is Spade?" I asked him.

His smile vanished instantly as the other spirits appeared behind him. They must have been in a serious conversation before I got here.

"What do you want?" The brooding blonde asked. "If you have nothing important to say, I'm leaving."

"I do have something important to say."

He eyed me suspiciously but he didn't leave. That's a good thing…

I turned to Shizuo and then to Spade as I bowed. "I'm sorry for treating you guys like crap."

I wonder what they were thinking when I apologized. I wanted to say more than that but then it would be an excuse. They didn't say anything to me but Shinra was whispering something to Izaya. The informant just laughed as a result.

"Hey Mikado-kun, did you even do her when you were over there?" He asked.

I shook my head. He ended up laughing harder and pretty soon, Heart was joining him to. Shinra and Shizuo just smirked at my answer. Spade had an unreadable expression…really…I didn't understand what was so great at not doing a girl besides the fact that I won't have another opportunity like that again…

"I'm surprised that you kept your hormones in check." Izaya continued speaking. "I guess there is hope for us after all."

"So…am I…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt myself being punched into the door by Shizuo. I flinched when I felt my back vibrating against the hard wood. Sliding onto the floor, I groaned in pain.

"Now I forgive you." Shizuo said as he looked down on me. "I wouldn't need to do that if you weren't such a stupid kid."

"Stupid…"

"I think Spade wants to do the same thing to you."

Spade's punishment was much worse than Shizuo's. Why was it that he had to kick me in the groin when my erection was coming back? I ended up screaming in pain as I rolled on the floor. Heart and Izaya were enjoying my suffering.

"That feels so much better." Spade said in a rather light hearted tone. "Are you going to take back the kiss as well?"

I glare at him. "Why would I do that?"

Somehow, I know that was the right answer because his face flushed. It wasn't like I was being serious but at the same time, I meant what I said because I didn't regret the kiss.

"Regardless, you are forgiven!" Heart said with a laugh. "Now let's celebrate by partying!"

As fast as they were hateful, they were quick at forgiving. Just watching me in pain was enough…but I guess it's their way of showing me how much they were suffering this week. Maybe I should wish for something to make up for it.

"Hey Heart."

"Yes Mikado?"

"You'll get your wish because I wish for-"

I was interrupted by my dad opening the door widely. Shizuo, Izaya and Shinra stared at him in horror. Oh, they better be invisible to normal humans!

"D-Dad?"

"Son, pack your things. We're heading to London."

* * *

Life suddenly took an unexpected turn. The next morning, I found myself at the airport with my things in a bag that I ended up wishing for. Dad ended up explaining to me that because he got in trouble with Ciel Phantomhive, he would have to meet him in person in order to persuade him not to merge his boss' car company. Personally, I saw it as a good thing but my dad didn't see it that way. Mom was coming with us as well and unfortunately for him, Spade and Heart had to come along too. You couldn't leave two homeless teens alone in a house like that especially because there was still a crack in the hole that Shizuo couldn't completely fix that was sadly noticed.

My dad then explained that we were lucky that Ciel was willing to pay for the trip for us. It's understandable when you keep a steady relationship with him online. Heart forced him to praise me for having a friend like him but he turned the other cheek.

So here we were in the line waiting for them to take our bags. Izaya seemed intrigued by the port. He was like a kid walking into a candy store for the first time. He observed the little things that other humans of different races were doing. His eyes shined a shimmering red.

"You act like it's your first time at an airport." I told him half heartedly.

"It is!"

Well, I wasn't expecting that type of answer.

"When your former masters keep you underground, you're forced to sit in the darkness and wait for them to die."

His voice…it sounded different. Was he…

"Hey, hey, hey! Do you want to hear a song?"

I noticed that Izaya turned his attention to the voice. The voice belonged to a tall man in his mid twenties with red hair and brown eyes. He looked like he was cosplaying some anime character because that white suit he wore didn't suit him. The man was hitting on some younger woman with blue hair and huge breasts. Was blue hair the new trend?

"Uh…no…" She muttered.

He didn't seem to be listening as he jumped back and started dancing.

"Chi-chi-chi oppai! Boing Boing!" He started to sing. Off tune if I might add.

The girl seemed freaked out as she tried to walk away from the redhead. However, he continued to move closer to her. He started moving his hands in front of him like he was squeezing some invisible breasts.

"Chi-chi-chi Oppai! Boing Boing!"

"Umm…Satsuki-kun…"

"Moge…moge…moge!"

As he started the weird dance, the girl didn't know what to do. It would be best to ignore him but I noticed that Izaya was already floating to where he was.

"Hey flea, what are you doing?"

Izaya showed us what he was going to do. He pushed the redhead on top of the girl. Since his hands were in front of him, he ended up groping her breasts like he said in the song.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she punched him in the face…hard. He was sent flying across the airport hitting the window near the top.

The funny thing is that no one seemed to care that a man was sent flying by a girl with superhuman strength. This must happen often.

And Izaya just laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh either. It was a genuine laugh that made it seem like he was enjoying himself. The other spirits were just as shocked as I was.

"Orihara-san is happy…" Spade stated the obvious.

"Tch, he shouldn't be." Shizuo grumbled. "But that guy deserved it."

While the other spirits were talking to each other, I turned my attention back to Izaya. He stopped with his giggling when he looked at the bluenette. She was looking up at him smiling after recovering from the harassment.

"Thank you." I heard her tell him.

For once, Izaya had a predictable expression of shock and embarrassment. His pale face was an unusually bright red color. She thought it was amusing when he disappeared entirely.

_And that's probably the only time I will see him like this._ I thought to myself. Heiwajima-san missed this important moment in history of course.

"Oh, he's still alive." Shizuo ended up saying. He was paying more attention to the redhead who got up and walked back to the bluenette without saying anything.

"Guess they're friends." Shinra said as he shifted his glasses up. "That would explain why no one is doing anything."

The bags were finally loaded and my dad came back to get me. I continued to watch the bluenette and the redhead because they intrigued me. I don't know what it was but there was more than meets the eye than those two being used for slapstick.

* * *

The flight to London was going to take some time. Who needed to keep track of the time when there were so many things to do on the plane? My dad told me to sit in my seat and wait until we arrived but Heart already had an idea on what he was going to do the entire time.

The first thing he did was check out the young flight attendant. What were the odds she was going to be a woman? Since the three of us were sitting away from my parents on the flight, Heart ended up calling her over.

"What would you like?" She asked in a polite tone.

"I'd like a blanket, a bag of chips and-"

Heart wouldn't let me finish. He pulled me over to him as he whispered in my ear. "What the hell are you doing getting everything at once? You're supposed to ask for one thing at a time so she'll keep coming back."

If only Saki was here, he wouldn't be able to get away with it. Spade just shook his head in annoyance as Heart just asked for a blanket. She left and came back with an awesome Dark Stalker blanket. It had the two Succubus twins on it. I was more excited about getting this blanket then the blonde any day.

"Why are you so happy?" Spade asked.

"This is a Dark Stalker blanket! You know how much money these things are and hard they are to find?"

"No."

He wouldn't know.

"I'll just say this…in Tokyo, there is an acting corporation called LME. They're best known for bringing Dark Stalkers back to life and as a result, Dark Stalkers is their second logo with their first being a heart…"

"I see…"

I felt myself blush when I realized that Spade was actually listening to me.

"A-Anyways, I only know this much because people chat about them a lot on the Dollars forum.

"Does Phantomhive-kun talk about it?"

"Actually…he mentioned it once when someone tried to get us to speak about Dark Stalkers. He mentioned something about his favorite character being Demitri from Romania…and then saying something about his butler."

"What is your favorite character?"

"Lord Raptor…he's the zombie from Australia…" I felt my cheeks turning red. I would have liked to hide that from everyone because I don't want people thinking I'm a nerd…wait…

"…Do you think we would be able to watch the movie someday?"

"Eh?"

His cheeks were just as red as mine. He was trying really hard to keep the conversation going since it was ending soon.

"S-Sure, I'll pay for the both of us."

"…Thank you."

His smile…

"Excuse me miss, I would like a bag of potato chips please!" Heart ordered the flight attendant.

"Coming right up."

As she went to get a bag of potato chips, I noticed that everyone turned their attention to the front. There was a man. A very strange man wearing flashy garments that included shiny midnight, green clothes that had a Pokémon of some sort in the middle of his shirt. With a gold necklace, bracelet that were shimmering as bright as the sun; I know people will love me for this but this man out sparkled Edward Cullen…and I doubt he was a vampire with those bright clothes. I suddenly had the urge to cover my eyes from the brightness of it all.

"**Alright! May I have your attention please?**" He began in perfect English. It was obvious that he was a Japanese man with a strange accent. I thought it was Kansai but it might have been intentional. "**When you guys get off this flight, please be on the lookout for my son. He is just as handsome and dandy as me!**"

Okay…so he wanted us to find his son that would be in London? What were the odds of finding someone like him? I swear, if we end up seeing someone as flashy as him, I'm going to point to him and then back at Heart and mention their family resemblance…if there is even one.

The man was told to go into another room on the plane. Judging from how they treated him, this man must be rich. I heard my dad talking trash about the man when he was gone. I'm going to laugh if it turns out that that man ends up being one of the richest men in Japan.

* * *

London, England had a different feel to it. Japan seemed to have a happy air around it when it didn't concern people being late for work. England, it feels…like a nation for the rich, and I already knew that my family and me didn't belong here.

Already, we got our things and got off the plane. The accents of the people are what got me. British accents were rather scruffy when you actually hear it.

"This is a nice place." Heart tried to say in a British accent. It didn't work so well.

"Yeah, it is." Spade agreed.

"I can't wait to see Big Ben!" The happy go lucky blonde declared as the first thing he wanted to do was rush off. My father wouldn't let him though.

"Hey, stay with us Mr.! We are heading to the Phantomhive Mansion immediately."

"…No sightseeing?"

He was ignored as he waited in front of the airport for a person to pick us up. We were greeted by his butler who already had the limo ready for us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ryugamine I presume?"

"Yes, that is us."

"My master awaits you."

Heart had really short attention span. He went from wanting to see Big Ben to jumping to the limo and bouncing on the seats. Naturally, I had to sit next to him to make him as civil as possible. Spade sat next to me and instantly leaned on my shoulder. My father was already eyeing me suspiciously when that happened. However, Sebastian was distracting him for us.

It's funny, my date with B.B. made me realize how important the spirits are to me. Still…even though I apologized, I couldn't really say that I was sorry for the kiss. In fact, I had an urge to press my lips against his again just so I can get that feeling in my heart again. I don't think Spade would approve of other make out session though…and I can't afford to lose his trust again…

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of the mansion. Already, I could feel this weird aura surrounding the entire place. It seemed magical and I don't mean the actual appearance of the mansion. It seemed old fashion but Ciel was an old fashioned person that preferred things from the 19th century so I didn't suspect much. My mother however seemed amazed by the exterior.

"Rich bastards…" I heard Spade comment to Heart who nodded his head in agreement.

"I could actually get use to this." Izaya said with a laugh. He went back to his usual annoying self but the hour drive here could have very well brought him back to earth. Shizuo only grunted as a response.

As Sebastian led us out of the car, I noticed four other servants standing in front of the door in sheer panic. Luckily, my parents didn't seem to catch them but Sebastian did and he let out a small sigh of annoyance. I thought I heard him say, "Must I do everything by myself" before he vanished into thin air in order to get the other servants inside. They were going to have the talk it seemed but my parents were too busy looking around the front garden.

"It's beautiful." My mother praised as she stared at the red roses.

"Roses are this nations flower." I told her as she continued to stare at them in awe.

"Hey, maybe if we're lucky, we'll be greeted by the great Arthur Kirkland." Heart commented.

Spade and I shook our head as Sebastian appeared before us again.

"My lord wants to see you first." Sebastian told us. "He'll see your parents later after he has a chat with you."

He was referring to me. I turned toward my other spirits and realized they were gone doing their thing. Heart was gone after he saw the other servants that worked here. Izaya, Shizuo and Shinra were taking a break and Spade seemed to be just as interested in the roses as my mom was. I nodded my head as I allowed the butler to take me away at lightning speed. My parents didn't even know I was gone.

* * *

The things I saw in the mansion were a blur. I concluded that Sebastian was not human if he could run at such speed. Before I knew it, I was already in front of the door to Ciel's office room.

"My lord, Ryugamine-kun is here." He said as Ciel gave the approval to let us both in.

Instantly, I felt like I was in one of those detective movies where a person came into the detective's office where they would confirm things for the detective. Ciel was sitting in his chair in a professional manner. He was still wearing his top hat and gentlemen clothing that made him look like an old man personally. The first time I saw this, I thought he was trying to be identified but if this is what he wears every day…

I bursted out laughing and I think I hurt my funny bone in the process. Ciel was not amused but ordered Sebastian to leave. I disrespected him but I couldn't help it.

"I don't see what you find amusing." He scowled. His glare could rival that of Medusa's but that wouldn't stop me from laughing. I would probably be turned to stone giggling like crazy if he had powers to petrify people.

"Sorry, you look so refine." I teased.

He continued to give me the evil eye. "I'm starting to question you now that this is the second time we meet in person."

"Hey, I didn't expect to be taken to London after learning more about the spirits."

"…Sit down."

There was a seat right in front of him. After insulting his attire, I decided to finally sit down. Looking around the room, I noticed that there were a lot of books in there. Everything was exotic and expensive in my eyes. Then again, Ciel was rich so he probably didn't think the same way.

"I hope you like what you see."

"Huh? Uh…yeah…um…"

"I have the Priestess card right here." Ciel continued as if he knew what I was going to ask. "I plan on giving it to you before you leave but not now. You have to do something with me first."

"And what is that?"

It was then I noticed that near the table besides me, there was already a game of chess out. White was facing my direction and black was on the opposite side.

"I want to test your might." He said simply. "Play a chest game with me and I might give it to you sooner than later."

I already felt the hair in the back of my neck sticking up. I was not a chess player. I always lost one reason or another. To be fair, the computer is a cheating bastard at this game and I felt like I was fighting chess masters on that one online chess website. Ciel looked like a person that was a professional at this game for smart people.

"Uh…"

"It doesn't matter who loses," Ciel continued, "I just need to test your strategy."

Great…I was screwed…

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I just wanted to wave the white flag like any Italian would. The Japanese do not surrender though since that would be damaging their pride.

So here I was with a king, queen, one bishop, one rook and one knight. Ciel still had a lot of his pieces but whenever I was close to taking the more threatening pieces, Ciel would put a pawn in front of them and I ended up taking them.

"What is your strategy?" He finally asked as he took my rook away. "I know you're not that bad at playing chess."

"I'm sorry…I might need a handicap next time."

He didn't buy that answer for some reason. "Answer my question."

"Well…" I had to come up with something fast. "I was thinking more about that online gang the Dollars. I like to think from a perceptive point of view. The millions of people online are the pawns that would do anything for their leader if her ever responded. Of course, there are a selective view people that stand out from the pawns. Those are the other pieces. Their goal is to do slightly more than the actual pawns but in reality, they don't do that much either. The queen is the person closest to the king. In other words, the queen is the one person that knows the identity of the Dollars leader. The creator is the king. He never moves from his spot because his job is to stand around and give orders. He's not powerful in terms of moves but he has the highest authority. Compared to the queen and the reason why she can move anywhere because she is willing to do anything to keep the leader safe."

I realized I was rambling so I decided to stop right there. Glancing at my opponent, Ciel's overall expression changed. Was he surprised at my response or was he thinking that I was a complete delusional idiot?

"Unbelievable…"

"What?"

"And here I thought you were a moron that put his trust in people to easily. I guess you do have some hidden depths and be more than a pawn in my world now."

My brain refused to take that information in so I ended up looking at him dumbstruck. Ciel moved his queen this time and started aiming for my more powerful pieces.

"If you were the leader of Dollars," Ciel continued, "then who would be your queen?"

And if question now? I don't think I could answer that. The queen is the most important person to the king. If I had to choose a queen, it would be a beautiful girl that I would love to date…wait…I told myself I went gay because of last night's incident. Now it would be a man that would stay by my side and always do my bidding. I don't want to see Spade as that type of person. Aoba however…

There was a knock on the door. Sebastian let my parents into the room as they admired how polished the area was.

"We'll continue our game later." Ciel told me as I stood up. "I expect an answer from you eventually."

"…"

Sebastian turned to me with that familiar Cheshire grin. "Shall we leave Friend of my Lord?"

Great…he was referring me as just the friend of Ciel. I'm fine with just being called Mikado thank you very much…

As I left the room, I felt like something was watching me and it wasn't the weird butler.

* * *

Sebastian ended up giving me a tour around the mansion while my parents negotiated with Ciel. I learned that this mansion once belonged to the great Earl Vincent Phantomhive, Ciel's father, and his loving wife Lady Rachel Julles. Ciel was lucky to have such rich and marvelous business. However…that was where I noticed that the story was off. If they were alive during the early 1900s and it's the 20th century now, then how old is Ciel really? From the story, it sounded like Ciel's parents were his grandparents. Sebastian wouldn't tell anybody about the history of the mansion and if he did, Ciel must have trusted him. I wonder if Ciel wants me to figure out the secret of his mansion…

I saw the spirits with Ciel's other workers. A short old man, a cool old guy that was smoking a cigar, a cute maid with red hair and glasses and an adorable boy that looked to be our age if not a little older. Heart was having a wonderful conversation with them. However, Shinra and Izaya were also speaking to them despite being invisible to normal people.

"These people aren't normal." Spade said as he snuck up behind me.

"! Spade! H-How did you-"

"I was bored with talking to them."

I noticed that Sebastian was already gone again. Everyone in this household is so mysterious…

"So, when is dinner?" Izaya asked. "I'm famished."

They all turned to the older man who avoided eye contact with them. He started to make some whistle noises…

"The food is burnt." Spade whispered to me. "The dishes were shattered and the garden was a mess. Sebastian apparently did all the work."

"Oh…"

"They may be useless in work but they can distract Heart so easily. That is their use."

"-sweatdrop- Spade…"

* * *

Regardless of what Spade said, dinner looked perfect for everyone. There were only six seats at the dining table. One for me, Spade, Heart, my mother, my father and Ciel; Sebastian already fixed the problem and prepared everything in record time. We just took this opportunity to sit at the table. None of the servants or the spirits could have the delicious food prepared for us. Naturally, Izaya started throwing a little childish tantrum and Shizuo grabbed him by the hood and disappeared to their world. They weren't heard from again…not like anyone was complaining about the sudden silence in the dining room.

My mother and father showed up fifteen minutes later. They took a seat at the table and made sure I didn't ask them what was taking them so long. Ciel being late seemed out of character though. He was the master that was supposed to entertain the guess. Then again, his servants are doing a good job at that. Sebastian ended up leaving to go check on the Lord. Shortly afterward, I dismissed myself from the table. I told my parents I was going to the rest room when in reality; I was heading back to Ciel's room to see what's taking him so long. He could have been doing many things from changing his clothes again (rich people) to getting the Priestess card ready for me, to waiting for me to come back to his room and continue the chess game. Then there was another thing that came to mind but I rejected that idea. There was no way that Sebastian and Ciel were a pair…but if I was talking to some crazed yaoi fan girl, they would beg to differ.

It didn't take me that long to get to his office. The door was already open and Sebastian didn't seem pleased.

"Hey Mikado-kun, you shouldn't wander on your own."

Izaya's breathe was on the back of my neck. I jumped back when I felt his presence. He grinned again. "You know you shouldn't walk the mansion by yourself. "

"…"

Sebastian noticed us but didn't reply until I asked him.

"Where's Ciel?"

He shook his head. "It seems like my Lord has been kidnapped again…"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5504 words.**

**Li: Well that took forever.**

**I'm sorry…finals really got me, I wanted to get my grade back up, I am doing a fun Hetalia RP with Zelina and nothing interesting has been going on in the Durarara fandom…until now. Volume 9 of the novel just came out. Izaya's past is going to be revealed. It's not translated yet though. I'm so excited.**

**Chi Chi Oppai translate to Groping Breasts and is from the anime Konjiki No Gash Bell. That song is created by the Gods. LOL**

**Anyway, pay attention to all of the OC characters. The girl with the huge breasts and blue hair…not that important when I think about it, but Zelina knows who she is because of the RP. Hint, she's the doctor for the nations.**

**And then there was the familiar red head Domino. So, know his role yet? ****I can't tell you.**

**Finally, there is the weird guy on the plane. While his role isn't important, his son is a different story. Zelina knows his name.**

**Okay, and Ciel was kidnapped again. It's a call back from episode 2 of the Kuroshitsuji anime and I'm going to have Ciel comment on that in the next chapter. Anyways, if you can figure out why the servants are still alive…that would be a major spoiler of the second season anime and a hint at the other Narita series Baccano. ****Anyway, reviews are appreciated. I'll update whenever I can.**


End file.
